


Loveology

by tsukino111



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukino111/pseuds/tsukino111
Summary: Serena's and Darien's professional careers cross paths. The more they work together, the closer they become. Will they give in to their desires or remain stubborn and distant? Modern day, (AU), no senshi, S/D love story. Rated M for OPEN-MINDED, MATURE audiences due to strong language, sexual content, and adult situations.





	1. The Meeting

** Loveology **  
_The Meeting_

The hospital intercom system was reporting a Code Neuro over the speakers. This made Darien wonder if he was going to have to stay later than he planned tonight or if it was going to be an early morning for him tomorrow. With the final sentence from his report about his last patient for the day typed, Darien logged off the computer terminal he was using at the nurse's station and stretched his arms and legs before he stood up. It had been a long day for him already and this day wasn't over yet. He still had a physician’s meeting to attend in 20 minutes. When he stood up, all the nurses in the vicinity began to either pout or show forms of sadness. These manners displayed by the nurses were not uncommon and he found himself impartial to these acts. 

Darien was the most gorgeous doctor at Florida Hospital in Orlando. The hottest doctor period, if the nurses were concerned. They even nicknamed him, Dr. McCreamy, if you get the gist... – vowing he was even more magnificent and desirable than Dr. McDreamy and Dr. McSteamy combined, from the TV show, Grey's Anatomy. When Darien first heard this, he couldn't help himself but put truth to the title bestowed upon him. At least, in some fashion. He swooned all the ladies with his seductive smile, bedroom eyes, alluring compliments, and tempting touches - which were just mere placements of his hands on a shoulder or arm. 

Mr. Perfect was no Saint, mind you. He had his pick of the greater Orlando area and picking he did. For the most part, these lucky ladies were captured in the bed, and the bed alone. A few would have the pleasure of being his arm candy for a charity gala or awards banquet, but none could ever steal his heart. His ideal choices were the daughters of some rich diplomat or entrepreneur. They didn't seem to make fusses of his short, occasional visits. It's what they preferred, in fact. They wanted to play the field as much as he did. The nurses were never his choice – not that they didn't merit attention, but he couldn't bring himself to jeopardize his or the chosen nurse's occupation. Business and pleasure were two separate affairs. 

Not to say Darien's employment was ever up for discussion either. Not only was he gorgeous in the visual aspect, but he was expertly skilled in the operating room. He was masterly with his hands, but more so when a scalpel was involved. Darien ranked in the top three of the world, and ranked at the very top in the nation. Everyone wanted this ravishing and proficient neurosurgeon. Never would Florida Hospital give him up. Especially since his own mother was the president and CEO of all the 22 Florida Hospitals.

"Ahh, must you leave so soon?" a short, frizzy, red-headed nurse asked as she noticed Darien standing and collecting his charts to put back on the patient chart roto caddy.

"That, I am afraid so." Darien responded with a pouted lip to indicate he was as well saddened to be leaving his favorite nurses for the day. Which was true, these nurses were amazing and helped him tremendously with the patients in his absence. This particular group was his favorite. They always seemed to work together and never really complained about anything. 

'How could you complain when Dr. Shields was your boss-of-sorts?' one nurse mentioned a while back when asked by Darien himself if the nurses had any complaints. He gave a smile and light hug to the nurse who had said this back then. 

Even though Darien was sad to leave them, he was glad his shift was nearing to an end for the day. Darien loved his job, but he needed the rest. His job had been very demanding lately and he was thinking it was time to put in for vacation. Whether he would go anywhere or just stay home and relax during his vacation was a separate issue. One he would decide on when the time came. 

"Don't forget to bring chocolate donuts in tomorrow for Kasha's birthday!" reminded a tall African American nurse. 

"Yeah, you promised you would!" a nurse by the name of Kristen replied. 

The nurses all agreed in either a head shake or "Yeah!" remark. 

"I won't forget. Thanks for the reminder, Jade. Good night, ladies. See you in the morning!"

"Good night, Dr. Shields!" the nurses all replied in a dreamy unison.

Darien gave a nod to the EVS guy that was passing him in the hallway on his way to the elevator. The pocket on his crisp and bright white doctor coat began to vibrate. His cell phone just received a text:

"Guys night – Scarlett's at 11:30! ;D"

It was from his best friend, Malachite. He was around Darien's age of 32, had medium-length platinum blonde hair, slate blue eyes, tanned-skin, and a body that resembled Brad Pitt's in the movie, Troy. When these two were together, men stared in awe and jealousy and women stared in longing and lustfulness. Together, these two always had a memorable, what-happens-here-stays-here kind of time. They brought out the best and worst in each other and they used it to their advantages every time. 

Darien had just hit the elevator button that had an arrow directing 'up' when the elevator doors opened. He was putting his phone away, smiling, thinking of the night to come when he took a step to enter the elevator, not noticing at first who was standing in the elevator already. He had to stop himself so as not to bump into the ladies occupying the comfortable amount of space that an elevator typically didn't have. 

One he knew, a munsell blue-haired woman who elegantly stood with specs adorning her nose, a white coat indicating her position, and a polite smile for him. The other woman he had never seen before, but wished he had. She was stunning in her peach cashmere sweater with a modest v-neck that somehow disappointed Darien. Her heather grey pencil skirt was fitting and bashfully just covering her knees. She wore nude heels that probably gave her only an inch to her height, suggesting to him that she was only 5'7". Her appearance gave him the impression that she was luxurious in wealth and style, but displayed it in a simple and reserved way. The white coat's embroidered name and position was blocked by a patient's chart that her delicate fingers were holding. 

His overlook of this glaucous blue-eyed, sun-kiss tanned, blonde-haired beauty was unnoticed by her as she was studying the patient's chart, but the other woman couldn't help but notice how Darien's eyes looked over her friend with what appeared to be possessive eyes. She knew very well of Darien's reputation and his code of keeping business and pleasure separate, but somehow, she knew even Darien himself would have such adversity to not pursue her friend. 

"Dr. Shields! We were just coming up to find you!" The munsell-haired woman declared.

"Ami, how are you?" Darien responded with a smile as he gave a quick glance in her direction and then turning his gaze back to her friend. The blonde had discontinued reading as she heard Ami greet someone. When she found oxford blue eyes looking into hers, she blushed slightly, smiled delightedly, but maintained her gaze on him. 

Ami knew Darien was more interested in her friend than anything she had to say, so she acted on her manners and introduced the two.

"Darien, this is Dr. Serena Lunarea. Serena, Dr. Darien Shields." Ami said with a mischievous smile, if that was even possible for her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Lunarea. Please, call me Darien." Darien said, almost as if purring as he graciously shook her hand.

"Yes, it certainly is an honor to finally meet you! I've heard all about you!" Serena readily replied once she knew this was the man she heard so much about. She couldn't contain her excitement for finally getting the chance to meet him. She had studied all of his journal articles and his clinic cases. Granted, she started following these after she found out she would be sharing the same hospital with him and after seeing his handsome face on a photo of him shown under his doctor ratings on the internet. 

Darien gave a look of uncertainty as what she meant by the comment. Ami could only smile, knowing Serena only meant his professional achievements. Noticing that the handshake was lasting longer than was necessary, Ami indicated to Darien that he needed to step inside the elevator so that she could hit the button for the 12th floor.

Darien complied while asking Serena, "Serena, may I? What brings you to Florida Hospital?"

"Yes, please call me Serena! And, a patient, really..." Serena answered the last part with a soft expression, holding the chart up. 

"That's what we came to find you for and talk to you about, Darien." Ami quickly added. She wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go. She was discussing with Serena on their way up to him how he might react, so she told Serena to be careful with what she said regarding the issue.

"Who is it?" Darien wondered with an inquisitive look. Most of his patients didn't require the expertise of another doctor and if they did, it was mainly from a psychologist or maybe an osteologist. None of his current patients required services from either of them. 

Before answering, Serena gave a look to Ami, almost as if asking for permission to answer. Ami nodded. This did not go unnoticed to Darien. His tired face was starting to appear more like a bothered look.

"Dastian Shields." Serena practically whispered. Darien heard her soft voice mention his father's name. He swallowed hard and leaned his head back against the elevator walls, closing his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Darien." Ami spoke sympathetically. Serena was watching him with such sorrow, even though she had never even met Darien or his father before today. The elevator chimed quietly indicating that it reached their destination and the doors opened. Darien pushed off the wall and extended his arm out, activating the sensor to hold the elevator door open so the women could get out. Once they were out, Darien followed.

"When did his condition turn?" he asked as he continued to walk down the hallway towards the conference room, staring only straight ahead.

"Yesterday. Your mother informed me and asked me to see if Serena was ready to transfer here."

"Wait, so how long has she known?" Darien demanded, stopping to face Ami. Ami knew by she, Darien meant his mother.

"A few weeks." Is what was answered by Serena instead. Darien shot a look her way, observing her angelic look, even if it was a downcast one.

He continued to walk again. He was angry. Angry at his mother for not telling him, but angry at himself more than anything. If only he had taken a break from work to check in on his dad. No news was good news he thought. Last time he saw his dad, probably two and half weeks ago, his condition was better, he was looking healthier, his spirits were up. Surely someone would have told him if his condition was otherwise. Surely! Apparently not. 

"Darien, I'm sure she had her intentions for not telling you; and I know she would have if his condition were dire." Ami informed. He listened to her words and thought about them for a minute. He would give his mother the benefit of the doubt, but he would be having a conversation with her regardless.

They reached the door to the doctor's meeting. They were a little early, so they all grabbed seats next to each other. Ami sat down towards the end of the oval table, Serena next to her, and then Darien. Serena was unsure what to say on their current conversation. Luckily, Darien broke the ice.

"Tell me what his situation is." He asked Serena, his eyes almost pleading with her. Serena wasn't sure if she should at this time. She wasn't even sure she wanted to ask if he was sure. Darien then placed his tanned hand on her small one that held the chart on the table, signifying that he was ready and wanted her to begin. She topped his hand with her other hand, smiled sympathetically at him, and moved her hands and his to open his father's chart.

"I'm sure you know about his cardiomyopathy diagnosis."  
Darien nodded. Serena continued.

"Well, because of the heart tremors and double-beats of the heart, anxiety and oppression have taken place, giving great mental irritation. We are now also diagnosing him with neurocarditis. That's where we need you to come in."

Serena paused for a minute to gage his reaction before carrying on. Darien was just nodding in understanding. He now knew Serena was a Cardiologist or Cardiac Surgeon. From the sounds of it, she had to be pretty damn good in her profession for his mother to call her in to consult or operate on her husband - his father.

"We are considering conservative treatment for now until we can deal with the neuro aspect." Serena said this as she indicated Darien with her hands.

"There is a need to address his first diagnosis with a pacemaker, defibrillator, LVAD, or ablation. We will know more after you see him." Serena finished.

"Okay." Was all Darien could say for now.

Physicians started walking in then so their conversation died. Serena shut the chart and turned the spine towards her so that no one else could read the patient's name. Darien thanked her with a smile.

After the meeting, Ami mentioned something about food. Darien was focusing his thoughts on his father, too engrossed to fully pay attention to what she was saying. There had been food at the meeting. The Dietary Department offered chicken cutlets with sides of rice, mashed potatoes, and fresh baked bread. None of them seemed too interested, however. When Serena spoke up, Darien seemed to hear her. 

"Would you like to join us? You should eat something." Serena insisted. She didn't even know Darien, but her authoritative tone alleged otherwise.

"Hmm? Yeah, you're right. I probably should."

"Wonderful! Okay, follow me. I just heard about this new place that just opened up!" Ami cheered as she turned and began a fast-paced walk.

Serena was giddy again, following close to Ami, but kept glancing back to make sure Darien was following. Darien didn't want to act so glum, but he was disturbed with the news of his father and weary from his long day. He couldn't help but admit how vivacious Serena was and how her emotions were advanced upon him. It wasn't long before Darien found himself animated again. He would try to enjoy tonight as selfish as it seemed and deal with his father's condition in the morning. He knew as quiet as his mother had been with him, she was indeed at her husband's side at this time of night. His father was in good hands. She would absolutely notify him if something drastic happened to his father.

At the restaurant, Darien and Serena sat near each other and Ami sat on Serena's other side. Funny how Darien thought he should be in the middle between the two lovely ladies, or Ami in the middle because of her mutual affiliation to both, but Darien certainly wasn't complaining. He enjoyed the time he spent with them. He was glad he decided to join them. It was only eight o'clock. He still had enough time to join Malachite later for much needed drinks. 

"Ami, how is Zoi doing?" Darien pried as he munched on some chips and salsa.

"He is doing great! Thank you so much for the offer! He loves it there!" Ami piped. Zoisite was working at Shields Financial Enterprises, Inc. thanks to Darien, who got him a job as a financial advisor.

"Don't mention it. I knew Zoi had the potential. I'm just happy I could help him fulfill it." Darien praised. Zoisite was a good fit at his company and they were lucky to have him. His first week alone, he gained at least fifty new clients and the number was still increasing. Word of mouth is an impressive marketing tool.

"That's great that you got him a job at your company, Darien!" Serena was impressed. "I didn't know that was your company! Putting the names together, it makes sense now."

"It's a family business. My father was running the company, but due to his current condition, my sister, Rei, has stepped up to fill in the position. She has me going over there a lot lately to help out." Darien was beginning to clam up again. Talk of his father had his mind going back to what he could have, should have, would have done. Ami and Serena saw this and tried to change the subject.

"So, Darien, did you get Nephrite and Lita's wedding invitation? Are you going to go?" Ami questioned.  
Darien thanked the change of conversation, noting that he needed to return the favor somehow to these two sharing his company. They really knew how and when to cheer him up.

"Yes, I did. I plan on going. I'm not sure who I'm going to bring with me yet. Lita insisted that I bring a guest." Darien remembered.

"It's months away. I'm sure you will find someone by then." Ami suggested. She had a feeling that Serena would be the one he would ask. 

Ami observed Serena gaping at Darien, listening closely to see if he would indicate a date, significant other, or girlfriend. Ami was no matchmaker but she needed to pair these two together. Ami got an idea. 

"Hey, you know what, I just remembered that I have two tickets to the Cowboys vs. Buccaneers game next Sunday. Zoisite and I aren't big sports fans–

"How did you get tickets?" Darien interrupted and wondered knowing full well that neither of those two even paid attention to sports.

"What?! No way!" Serena gasped at the same time as Darien. She loved American football.

"I won them as a prize in a raffle drawing we had for the Breast Cancer Awareness Walk we participated in."

"I will buy them off of you!" Serena offered Ami. Darien looked at her perplexed.

"You like football?" Darien dumbfounded, asked Serena.

"Yes! Especially when the Cowboys are playing!" Serena proclaimed.

"You're a Cowboys fan?" Darien chuckled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact! I am! What's wrong with that?" She interrogated.

"Nothing. It's cute that you like football. I'm a Tampa Bay fan." Darien stated with a grin, watching Serena as his comment set in.

"Really? Well, you would make a deserving guest of mine at this game." Serena implied as if she had the tickets already and insinuating that he would take her up on her offer.

"No, you would be my deserving guest because Ami is selling the tickets to me and it is at my home stadium." Darien smirked.

They both looked at Ami. Ami couldn't help but smile inside and out at what was transpiring. Her little idea worked perfectly.

"I'm not selling them to either of you..." Ami clarified with a grin. "I'm giving each of you one ticket."

"No, seriously, I will pay you for them." Darien declared. He could still purchase his own tickets and would have already, had he not been so focused on his work. More ammunition for him to take a vacation.

"Yeah, Ami, I will buy my ticket from you." Serena agreed.

"Stop it! I don't want your money. Just have a good time! That's all I ask!" Ami said cheerfully.

Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz

Ami's cell phone began to vibrate. The caller ID revealed that it was Zoisite.

"Excuse me, it's Zoisite. I'm going to take this outside." Ami stood up and slipped out the side door.

Serena lipped a "thank you" to Ami before she walked away.

"Ami is such a sweetheart." Darien exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes she is. Tell me, how do you know, Ami?" Serena asked as she leaned forward towards Darien on her elbows, her chin in her hands.

Darien detected Serena's closeness and slid his chair closer to her before he answered. Serena blushed at his actions.

"Ami and I grew up together. We attended elementary through high school with each other. We were perfect together in all that we did - and always competing for the top spot. I guess you could say my parents used to think - or should I say hope - we would end up together." Darien caught her reaction to his words.

Serena felt her heart ache at his statement. Her wide smile turned more into a half smile as he said that.

"But they knew we were just close friends and nothing more. She is more like a sister than anything. The deal was sealed when she married Zoisite five years ago." Darien ended with a wink.

Serena had just met Ami after she married Zoisite. They met at a physician's convention. They were both keynote speakers in their respective fields.

"Tell me about your sister." Serena was so inquisitive when it came to this charming man. Darien was thinking of how to start when Ami appeared again.

"Sorry about that. Zoisite is on his way home now, so I guess I'm going to head out." Ami didn't want to break the attraction these two pulled from one another, but she didn't want to be a third wheel either. She would hopefully say her goodbyes and let the two of them continue.

Serena snapped out of her daze once she heard Ami speaking. Darien pulled his eyes away from Serena so he could direct his attention to Ami.

"Thank you for dragging me to dinner, Ami. I had a good time. Thank you for the tickets as well." Darien thanked her as he stood to give Ami a hug. Serena followed in hug for Ami.

"Thank you. It was very sweet of you." Serena chimed in.

"It's nothing! Thank you both for coming! We should do this again." Ami suggested as she pulled money out of her wallet.

"Oh, no you don't! Dinner's on me tonight!" Darien demanded and made her put her money back in her wallet.

"But I invited you–" Ami remarked.

"App, bapp, bapp!" Darien muttered. "Nonsense. Ami, should I walk you out?"

"No, that isn't necessary. Thank you though, for offering and for dinner. Have a good night you two!" Ami waved as she walked out.

Serena was still standing, waving after her. 

"I should probably go too." Serena said reluctantly with a frown, grabbing her purse. Darien frowned as well but simply nodded in understanding.

"Here, I can help with dinner." Serena offered with her money.

Darien shook his head. 

"No. I got it. Really. Thanks though." Darien put down the total amount of the bill plus a 20% tip. He took a final sip of his drink and motioned for Serena to head out the door.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Serena thanked him as they walked outside.

"It was my pleasure. Hey, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier in regards to my father. It's taking a toll on my family."

Serena couldn't help but be bold and embrace him to provide some sort of comfort. He seemed so depressed earlier when they were discussing his father. ‘They must be close,’ she gathered.

"Darien, I understand. Please don't apologize for anything. You're doing your best. Don't put yourself down. Everything is going to be alright, I promise." She whispered in his ear. Darien held her tight, appreciating her support and found himself convinced on her words about his father.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear. Her scent was wild Spring flowers in full bloom. He pulled his head away from her ear, tempted to place a kiss on her cheek, but thought otherwise. He stared at her for a good minute before he asked, "Will I see you tomorrow at work?"

"No, not tomorrow. I have to finish unpacking and settling in."

"Where are you staying?" The question just popped out of his mouth. He didn't mean to sound as if he would stalk her. Serena didn't seem to think that anyway.

"In Ormond Beach."

"You're staying an hour away?"

"Yes, I have a house there. Though, I will probably have to find a place to rent out here. I need something that's closer to this hospital."

"I would suggest that. Trust me, that drive after a long day or long night and early again in the morning is not a fun one. I will help you find something. Remind me when I see you next to give you my realtor's card."

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks. If you need anything, just call me." Serena indicated the needing anything was pertaining to his father. She produced her business card. On the back of the card she wrote down her personal cellphone number. She held it up for him to grab from her. He gladly accepted it with a cocky grin. Serena smiled brightly back at him as she turned and waved, heading towards her truck.

"Thanks again. Be careful driving home!" He hollered after her, watching her get into her newer model Tahoe and drive off.


	2. The Club

** Loveology **   
_The Club_   
**_Rated M for OPEN-MINDED, MATURE audiences due to strong language, sexual content, and adult situations._ **

Upon reaching his luxurious lakefront estate, Darien walked in through his entry way from his garage, hung his keys on the key holder, slipped his shoes off, and sorted through his mail that he grabbed on his way inside. His two dogs were waiting for him when he arrived. One, a black male, Labrador-mix (unknown mix to him because he adopted this now 8 year old doggy from the local Humane Society when the pup was only six weeks old) and the other, a female, tri-colored Beagle who he adopted from an old friend who decided to move abroad and didn't think it a good idea to take the enthusiastic puppy with him. Darien loved his dogs and considered them his children. He was the handsome man you would see shirtless, Ipod in his ears, running with his dogs in the neighborhood. He dropped his mail half-hazardously on his granite counter as he turned his attention to his pups. 

"Hi, Mischief and Lulu! I missed you!" he greeted in his best baby impression, using each hand to scratch behind each dog's ear. Their tails wagged erratically in happiness. He kissed each dog on the top of their heads and headed towards his bedroom. He undressed quickly, discarding his clothing into their respective hampers, and jumped in the shower. 

His massaging shower unit enclosure was just what he needed to start his night. He felt himself relax and enjoy the strong water pressure and the 110 degree temperature. He quickly washed up, rinsed, and dried off. He ran his fingers through his hair, opting for a natural air-dry look. He Crested his teeth, applied some Degree, and sprayed a little Bond No. 9 New York Amber cologne down his sinew chest. With a smirk to the Darien in the mirror for his passing approval, he headed towards his walk-in closet. With an impromptu gesture, he chose a casual black Armani dress shirt, charcoal grey Armani jeans, and a pair of black Prada sneakers. He was ready for Scarlett's.

Scarlett's Cabaret was the premiere adult entertainment venue in Orlando. It featured the hottest, most sensual entertainers in the area. It offered hours of enticing activities and highly provocative and friction-filled dances. It was Darien and Malachite's favorite spot. To top it off, it was owned by their best friend, Andrew Hallandale. They practically had their run of the place. Everyone at Scarlett's knew who they were. They were desired by all and envied by many. 

Walking in to Scarlett's, Darien felt a familiar gratifying sensation from the vibration of the music, the smell of fornication, and the erotic eye candy displayed deliberately for his viewing pleasure. The bouncers had lead him to the front of the line, letting him waltz right in. There was no need to tip the bouncers, but Darien always did. It was his 'payment' for allowing whatever he wished to happen, to do so without any interference. He headed straight for their private sky box room on the second floor that overlooked the entire club. Darien knew he was sure to find Malachite there. 

On his way, a handful of women tried to sway him their way or lead him behind close doors. He pulled gently away from each of them, gazing over them with hungry eyes, biting on his lower lip, and strutting away. He was a tease. It had left them wanting to chase after him. He couldn't care less if they followed him or not. He would probably not give in to any of them. He already had his favorites and they were probably waiting for him with Malachite. 

Malachite was indeed where Darien thought he would be. He was seated on his side of the long, red-colored curved couch which was to the right of Darien's side. Malachite sat next to a striking strawberry-blonde wearing a multicolored confetti bikini to his right, a curvy butterscotch-blonde wearing a netted white dress with a silver bikini under it to his left, and Andrew on the other side of her. Both men were casually listening to a story between the two blondes when Darien approached them with a swagger, eliciting his presence and commencement of the party. Malachite threw his hand up to take in Darien's hand and pull each other into a half embrace, for their traditional way of greeting.  
"D, we've been waiting for you. Cinnamon and Desiree have been very bad..." He titillatingly suggested, taking a swig of what Darien presumed to be whiskey. 

Darien just looked at each of the young ladies and gave a devilish grin. He wasn't in the mood for blondes. There was only one blonde that he wanted and she was untouchable at the moment. He then greeted Andrew the same way he did Malachite. 

"What's up, doc?" Andrew bellowed with a chuckle. It had been almost a month since he last saw his good-looking, obsidian-haired buddy. 

"Hey, 'Drew. How've you been?" Darien asked as he sat, pouring himself a glass of his favorite Jamaican Appleton Estate 21 year rum.

"I've been pretty damn good, actually! Business has been crazy with traffic and the money that's coming in, is just plain ridiculous! We are thinking of expanding!" Andrew couldn't contain his excitement. "We are thinking of taking out another loan and investing it on an added third floor to this place. We would make it similar to the first floor with a stage and about eight private rooms... But we can discuss all of this at your office. I don't want to mix my business with your pleasure." He said this as he signaled for the nearest cocktail waitress to head their way. "I'll stop by on Thursday before I head into work." Andrew was wearing an earpiece in his ear to communicate with the bouncers. One bouncer started to notify him of a patron who was getting a little agitated with one of the girls. 

"That's impressive. I've noticed more girls–new girls." Darien observed as he eyed a redhead directed his way, swaying her hips more than was necessary to accentuate her voluptuousness. 

Malachite was listening to the men, but he found his fixation glued to the inner thigh of the strawberry-blonde that he was caressing. 

"But make it Friday. I'm not in the office on Thursday and I'd rather not have Rei deal with this loan." Darien uttered as he allowed the redhead to straddle his lap. 

"Understood, doc. Hey, listen, I have something to take care of. I'll come back later to make sure my girls are still in one piece..." Andrew said in a snickering laugh, getting up and walking out of the room. 

Malachite and Darien let out a few chuckles, but stayed focused on their ecdysiasts. 

Malachite was multitasking with his two attire-removal-specialists, allowing each girl to have her own side of him. Too bad he didn't have two of everything... He alluded the strawberry-blonde to be 'Cinnamon' when he asked, "Cinnamon, my dear, what do you suppose would happen if I were to pull this string here?" Malachite was indicating the string on the side of her confetti bottoms. 

"I guess you will just have to pull it to find out." Cinnamon answered with a naughty purr. His attention was quickly drawn to Desiree who was now slowly licking and sucking on his finger, with a teasing motion. He growled a moan. 

"Uh, D, I'm gonna have to catch up with you some other time. The girls and I need to release some pent up energy..." Malachite carelessly said this, whether Darien heard or not, he certainly did not care. He knew Darien would understand. The blondes led Malachite to an adjoining room that was known as his private, personal consummation relations room. 

The redhead who was gyrating Darien's lap from her straddled position, started to twirl her tongue in circles just under Darien's earlobe. This simple act on his neck was slowly increasing his libido. 

"Ooh, is that what you like?" This redhead asked as she felt an erection start to form. Darien just let out a loud exhale. He wasn't so much as paying attention to this woman, but when her tongue found his soft spot, it was hard to ignore. He kept running different scenarios through his mind of how it would be if it were a certain blonde doing this to him instead. Darien could only imagine that it would not be as uneventful as this was going. 

"Replacing me already, I see?" A familiar voice sounded in his ears. Darien looked in the direction the voice came from. His sight landed on his favorite brazen brunette. 

"Never, my love." Darien replied as he sat up a bit, pushing the redhead off of him some. He was elated to see this woman. He was missing her. 

The redhead huffed from annoyance at this woman's presence. 

"Starry, I thought you left." The redhead roused. She was disappointed that Starry was here. She knew Starry was Darien's favorite and that when she was here, she took all of Darien's attention. It was on rare occasions when she wasn't here that Darien would resort to others for pleasure. Starry had announced that she was leaving - moving away. It made some sad and upset, but those who had their sights on Darien, they were thrilled. 

"Sorry to disappoint, Red, but my doctor needs me." Starry retorted, her head cocked.

With a few more huffs and puffs, 'Red,' as Starry nick-named her, was stomping away, out of the room. 'Red' knew she wasn't going to get her way this time, but Starry wouldn't be staying for much longer and then she would make sure to be Darien's favorite. 

Darien stood up to take his favorite in his arms. She happily accepted his tight hold of her. 

"Nati, I thought you were leaving?" Darien asked her, by her real name - which no one else, except Malachite and Andrew knew. 

"I was–am still leaving. I just decided to stay a few extra days to say goodbye to you. I didn't get the chance to see you last time and I didn't want to leave without seeing you." Nati sounded as if she had a lump in her throat. Darien noticed. 

"My sweet, Nati. What am I going to do without you?" 

"Hopefully not Red!" She said with utter disdain. 

Darien laughed out loud. "Don't worry, that's not going to happen." 

"Good. Now, who should I get to replace me?" Nati was thinking out loud as she tried to narrow down a list of girls really quickly. 

"There is no need to think about it. I probably won't be coming around here much anymore anyway." 

"Aww, are you really that upset about my departure? I could fly back to see you whenever you need me to..." She proposed, sliding her arms around his neck, placing a tiny kiss on his lips while pressing her curvaceous figure against his arousing hard body. 

"Hmm, that's a very tempting offer..." he looked at her, considering what Malachite had said one day on how much his Nati looked like Kim Kardashian, only with an Eva Mendez face. 

"But, I'm going to have to say 'no' to that as well." He sadly revealed. 

Nati didn't think of it as a rejection. What her and Darien had was a "friends with benefits" relationship. They would see each other outside of the club for hangouts, get-togethers, dinner, and of course, intimate affairs. Neither ever developed more than 'friendship' feelings for the other. In fact, Nati had met someone who she was starting to fall for and that's why she was moving. She was only at Scarlett's to pay for school, that she was attending nearby. She had met this guy at school. Both finished their semesters and graduated with Bachelor's degrees. He lived in New Jersey and having no other ties here, they decided it would be best for her to move up there to be with him and bring their relationship to the next level. 

She would just miss her rendezvous with Darien. Never had she met anyone who was capable of giving her climactic orgasms so quickly and as intense as he did. That's why she had to say goodbye one last time. If she were going to start a life with her college sweetheart, she would have to get her cravings for Darien out of her system. It would be hard, but at least she could have Darien one more time before that life of fidelity started. It was almost the same for Darien. 

"Really? Hmm..." Nati picked up on what was going on. "So, who is the lucky lady who has captured your attention and soon, I'm sure, if you're not careful, your heart?" She determined with a small amount of envy. 

He knew he couldn't put anything past her. She could almost read him like a book. Her last words weighed on him. 

"Her name is Serena and I can't seem to get her out of my head." Darien sighed heavily. 

"Sounds serious. Tell me about her." Nati sat down, pulling him to sit next to her. She was wearing a black lace, off the shoulder dress that was mid-thigh length. She pulled her legs over Darien's lap, waiting for him to begin. 

"I don't want to talk anymore. My sexual frustration is getting the better of me." 

Not concerned with the openness of the room, if anyone were to walk in, Darien impatient from thinking of Serena all night, reached out to kiss Nati passionately. He brought his left hand to her right leg, inching his fingers delicately up her thighs. He reached her moist mound, slid her panties to one side, and began to slowly rub her clitoris. This had Nati cry out a moan. Darien smiled in his kiss as he enjoyed the pleasure he brought to her. His right hand brought down the lace fabric that concealed her breasts, and encased itself around her left breast, making sure to entice her hardened nipple with his fingertips. His tongue vacated her mouth and traveled to her left breast for the briefest of encounters, to tantalize her senses to no extent, and then back to her whimpering lips. He could already feel the wetness forming at his fingers so he dove in. At first with one finger, and then two, three... 

Nati wanted to hold off an orgasm so soon, so she elected to be the pleaser. She kissed him possessively and pushed him back further into the couch. She propped herself on her knees, hunched over his almost lying body, fondling with his zipper to unzip his jeans. She could feel his throbbing member below her touch and watched how her soft brushes of her fingers over his erection arched his body involuntarily to her. She grabbed a hold of him and quickly inserted him inside her awaiting mouth. He groaned in pleasure and what she could do to him. She held the base of his shaft and devoured as much of him as she could, going in and out, up and down. The deep-throat that she could handle with such ease is what brought him to the edge every time. He had to stop her before he would release himself. 

He brought her head to his, kissing her fiercely before he expertly straddled her across him and positioned her right above him so he could penetrate her with precision. They both moaned in unison as they felt the enrapturing bliss of their joining. She arched her body and heaving chest towards him, which he gladly accepted into his expecting hands and anticipating mouth, while she deliberately provoked him with a slow and steady grind. He swiftly quickened their pace, knowing full well how and when to send her to the brink of ecstasy. When she could no longer control the intensity, she surrendered to her climacteric release. Darien allowed the pace to slow gradually so she could relish in her current state of euphoria. 

Nati slowly slid off of him and turned so she was holding onto the back of the couch, on her knees. Darien stood behind her, grabbing her hair and pulling gently to turn her head so that she could face his for another riveting kiss. He entered her from behind, doggy style, grabbing her butt and smacking her cheeks, watching as they jiggled. He thrust faster and harder into her, holding onto her hips with near bruising strength. Nati's fingernails were digging into the plush couch's fabric from the excessive pounding. Panting out moans as she had never felt Darien so lustful with such strong sexual desires, she was trembling with the intensity and near reaching her climax again. Right as she succumbed to her second orgasm, Darien pulled out and released himself on her lower back. 

After a few minutes of panting and heavy breathing, resting from the physical demand their bodies just endured, and the tumultuous assault on their senses, the two felt as though their bodies were finally adjusting to normalcy. 

Pulling her dress back up and sliding her panties back on, that somehow came off in all the excitement, Nati stated, "This Serena is going to be the end of you! If you acted that way with me and you were just thinking about her, I can't even imagine what the two of you will go through when you're together! Goodness gracious!" 

"I know, right! There's just something about her. I've never had a woman consume my mind as much as she does. I've only known her for a day. Not even a day! A night, basically! I don't know what I'm going to do, Nati." Darien ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

"It'll be fine! If that's all you have to worry about, consider yourself lucky!" Nati comforted with a genuine smile and cuddle to his left arm. 

Darien didn't want to bring up the subject matter of his father, so he left her words to himself. "Thanks, love. I'm going to miss you." 

"I will miss you too. I want an invite to the wedding!" Nati said with a laugh, as she regarded his expression to her comment. He looked at her from his gaze that was focused on the ceiling, and gave a laughing smile. 

They would just soak up and enjoy each other's company for the remainder of the time that the club was open. It would be a while before these two would see each other again, but they would reminisce of happy times and just be thankful to each other for being there when the other needed them.


	3. The Past

** Loveology **  
_The Past_

Ormond Beach, especially by the sea, was beautiful. It was a quiet, family-friendly city with lots of daily activities anyone could partake in. It was a small town, but not so small as to not have a Super Wal-Mart. Those went up wherever there was money. And Ormond By the Sea was a wealthy city, more so in certain, private areas, one in which Serena resided in. Serena had loved growing up there. She went to safe, high-grade schools, was very studious and therefore excelled in her academics, and had boundless amounts of friendships. Overall, she had a fun and loving childhood and in her free time, she practically lived at the beach. 

On the beach too– her house was located right on the sand dunes. It was a flowery landscaped, Neo-eclectic style home with five bedrooms and three and a half baths. A chalky, foliage porch encircled the entire house. There was a large and spacious balcony herb and vegetable garden on the second story. With a retractable pergola canopy, it was the perfect spot for a waterfront outdoor dining experience and where many times Serena and her family had enjoyed their meals. 

To the right side of the house was a grand Japanese-inspired botanical garden. In the center was a waterfall, cascading through Japanese maple trees and moss into a tranquil koi fish pond. It was surrounded with well trimmed bushes and manicured shrubs with beautiful and in full-bloom, exotic flowers. It was a visual of colors galore. 

At the left side of the house started the beginning of a massive rock star styled pool with a centered rock island, flowing with waterfalls, that was encased by a high, long, and curvy slide. The bottom of the pool was decorated with nautical themed decals and gave a unique oceanic scene. It was ended at the back of the house and was all connected with veranda decking that lead a straight path to the beach. 

It was days like today, rainy ones, where Serena would sit on her window seat at the large bay windows that overlooked the ocean and just stare out into the waves and wonder, fascinated by the power of the water and by ways to harness it. She tried too, by surfing, boating, fishing, etc. She loved being near the water or more so, in the water. There was absolutely no way she could ever live far away from the beach. 

She was a tomboy at heart, but everyone's first visual examination of her attractiveness thought her to be a highly pampered and spoiled brat. When they were given their first impression of her charisma and disposition, they were pleasantly surprised by their original judgment and immediately fancied her. Girls wanted to hate her for her grace and glamor, but she gave them no reason. They couldn't do anything but love her. Guys loved how she was educated with outdoor activities and sports, all the while being aesthetically pleasing to the eye. 

"Is this the last box? I'm exhausted!" An almost twin to Serena whined. She was a golden blonde with honey highlights who had similar features of facial structure, height, and physique. Other than hair and eye color, which was more of a forget-me-not blue, they were nearly identical. 

Serena gave her an annoyed look. "Yes, Mina, it's the last one. I'm not sure why you're complaining. You've only carried in two boxes – two boxes that weren't even heavy!" She gritted through her teeth. Serena had carried in six to her two. 

'Why was it I had so many boxes anyway?' Serena thought.

Serena had left this house about a year ago to travel with their parents, leaving Mina, her sister, the house to herself. Their parents were concierge physicians, flying anywhere a patient requested, but staying nowhere in particular. This is what caused Serena to have so many boxes of personal items. She experimented with the "boutique medicine," but found out that it wasn't really her calling. She announced to Florida Hospital Ormond, where she had been currently contracted, that she would be returning home, but as soon as she announced her return, Ami had contacted her about a relocation to Florida Hospital Orlando as per Dr. Castalla Shields. Serena couldn't refuse the offer. 

"But I ran further than you did earlier and my feet hurt from walking up those stairs!" Mina pouted.

She had a point. Earlier they went jogging in their neighborhood, hence the outfits they were wearing. Mina was wearing a lime green, Victoria's Secret Showtime sports bra with black correlating Showtime crops. Serena was matching to Mina, but with a hot pink sports bra. Both had their hair done up in high buns that sat on top of their heads.  
They ran a good six miles before Serena's phone started vibrating like crazy, indicating that she was receiving alerts and notifications in various forms of texts, emails, messages, etc. She had the need to respond, so she slowed her paced and eventually stopped, leaving Mina to continue. Mina then came back around to Serena, nudging her to cease her "working" and continue jogging. It was a short time later when it started to downpour. 

_"Typical Florida weather." Mina had stated with frustration. "How is it that there could be no clouds in the sky, bright and sunny, and then all of a sudden, torrential rain for only five minutes? I just don't understand."_

_"Just be thankful there's no thunder or lightening! I think I see a rainbow though!" Serena amused._

_"Two of them! See, one over there too!" Mina had added with gleam, pointing in the direction of the second one._

It was after the rain when Serena thought it was time to unload and unpack her things. 

"Hey, I'm hungry. Why don't we go out and get something to eat? We can go to your favorite place – Mai Tais!" Mina hinted, clapping her hands.

"That's your favorite place." Serena countered, wiping her forehead of the sweat from her fit with the boxes.

"You like it too!" Mina counteracted. "Besides, I think David is working tonight and you know what that means...!"

"It's Wednesday, so I'm sure he is working. Aww, Mina, why do you have to tease the guy by leading him on? You know he would do anything you ask in a heartbeat. You shouldn't take advantage of the poor guy." Serena advised with little effort.

"Oh, please! He knows exactly where I stand on the matter. I can't help it if the man thrives at my presence and hangs on my every word!" Mina explained with poise.

With a sigh, "Oh, alright. But not like this." Serena said as she indicated her apparel.

"Of course not! I'm going to get in the shower." Mina announced as she walked towards her room, undoing her hair bun.

Serena's attention immediately went right back to her phone. She wanted to finish putting events into her calendar and check to see if she had replies from her messages. One was from Mrs. Shields, asking her to be prompt in the morning at the hospital to check in on Mr. Shields. She was afraid his condition was worsening. Serena felt compassion towards this man she hardly knew. She wanted to make sure she did everything she could to aide in his current medical condition. Her thoughts then turned to a distinct, obsidian-haired, magnificent and gorgeous individual who showed his tenderheartedness towards his father and how her heart ached at his expressions. How could a man she only met a day ago pique her interest so much? It was as if she knew him her whole life, she was absolutely comfortable with him. She shook her thoughts away from the hold he had on her senses and wondered about this compelling enigma.

It was seven o'clock by the time they finally made it to the restaurant/bar. The hostess greeted them immediately by name, knowing them pretty well as they were considered "regulars" there.

"Your usual table?" The cute and petite, ebony-skinned hostess asked as she lead them to the vicinity of their expected table.

"Yes, please." Serena answered sheepishly. She felt a little awkward or embarrassed, she wondered which, by how much they frequented the place.  
It was early enough still that the "good seats" were still available. An hour later and this placed would be packed with people for the "Rumble," a contest for the local, hottest bands competing for a cash prize.

"Would you like me to leave the menus, just in case?" Anne, as it read on her name tag, the hostess asked politely as a courtesy, rather than insinuate more of their habitual habits.

"Yes, actually. I need to break out of my routine and order something new, different, unexpected." Serena vowed with boldness.

"Feeling frisky, are we?" Mina let out with a tease and sly smile. Serena only returned with a smile and lifting of her golden eyebrows for dramatic effect.

"Alright, your server, Nicolette, I believe, will be taking care of you and should be here shortly. Enjoy!" With a smile, the hostess turned on her heels and headed back to her podium at the front of the restaurant.

Mina and Serena ordered one alcoholic drink each and as Serena so tenaciously stated, ordered an unexpected meal of chicken satay skewers instead of her usual chicken caesar wrap. It wasn't a stretch, but it was different. Once their meal arrived, Mina finally located David. He was busy directing the different bands on where to set up and hang out until it was their turn to play. It was pretty crowded for a Wednesday night, undoubtedly due to the contest. 

The seats they were seated at were weather-resistant plush cushions on dark wicker benches. They were fenced by a short concrete wall that allowed them to look over to the bandshell, where concerts and events were held throughout the year. Passed the bandshell, was the beach. They would only need to walk across the courtyard of the bandshell, walk down the steps and be on the beach. They could also see the beach from where they were sitting, but at this time in the night, it was pitch black over the beach and all that could be heard were the waves of the ocean. There was no moon tonight to light up the oceanic view. 

Just as they were finishing dinner and Nicolette had taken their plates away, David came up and sat down next to Mina. 

"Hey, ladies! How are y'all this evening?" He asked, looking Mina up and down, as much as he could. Mina allowed it and gave him a seductive smile. Serena only shook her head.

"Hello, David. WE are doing just fine. How are you?" Serena emphasized, trying to get David to stop undressing Mina with his eyes and for Mina to stop teasing the poor man.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Same shit, different day." David responded casually, finally directing his gaze towards Serena.

"How are the bands today?" Mina asked with actual interest.

"Not too bad, but the best bands have yet to play." He smiled earnestly, proud of the choices he and his service manager selected for the contest. "One of the bands is starting to hit it big. They've been asked to play for a couple big cities, but agreed to play here tonight as somewhat of a tribute to their home town and for the fans who helped in their success. They will be the last band to play. Y'all should definitely stick around for them!"

"Oooh, sounds exciting! What do you think, Serena? Are you game?" Mina was pleading with her eyes.

Serena was thinking about how she had to be in Orlando bright and early. She wasn't planning on making this a long and late night. Of course Mina was a big girl and could stay out late and do as she so pleased, but they each looked out for one another and preferred to be either out together or home together.

"We will see how the night goes." Serena answered honestly. She sounded like their mother, being authoritative. She hated that. 'What an old lady I am turning out to be...' Serena thought dryly.

"Good enough for me!" Mina beamed, looking back to David.

He smiled. "Hey, did y'all want something more to drink?" Observing the low liquid volume in their glasses, he pointed to each one, waiting for their answers.

"Sure!" Mina quickly answered.

Again, Serena was thinking about the long drive in the morning and the hour she would need to wake in order to dress and ready herself for work. 'Screw it, I don't want to be an old woman!' She talked herself into having another drink.

"Yes, I will have another one! Thank you for asking!"

"Alrighty then, I will get Nicolette on that for ya." He was looking for her in the sea of heads.

As if she heard him, she was promptly at their table. "Another round?" Nicolette asked with a smile.

"Hmm, I would like a Shark Attack this time." Serena supplied.

"What's that?" Mina inquired.

"It's our version of a Bloody Mary. It's really good and comes with a delicious garnish for a wonderful visual appeal and superb flavor." Nicolette sold the the idea to Mina as well.

"I'll have the same."

"I will be right back with your drinks!"

"The name is interesting! I see why you would call it a 'Shark Attack' with the hint from the name 'Bloody Mary!'" Mina was easily entertained.

"I like the name, too." Serena agreed.

David gave a small laugh. "I need to check in with the bands about to play, but I will try to come back around and see y'all." He smiled at Serena and then at Mina. His flirting with her was relentless.

"Okay, we will be here." Mina chirped.

"Thanks again, David, for the drinks!" Serena said with gratitude.

"Yes, thank you!" Mina added. David waved a hand in their direction and he walked away.

Serena followed David with her gaze and stopped when her eyes landed on a figure who passed by David. She hadn't seen him in years!

"Oh my god, Mina, I think I see Bryson!"

"Get the hell out!? Bryson Adessi!? Where, where?" They only knew of one 'Bryson.' Mina leaned in closer to Serena rather than turn her head and start to look so they weren't caught gawking.

"He is heading this way!" Serena saw him walking in their direction, but they hadn't made eye contact. Their table was at the end of the isle, there would be no way that he wouldn't see them.

"Oh my god, oh my god! What are you going to do?" Mina probed with extreme interest.

"Not avoid him – he would see me for sure if I were to jump up and hide somewhere!" Serena almost said with a panic. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, she was thrilled to see him! It had just been so long that she didn't quite know how to act. Would he see her and pretend that he didn't even know her? Would he recognize her? Would he just say 'Hi' and keep walking? She didn't want to be the one to initiate anything. Luckily they hadn't made eye contact yet so she would pretend to be in a deep conversation with Mina and if he made a gesture, she would go from there. Either way, she just thought every scenario that played in her head was an awkward one. 

Nicolette had made it back to them with their drinks and was semi-blocking his view of them. They thanked her for their drinks, but was still enamored with Bryson to pay her much attention. She was familiar with it and didn't mind and headed to her next table. He had been stopped by a couple of guys standing a few tables in front of them. This gave Mina the perfect time to check and see if she thought it was him. 

"Yep, that looks like Bryson. Only he is much cuter. Look at those muscles! He got bigger, Serena!" 

Serena couldn't help but look at him. Mina was right, he was a sight! Not that he hadn't been before, but apparently he had been working out more and it was showing in his well-defined and chiseled musculature physique. He was gloriously fit and in great shape. That smile... Serena remembered that. 

"Wow..." Was all that Serena could say. She had missed him. The kind of miss you have for someone you haven't seen in a very long time and when you do, it's a pleasant surprise. It's a miss that has been so long that you almost forget why or if you are even mad at the person. 

Their parting was a little uneasy and a little hurtful. They were highschool sweethearts and thought they were madly in love with each other back then. Thirteen years ago when she was sixteen, she lost her virginity to him. He was nine months older than her. She would always say how she thought she was conceived the day he was born – that they were made for each other. 'How silly of me to ever think such a thought.' She teased herself as she reminisced. 

Their relationship turned into a long distance one when he turned eighteen. Not only did he move to another state for his mother so that she could be closer to her new boyfriend, but he also joined the Army and was sent to basic training in another state entirely. It was a double whammy to her. At first she thought it so sweet that he would just pick up and leave everything for his mother, but then she thought it as competition between her and another woman. He was such a momma's boy, she grew sick of it. When he went into the Army, it was almost heroic and she was proud of him. Realization didn't set in until he was actually deployed. He joined the Army right after the war with Afghanistan started so as soon as basic training was done, he was sent overseas to the forefront because he was an Army Ranger. She never cried so hard in all her life. She felt as though she lost him before he even left. All she ever did was watch Fox News in case anything was ever said of his platoon. It was an amazement that she didn't fail any of her college classes at that time with how distracted she was. 

When he finally returned home, he didn't seem the same. She totally understood – he was at war after all! Who would come home the same? It wasn't due to post-traumatic stress disorder or any other post war syndrome. He was full of life and appreciated all the small things. It was rather impressive. It only made Serena feel more like she was on his back-burner as he played the field and only came back to her if his first choices fell through. She grew tired and hurt by it that the only thing she felt she could do was let him go. It seemed hard on him, but she believed it to be because he no longer had a back-up plan. Maybe that wasn't his case, but she didn't believe him.  


They had mutual friends so every now and then she would hear about him, but she hadn't personally communicated with him. When Myspace was popular, she found him on there and friend requested him. He accepted, but he was never on. Before he terminated his account, he wrote a message to her saying that it was nothing personal to her, but that he never went on there nor had the time for it so he was deleting his page. He was just someone who would always have a place in her heart for being her first love.

"He is with Nolan." Serena informed. Nolan was someone Mina used to date about the time Serena dated Bryson. They were best buddies so it was only logical that Bryson was in town and wanted to hang out with old friends. 'Why did it have to be this place at this time?' Serena questioned to herself.

"He is?" Mina was shocked. It had been sometime since she last saw him as well. He was a favorite of her past boyfriends. He ended up leaving to tour the world because he was a professional surfer. 

"This must be some sort of reunion or something." Mina guessed. 

They both suddenly became aware of their appearances, as if wanting to impress these men. Both were happy that they decided to dress up a bit. Mina doing so to flirt with David and Serena just doing so because Mina did. She didn't want to seem like the odd one dressed down standing next to Mina's beautiful figure. Each made sure to check the other sister out for any loose hair or make-up smear. 

Unfortunately for them, this movement of theirs grabbed Nolan's attention. He noticed who they were and gave Bryson a backhand to the arm to draw Bryson's attention to what he was staring at. Bryson's eyes grew wide and his smile turned devilish. They both nodded at each other, excused themselves from their gathering and headed towards the lovely blondes. 

Just as Serena and Mina were finishing their approvals of each other and themselves, Bryson and Nolan stopped at their table. 

"Hello, ladies! What a wonderful surprise to find the two of you here!" Nolan said with a cocky grin.

"Hey, Nolan! Wow, it's been a long time! How have you been?" Mina said with as much surprise as she could muster. She stood up so she could give him a hug.

"Hi, Serena. I'm happy to have the chance to see you while I am down." Bryson said into her hair as he embraced her.

"Bryson. I'm utterly stunned! I can't believe you're actually here! It's great to see you!" Serena replied back, still hugging him and now almost swaying back and forth.

All were able to physically size one another up. All were each impressed with one another and with a few alcoholic drinks in their systems, a little turned on.

"Please, sit so we can catch up!" Mina suggested as she slid back into her seat, sliding as far back as she could to give Nolan room to sit.

'Guess she's done with David for the night...' Serena thought as she did the same for Bryson.

Each couple was almost in their own little worlds, catching up as if only a week went by for them. Nicolette had appeared again and this time brought another round for everyone. 'So much for not having a hangover in the morning...' Serena thought as she started on her third cocktail of the evening. As the night progressed and alcoholic drinks consumed, the couples found themselves acting like real couples. Mina and Nolan were making out at this point and Bryson was kissing Serena's neck and earlobes.  
Serena knew this didn't feel all that right, but in the heat of the moment, she didn't care. 

"Why don't we finish this at my place?" Mina asked Nolan as she bit her bottom lip.

"Shall we take yours or my car?" Nolan growled.

"How about you drive Mina's car with her, and I take Serena in my car, back to their place?" Bryson propositioned, overhearing the conversation.

"Sounds good to me." Serena concurred. The guys were better with holding their liquor and seemed in a better position to drive than the women did. Besides, they only lived three blocks away.

On the way to the car, Mina and Nolan couldn't keep their hands off one another. Even inside the car, they continued their make-out sessions. Nolan sped off and out the parking garage and onto the street while Bryson and Serena were just coming to his car, holding hands. As they reached the car, Bryson pulled Serena into him, wrapping his arms around her waist and her hands encircling his neck.

"I've missed you – missed this – holding you. You're so beautiful, Serena." He affectionately stated.

"You still know how to give me goosebumps." Serena replied in a daze.

With a smile, he kissed her and pulled away, leading her to the passenger door. Inside the car, he pulled her close again for another long and heated kiss. After putting the car in gear, he put his left hand on the steering wheel and his right hand on Serena's left thigh. She stared at him with a seductive smile, running her fingers over his typical military hairstyled cut of a shaved head.

Once home, Serena and Bryson made their way to the double pool deck chair loungers. It was roomy enough for them to cuddle and fondle each other a little. Mina and Nolan were probably in Mina's bedroom already tangled in the sheets. Serena and Bryson didn't do too much talking. Their time spent together was mainly kissing or moaning.

It was a while later when Serena woke up. It was still pitch black outside, so it couldn't have been morning yet. Thank goodness. Serena would never hear the end of it from Mrs. Shields or ever forgive herself for missing an important consultation with a patient in need or even face Darien again. Darien! Somehow she just felt anguish and guilt. 'What for?' She wondered. It was then that she felt an arm around her waist and remembered what happened prior to her falling asleep. She must have been drunk if she were falling asleep outside! Her clothes were still on. 'That's a good sign.' She guessed. Her neck felt stiff. Probably from her sleeping position that she must have been in for quite some time. She found her phone under the lounger they were laying on. It digitally read '3:15 AM.' It was a little after midnight when they arrived home. They must have been sleeping for at least an hour. Her alarm wasn't set to go off until five thirty AM. She had to wake Bryson up. He could leave or sleep on the couch, but she needed to get some comfortable sleep. She doubted he would let her sleep much if she woke him up and let him in her bed. Her movement from getting up stirred Bryson from his sleep. 

"Serena?" Bryson groggily asked.

"Yes. Bryson, let's go inside. It's chilly out here." That must have been what woke her up. The ocean breeze was sending chills down her body.

"What time is it? I should probably go. I have breakfast planned with some friends."

"It's three in the morning. I have to get up in two hours for work. If you do leave, don't worry about Nolan. Mina can give him a ride when they wake up." She assured him.

He nodded his head. "Sorry that I feel asleep on you. I must have drank more than I thought."

"No worries! I did too." Serena gave him a sweet smile.

"Let me make it up to you and take you to dinner tonight." He said as he stood up to stretch.

Serena could see his toned muscles when he did that. 'Why does he have to look so good?' She puzzled.

"Let me get back to you because I may need to stay longer at the hospital."

"Okay, let me know when you find out." He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you later, okay?" He said as he let her go and walked towards the gate that led to the driveway.

"I will. Good night." 'Good night? It's early morning!' Serena corrected herself silently. She walked inside and straight to her room. She fully undressed to her panties and snuggled under the covers, falling fast asleep.


	4. The Diagnosis

**Loveology**  
 _The Diagnosis_

ERR ERR ERR ERR ERR

Serena's alarm was sounding. She fumbled to find the annoying contraption's button to shut the thing up. “Urgh, I'm never drinking again,” she declared with a croak. Regret was felt as she slowly pulled herself up and away from her comfy bed. She stumbled to her bathroom, hoping the room wouldn't start spinning or she wouldn't get the queasy-feeling associated with too much alcohol. 

Serena took a cold shower to help wake her up. As oddly refreshing as the cold water was, she had a terrible headache. After the shower, she rummaged through her medicine cabinet to find the Tylenol. Only two capsules left. 'That should help me until I reach the hospital...' she surmised. She swallowed the capsules with tap water before she attempted to scrub her teeth and tongue to rid her breath of that lingering alcohol smell. A swish of Listerine helped rid it completely.

With a few dabs of concealer under her eyes for the dark circles due to little sleep, a little bit of blush, and brushes of mascara on each eye, she was finished with her make-up. As she combed her hair, she thought of ways she could style it. She didn't have time for anything fancy, so she opted for a mid-length wrap around ponytail. This hairdo displayed her dangling pearl earrings that accentuated the middle of her face. Not that she needed any help. Serena had perfect skin sans make-up. 

Choosing a white scoop neck top contrast-waist with black-embroidered lace dress that hugged her curves like spandex, she grabbed a pair of classic black open-toed heels. Her doctor's coat would highlight the contrast. Placed around her neck was her first-class cardiology-grade stethoscope that she took everywhere with her. Most times she had it suspended from her rear-view mirror when she wasn't in a hospital setting. 

Making her way downstairs, she became aware of a delicious aroma. Reaching the kitchen, she found Mina pouring what looked-to-be pancake batter on the griddle. “What are you doing up so early?” Serena queried of Mina while grabbing a piece of bacon.

“I have a meeting with a new client today. I completely forgot about it until my phone alerted me of it twenty minutes ago.” Her back was towards Serena – she was peeking under the bubbling batter to see if it was ready to be flipped over.

“Oh. So much for having a relaxing day at the beach,” Serena teased, filling a travel mug with a smoothie Mina made for her every day. It was composed of fruits, veggies, Greek yogurt, and juice.

“Very funny. So, how did it go with Bryson?” Mina eagerly inquired, giving Serena her full attention with a grin. 

“Nothing happened. He left a few hours ago.” Serena shrugged, tightening the lid of her travel mug and took a sip of it.

Mina gasped, “What happened? Why did he leave?” She looked perplexed. 

“Relax, Mina. Everything is fine. We just fell asleep on the loungers. When we woke up, we both realized we needed to be up early and needed the rest.” Serena appeased. 

“Speaking of which, you will need to give Nolan a ride home. 

“No worries. I can do that on my way in.” Mina glanced around, making sure Nolan wasn't up yet. “He is not as good as I remembered! Even with the alcohol – blah!” She whispered and gave a bored look before she flipped the pancake.

“Wow, the infamous play-boy, not living up to his reputation. Tsk tsk tsk,” Serena laughed. “Listen, I gotta go, but I will see you when I get off tonight.” She grabbed her keys and headed for the garage door.

“Okay, have a good day!” Mina called out to her, taking her pancake off and putting it on a plate.

“Thanks, you too!” Serena replied as she closed the garage door. She made her way to her Tahoe and prepared for the hour and a half drive.

He just pulled into his parking spot in the hospital's parking garage. This was an area designated for physicians only. There were several parking areas for physicians, but he just preferred this area because it was closest to his office and his neurology floor. Ami parked here too, so he assumed she would have Serena park here as well. He casually looked around to see if he could see her Tahoe. She hadn't arrived yet. It was seven in the morning, so he was a little early.

Shift change was happening with most of the staff. Night nurses were being relieved by the day nurses, the respiratory therapists, the transporters, etc.  
Everyone recognized Dr. Shields as he passed them on his way to the cardiology floor. He smiled, offered a wave or a brief acknowledgment and 'hello.' He was donning a charcoal-grey dress shirt with a long red tie and black slacks, under his doctor's coat. His shiny black dress shoes were soundless as he walked on the tile floor and into the elevator. 

“Dr. Shields?” Darien was absentmindedly checking the calendar on his phone when he heard someone call his name. He turned to view the man, granting him his attention. “Hi, my name is Dr. Easton, Aspen Easton. I am an Orthopedic Surgeon and I am touring Florida Hospital for a possible permanent location. Anyway, I have read your articles and journal entries and it would be an honor to shake the hand of the man who is single-handedly changing the face of medicine!” He gleamed as he held out an outstretched hand for Darien to take. Darien complied. 

“Thank you, Dr. Easton. I appreciate your compliment. I hope you also enjoy this facility and find it welcoming. I'm sure we would love to have you.” Darien stated with sincerity and a polite smile. 

“Thank you, Dr. Shields! Umm, this is my floor, but I hope to chat with you sometime about a proposition for a new trial?” he ambitiously requested as he stepped out of the elevator. 

“Of course. Until then, Mr. Easton.” Darien said with slight bow as the elevator door began to close. 

'That was interesting. What an enthusiastic man...' he silently reflected. He heard the chime, indicating he had reached his destination. Out he went and to the left. There was a long hallway that would lead around to another long hallway and then another. This floor was different from all other floors in that it had three major sections to it. 

Florida Hospital is one of the leading Centers of Excellence in the nation for cardiovascular health issues. Because of the hospital's reputation and results, surgeons from around the world travel to this facility to take part in the hospital's Center of Excellence training program, where they witness firsthand the groundbreaking techniques utilized by the hospital's physicians. It was an honor to be asked to come here, as Serena was. They sought her out, not the other way around. Darien smiled as he thought of the blonde-haired beauty. 

He neared the room he was seeking and found two raven-haired beauties. Both were standing with their backs to him, one with a regal updo of a knotted chignon and the other with a retro braided updo with bangs, that he couldn't currently see. They were both dressed in designer pant suits, one in all black and the other in red with a splash of white in a Chiffon blouse.

They were talking to the day nurse who just came on. His mother was probably telling the nervous nurse what his mother expected to be her husband's plan of care for the day. His sister adding in when she felt the need to. Darien wasn't sure if he wanted to stop and help the poor nurse or continue on into his father's room. If he stopped, he would have to deal with his mother on the issue of her keeping hush about his father's condition. He preferred to see his father instead. 'Sorry, nurse..' 

Walking into his father's room, he noticed the brightness coming in from the windows along the back wall. The sun's rays were peeping through, giving an orange hue to the room. His father was sitting in a reclined chair reading the paper. 'Must be having a good day,' Darien speculated. The TV was quietly playing in the background, a news broadcaster speaking on current events. 

“Hey, dad, how you feelin'?” Darien walked up to him, just stopping a foot away from him. His hands were in his pant pockets, a nostalgic smile graced his handsome face, and curious eyes looked on to his father. 

“Son! So good to see you! Come here, my boy!” The fairly well-looking older man chimed, opening his arms. Darien lovingly embraced his father. At his ear, Darien affirmed, “I know it goes without saying, but I love you, dad.” Darien wasn't sure why he said it. He just didn't want to take any chances with his father's condition changing dramatically from one day to the next. 

“Oh, son! No need to worry your pretty little head – I'll be fine!” the salt and pepper-haired man chuckled. 

“I thought I heard voices. Darien, it's good to see you.” his mother, Castalla, smiled, her hazel eyes portraying a soft smile as well. Just then, his sister walked in. 

“Dare! I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks!” She ran in, giving him a big hug. Her black-bean colored eyes gave the illusion of a purple hue from this angle. 

“Hi, Rei.” He hugged back with a sympathetic smile. “I'm sorry that it has been a while. It won't happen again. I'm clearing my schedule. Family comes first,” he determined, looking to his father.

“Oh, Darien, we know how busy you are. You are an excellent physician and your patients need you. We understand. Don't beat yourself up,” Castalla comforted, still standing in the doorway. 

With bitter annoyance Darien asked his mother, “Is that why I wasn't notified of his condition sooner?” Darien gave a nod in his father's direction for emphasis. “I should have been notified immediately!” Castalla's mouth went tight, but she said nothing. Darien had angry eyes directed to his mother. 

“Don't even start you two. I won't have our happy reunion soured by your animosity towards each other.” Rei hissed at Darien and her mother as she released him. 

“Everyone, calm down,” it was Dastian, their father, now who spoke. Even though he was in his chair, hooked up to monitors, you couldn't tell his unstable condition with his authoritative tone. “Darien, do not be mad at your mother. I asked her not to tell you.” Dastian folded the paper evenly and set it down, removing his glasses.

“Wh-what? Why?” Darien stammered. Castalla walked in now, rubbing her arms and looking down.

Dastian let out a sigh. “Darien, you already have so much on your plate. I don't need you concerning yourself with my condition. I knew you would focus all of your energy on me instead of where it should be – on your patients and on your trials. You are being nominated for the most prestigious award. I know how hard you have worked for this, you deserve this, and I refuse to be the one to keep you from achieving it. Not to mention you would be driving your sister insane with the company business.” Dastian glanced towards Rei who nodded in agreement. “Besides, your mother found the finest Cardiologist in the country. I'm in good hands.” 

Darien didn't realize how quickly his mind went from his father to the aforementioned Cardiologist. That reminded him of what she had told him the night before – about seeking a consultation from him on his father. He went back to what his father was saying. 

“Enough of this. Quit treating me like a child. Nothing is more important than my family – than you. A stupid award cannot replace you if anything were to happen. My reputation, this hospital's reputation, the family business – none of it matters if my family isn't here.” Darien was offended, hurt, angry. “I need some air.” Darien stated, leaving the room abruptly. 

“Dare.” Rei called out to him. Castalla tried reaching for his arm as he walked passed, but he jerked it away. 

“Let him be. He probably needs a little alone time to decompress.” Dastian suggested.

Darien didn't want to take the hallways or the elevators in case someone wanted to chat him up. He went straight towards the stairs. From the third floor, which he was on, he practically flew down the steps. He just needed to breathe in fresh air and cool himself off. It seemed stuffy in the hospital. The morning air would help calm him so he could consider all that was said. 

Once he reached outside, he felt relief wash over him. He ripped off his doctor's coat and hung it over a railing nearby. He loosened his tie and took a deep breath. He just didn't understand their reasoning. It's like they didn't even know him. How could they treat him like a child. 'This is ridiculous!' He was pacing, one hand on his hip, the other rubbing his forehead. 

“Darien?” He didn't hear her approach him and his name was barely heard over his thoughts. He almost ran into her. 

“Serena?” Darien was briefly dumbfounded to find her there. For some reason he felt he was at his parent's house until he realized her coat and stethoscope. It brought him back to his location: the physician's parking lot. 

“Is everything okay?” Serena looked at him with concern. 

Darien looked at her and saw worry in her glaucous blue eyes. He turned away, resting his hands on the railing that was holding his coat. 

“Is your father okay? I was just on my way to see him.” Serena claimed. 

“Yeah, he's fine. You can go up and see him.” He insisted, still focusing on the spot he was staring at on the ground in front of him. Serena couldn't help but hear the anger in his voice. She wanted to console him for whatever was bothering him. 

“Okay, I will see you up there then.” She placed a comforting hand on his side, near his lower back. He couldn't help but close his eyes at the warmth of her touch and submerge in the pleasure it brought him. He felt himself relax. He let out a deep sigh. Maybe he was overreacting. He was probably just full of worry for his father and just tired from overworking. He needed to apologize. Now was not the time to be angry, especially with his father being hospitalized. Darien would never forgive himself if his last conversation with his father was a resentful one.

KNOCK KNOCK 

Serena appeared at Dastian's door, hovering in the doorway with a soft smile. All eyes turned to her.

“Dr. Lunarea, please come in.” Castalla allowed, waving her hand for Serena to come forth. 

Serena walked in and bowed slightly, “Good morning, Mr. Shields, Mrs. Shields, and -” Serena looked at each individual respectively, and stopped when she reached Rei. She didn't know who Rei was. She wondered if this breathtaking woman was Darien's sister. She looked too much like Mrs. Shields to be a girlfriend of Darien's.  
“Rei,” Rei offered her name to Serena. “Good morning.” She couldn't help but take in the blonde's appearance. She was stunning and young. Not at all who she imagined to be one of the top Cardiologists in the country. 

“Rei, good morning.” Serena outreached her hand to shake Rei's. Rei took her hand and gave a firm handshake. They were almost sizing one another up. Neither knowing what the other's reason being. 

Turning her attention to Dastian, Serena asked, “How are you feeling today, Mr. Shields?” She opened his chart to write down his responses in a Progress Note. 

“My energy is back, though my blood pressure and heart rate may have risen a bit since this morning...” he replied, thinking of the ordeal that took place with Darien.  
Serena frowned, knowing Darien was probably involved. She wondered what transpired between them. “Okay. Let me check it out.” Serena pulled the stethoscope off her neck and plugged the eartips in her ears, taking the chest piece over Dastian's heart to start the chest auscultations. 

“Hmm, everything still sounds the same – typical of your condition. It's not worse, so that's good. Seems like the EPS drug trial is working in your favor.” Serena gave a genuine smile. “I want to check the results of the Holter monitor, the stress testing, and the EP study again. I may need a consult if my findings are conclusive. Let me go review those results and I'll be back in to explain the best course of action.” She stood up, speaking to everyone now. “Hang tight. Things are starting to look up.” She gave a reassuring smile and walked out of the room. 

“Thanks, Dr. Lunarea.” They all appreciated.

Darien noticed Serena's figure standing at the nurse's station when he exited the stairwell entry. She was looking at the hand-held portable device that displayed patient's electronic medical records. That particular chart was probably his father's. From this view, he could see the long length of her blonde hair, reaching to her toned, shapely calf muscles. Her heels added height to her already long, slender legs. He was captivated by this woman already and he hardly knew her. A lump in his throat formed as he realized what she could do to him by modestly showing off her lower legs. Heaven forbid he ever see her in a bikini, let alone anything less! He resisted heading her way, even though she asked him for a consult. He needed to speak with his family first.

As he walked in the room, he shut the door behind him. 

“Dar-” Rei started to say before Darien interrupted.

“Let me speak. I want to apologize for my earlier outbursts. It was absurd and uncalled for. My intentions were not to cause an argument or to be bitter in the process. Again, I am sorry.” He exhaled loudly. He didn't realize he was holding his breath in as he spoke.

Rei and Castalla stood up to hug Darien.

“Darien, I am sorry. We should have told you. I promise it won't happen again,” Castalla assured.

“No, it won't happen again because dad is going to get better. That, I promise.” Darien declared, his eyes shifted to his father.

Rei smiled and hugged him again. “I love you, Darien. You are a good man. I've gotta go though. I will see you at the office tomorrow?” Rei needed to verify with Darien as she gave her parents hugs as well.

“Yes, I will be there an hour before the meeting,” he confirmed.

“Make sure you have Sarah draft up the quarterly revenue cycle and don't let Jonathon forget the international list of investors...” Dastian reminded Rei. There was a very important meeting for their company, Shields Financial Enterprises, Inc. It could possibly bring in more investors and their capital for financial backing. Dastian was dismayed that he would be missing it.

“I can handle it, dad,” Rei held out her hand, giving him an, 'I got this!' impression. 

“We will handle it and make you proud.” Darien interjected. 

“Yes! Love you guys!” Rei declared before opening the door to leave. 

As she was leaving, Serena walked in behind her. “Pardon my intrusion – Darien, may I have a word with you, please?”

' _Darien_? When did they meet? And since when has she been on a first name basis with him?' Castalla mulled. This certainly wasn't unnoticed by Rei either. She turned to look at the woman who was leaning in her father's room. Rei didn't have time to linger, however. There was much to do before the meeting tomorrow. She would make Darien explain himself when she saw him in the morning. 

Darien excused himself from his parents and followed Serena to the nurse's station. He inhaled her wild-flower scent, wondering if it was a perfume, shampoo, or just her natural scent. With the hand-held device in her hand, she met his eyes before starting. He was smiling down at her and she couldn't help but smile back with a blush.  
“So these are your father's results.” She turned to position herself so she was just about flush with his side, inclining and slanting the device so he could see better. A brush of her hips was felt on his thigh for the briefest of seconds and he heard an intake of breath come from her. A wide grin formed on his face as he sensed she was having just as much woe about him as he was of her. 

Her delicate fingers expertly navigated the device, showing all the test results and explaining her findings as she went through each result. She could feel his heated breath on her neck as she breathed in his musky scent laced with citrus, sage, and a hint of lavender. Her senses were in overdrive, as well as her emotions. It took everything she could muster to focus on the task at hand. 

“As you can see, all the results seem to point to the neurocardiac axis. I would like to seek your expertise on this matter.” Serena looked up at him, awaiting his response.  
“I agree, it does look like that may be the issue. I can have some tests ran today. Hopefully I can have those results to you by this evening. I will be out tomorrow, but if I need to, I can swing by to check out the results and let you know.” His jaw clenched and unclenched as he had listened to her. The close proximity of them was quickening his pulse. He jokingly thought of how appropriate her career choice was. 

“That's great! Let's go let them know.” Serena smiled optimistically while turning in the direction of his father's room. The warm feeling she was having started to subside once she left his presence. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. 'Oh, what this man does to me!' she puzzled. 

Walking in Dastian's room, Serena greeted them again and motioned to Darien as she spoke. 

“Looking over your test results, we believe we found the root cause of most of your issues.” Serena spoke first. 

“I would like to have some neuro tests done today to find out for sure.” Darien finished. 

“So, what is it?” Castalla asked, curious. 

There was a silent pause. Neither knew if the other would want to volunteer the information first. 

“We believe it's the neurocardiac axis causing the issues. We won't know for sure until we find out the results to some of these tests I want you to do.” Darien briefed. 

“The neurocardiac axis links the cardiovascular and nervous systems to physiological problems.” Castalla recalled from her infinite wisdom of the medical books she continued reading long after her degrees, exams, and titles. 

“Yes, and these problems are related to the fundamental factor of stress on the body, as well as contributing to the imbalance of the nervous system and physiological function.” Darien volunteered. 

“Moreover, the brain can control the heart rate through the sympathetic nervous system.” Serena finished, sending a small smile to Darien. This woman continued impressing him with her profound knowledge on various subjects. 

The connection between Darien and Serena was blatantly obvious to Dastian and Castalla. 

“I'm excited about our prompt progress in regards to your condition. My goal is to have you feeling yourself in no time.” Serena cheerfully expressed with a warm smile. 

“Thank you, Dr. Lunarea. I appreciate your hard work and diligence concerning my health. We are thankful to have you with us.” Dastian praised. 

“Yes, Dr. Lunarea. We are very thankful and lucky to have you. I shall personally see to it that you receive a generous compensation package, signifying our appreciation.” Castalla sincerely proclaimed with gratitude. 

“It's really not necessary...” Serena protested. 

“Nonsense. You deserve it and we won't take 'no' for an answer.” Dastian retorted. 

“If you insist... Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few reports I must type up.” She blushed and gave a slight bow. “Darien, let me know when you have the results, please.” was requested of him. 

“Of course. I will call for you as soon as I do.” He teased with his smoldering eyes and wicked grin. 

Serena's hue drastically turned scarlet . His smile widened. 

“Thank you. Have a good day.” she returned with a charming smirk. 

Castalla had watched the scenes between the two from the moment Serena requested her son's attention. She witnessed the fervor emanating between the two when their eyes roamed over one another and how desire was held at bay when their bodies grazed each other and the excitement conveyed from their closeness. 

“I know of your oath to not mix business with pleasure. I hope that it is indeed something you still honor?” She presumed, though wasn't quite sure. Never had she doubted him before. Something was unique with Serena...and different with her son when he was with her. Something that he never displayed with any other woman. 

“I can assure you, my oath is still very much intact.” Darien confirmed. 'His oath.' He didn't have this particular blonde goddess in mind when he made up his silly oath.

It was nearly nightfall when he saw her again. He personally saw to all of his father's neuro tests, so he was busy most of the day. He needed to review his results with her and decide on a plan of care for his father. 

On the Cardiovascular floor, he looked around, but saw no sign of her. He thought she may be in the physician's lounge, so he made his way back to the elevator. Once the doors opened, he recognized a familiar munsell-haired, pixie-cut woman. 

“Ami! How are you this evening?” He inquired, stepping into the elevator. He saw the floor “1” button highlighted so pressed nothing and put his hands in his pockets. He leaned on the wall of the elevator with his shoulder, facing her. 

“Hello, Darien! I'm good. Heading home now. It's been a really long day,” she emphasized with a slight yawn that she covered with her dainty watch-covered wrist.  
“Oh. Well, have you seen Serena by chance?” He asked as he fumbled with a little piece of paper in his pocket. He took it out, exposing a business card – Serena's. He didn't even think to call her or have her paged. 

“She mentioned you were doing tests for your father. How is he doing?” She politely inquired. 

The elevator doors opened, revealing the first floor. They stepped out and walked the long hallway that lead to their designated destinations. 

“He is doing much better and we think we may have found the underlying issue of his condition. I wanted to go over the results with Serena so we could determine an appropriate treatment plan that could hopefully help one issue and with that issue resolved, we could move on to this next issue.” 

“I'm so happy to hear about his progress. I really hope it's all resolved soon.”  
“Thanks, Ami.” 

They reached Ami's destination, the door that lead to the physician's parking area. Ami stopped at the door and turned to Darien. 

“Of course. Oh, I last heard Serena was heading to the cafe. You may find her there.” Ami retrieved her keys from her doctor's coat. “And, Darien?” 

“Yes?”

“FYI, Stevenson is back from vacation.” She grimaced, holding the bar to the door. “Good night, Dare!” she pushed the door opened and walked out.

“Thanks, Ami! Good night!” Darien hollered after her and he walked briskly to the cafe. 

'Stevenson... damn philanderer.' Dr. Jared Stevenson was a Hospitalist who rotated between the six closest hospitals. Luckily, he only stayed in one location for no more than a month. 'Guess his month was starting here...' Darien involuntarily sneered. Stevenson had a notorious reputation for wooing and bedding women and had no qualms of mixing business with pleasure. He was almost relentless when he set his sights on a woman. 'With Serena here, most certainly Stevenson would turn his attention to her.'

She was sitting at a table near a window with a discarded newspaper in her lap, drinking what he assumed to be a cup of coffee. Her legs were crossed and she was leaning back in her chair, playing with a napkin as she listened to the man sitting across from her. He didn't recognize the man. The man was turned slightly so that his back was to Darien.  
A possessive instinct of her came over Darien. With his jaw clenched, he made his way over to her. As he approached, he caught her attention. A beautiful, full smile was given to him as she stood up to greet him. Darien's animosity towards the man eased a bit as Serena's affection for him seemed to transcend whatever view she had of the man across from her. Following suit, the man stood up as well. 

“Darien, I see you were able to get the results tonight – that's wonderful.” Her eyes gleamed as she spoke to him.

“Yes, I was. I would like to review them with you before I leave, if that's alright?” He returned with a grin, ignoring the other man.

Serena was aware of this. Not neglecting her manners, she introduce the two.

“Darien, this is Bryson.” She indicated to Bryson with her hand. “Bryson, this is Dr. Darien Shields.” Her hand did the same with Darien. The omission of relationship status did not go unnoticed. Darien observed the man to be a few inches shorter than him.

Bryson extended his hand and Darien accepted. “Nice to meet you, sir.” Bryson remarked.

“Pleasure. I apologize for the interruption, but I need to steal Dr. Lunarea for a few.”

“Of course.” Bryson nodded. “Sere, I will wait in the main lobby for you.” He raised his fist, extending his thumb to point in the direction.

“Okay, it shouldn't take long. Maybe twenty minutes, tops?” She suggested.

“No problem.” He smiled. “Doctor.” Bryson indicated to Darien with a nod as he walked off.

Darien just nodded and turned to Serena. “Shall we?” He waved his hand in the direction Bryson took so she could lead through the double doors of the cafe.

“If you don't mind me asking, who is Bryson to you?” Darien asked as they continued walking down the same hallway he used earlier. He could not let it go and felt the need to know exactly who that man was to her. Darien would describe Bryson to be attractive, but he certainly wasn't envious of the man for his looks.

Serena blushed but her laughing grin said it all. 'He's jealous!'' She speculated. “He is just an old friend.” She simply stated.

“Should there be a 'boy' in front of that friend?” Darien pried childishly.

Her laughter filled his ears and wrapped his heart.

“It was a very long time ago. Probably ten years now. We are just friends.” She guaranteed.

“Oh.”

His expression made her feel like she should explain more – offer details. Why she felt the need to explain, she didn't know, but she wanted to.

“He is in town for a bit and asked if he could take me to dinner. That's really all it is.” She gave him a reassuring smile.

“Serena, please. You don't have to feel the need to explain yourself to me. It's not like you need my permission or anything... I don't mean to sound...”

“It's okay. You don't. Now, what about your father?”

About twenty minutes later, Darien walked Serena back to the hallway that would lead her to Bryson. He didn't want her to go to diner with him, but what could he do.

“Hey, what are you doing on Saturday?” Darien happily asked.

She had to think what day Saturday was. She pulled out her phone to check her calendar. “Hmm, nothing yet. Why?”

“Well, I'm having friends come over to my place for a get-together before the award ceremony that evening. I was wondering if you wanted to come? Ami will be there!” He felt that would help persuade her decision. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with a bunch of his friends – strangers to her.

“...And I was wondering if maybe you would like to attend the award ceremony with me?” He didn't know why but he was nervous and felt like he was asking the most popular girl in school to go to prom with him.

“Sure, sounds like fun! What time?” She beamed.

He was elated! 

“Probably eleven or twelve? We'll have a barbeque for lunch, some fun in the sun, and a few dips in the pool...” His mind attempted to picture her in a bikini. He swallowed hard.

“Would it be okay if I invited my sister to come along with me?”

“Of course! Make sure you both bring swimsuits, change of clothes, and something appropriate for a black tie event.”

“Oh, wow. Okay.”

“If it's not too presumptuous of me, perhaps you should bring clothes to wear to the football game on Sunday as well? It will end up being a long day and I wouldn't want the two of you to have to drive all the way back home. I have plenty of guest rooms you two can stay in. I promise, I will be a gentleman.” He crossed his heart with his finger as he said that. “And we will need to leave early on Sunday to make the game on time. It seems unnecessary to do all that driving in a day's time.” Your sister can hang out at my place if she wants until we return?

“Did you just think of all of this now?” She asked with amazement.

“Actually, yes. Can't have Bryson having all the fun.” He gave a wink.

Serena continued smiling, now with pink-tinted cheeks. She didn't believe the smile ever left since she had been in his presence.

“It all sounds wonderful. Can't wait for Saturday then.”

“I'm glad.” He was sincere. “I will text you my address.” He reached for her hand. Serena was confused as to what he was doing until she watched him place her hand to his lips where he ever-so gently placed a soft kiss, never averting his eyes as he did so. She gulped and felt her knees would give.

“Have fun at dinner, Serena.” He smiled and turned to walk away. She gave a deep sigh.

Dinner went well. They talked about the good times they shared, old memories, and about their present lives. After dinner, Bryson asked Serena if she wanted to take a walk around the lake. There were restaurants and shops, even a movie theatre that aligned the lake. The moon was invisible, so the only light came from the pathway lighting.  
“Thanks for coming to dinner with me,” Bryson said as he stopped them both. He reached for her hand. It was her other hand, not the one Darien tenderly kissed earlier. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as she recalled his romanticism. 

Bryson mistook her loud exhale as a reaction to his touch. He pulled her close and brought his lips to hers. Her body was sensitized from the thought of Darien and his delicate kiss that she allowed Bryson to intensify the feeling. 

He pinned her wrists to the railing that enclosed the lake. The kiss was filled with hunger long denied. With his lips crushing hers, his tongue sliding deep, as if he couldn't get enough of her taste. She was as sexy and as soft as he remembered her to be. Her taste hadn't changed, but she was hesitating. Not wanting the moment to end, he pressed his thigh between her legs, lifting her slightly off the ground, and rubbing gently, but firmly against her. 

His hands were familiar on her skin, bringing back lost memories. Letting her hands go so he could explore her once memorized body, she felt herself using her hands to push him away instead of roaming him in return. 

“Da-on't, please,” she caught herself before she said his name. “Bryson, we-I can't do this.” Serena's breathing was deep and loud from the excitement. She was thankful for the burnt-out lamp post they were under.  
“Christ, Serena, I've missed you.” He stopped his advances, but he still held her in the same position, not daring to move or let her go just yet. “I hoped to remind you how we felt together...” 

“Bryson, I don't mind seeing you as a friend. Please, let me know every time you are in town. I just can't see you as a lover anymore.” 

“I'm so sorry, Serena. For everything I've ever said or done to you. I know I should have said it back then. I guess my pride outweighed my heart.” 

Serena felt tears threaten to spill. 'Why would he tell me this now? Of all the times he could have...' 

“I forgive you. I'll always hold a special place in my heart for you.” She cupped his face with her hands and gave him a comforting kiss on his forehead. 

He smiled and gently released her. He had to adjust himself in his pants. “This is going to hurt for a while. Guess I deserve that though.” 

Serena gave a light laugh. “Sorry. I shouldn't have let it progress that far.” 

“No, I'm glad you did, in a sense. It's the best closure I could ask for.” He admitted. 

She pushed him away teasingly. 

“Thanks for seeing me while I was here.” 

“Like I said, let me know when you are down. I would love to catch up, anytime.”


	5. The Office

** Loveology **  
_The Office_

KNOCK KNOCK

A tall and lean muscular-build man with beachy brown hair and amber eyes stood in the door frame, a smile gracing his short beard-stubble face.  
“Pardon my interruption. Mr. Shields?” He asked in a modulated voice. 

Looking up from the newspaper, Dastian eyed the man curiously. “Yes, young man, please, come in.” 

As the man approached him, Dastian offered the man the seat across from him, pointing to it. The man obliged, unbuttoning the lowest button on his ridiculously expensive Kiton solid navy two-piece suit jacket. 

“Thank you. My name is Ryland Pierce.” He extended his hand. “You may know my father, Reese Pierce.” 

Taking his hand for a handshake, he answered. “Ah, yes, Mr. Pierce. Of Pierce Investment Group, I assume?” Dastian folded his paper to give the man his undivided attention.  
“Correct. He retired recently and handed over the family business to me.” 

“Congratulations. I hadn't heard of his retirement.” He gestured to his current surroundings being the cause of why he hadn't. 

“Thank you. It was earlier this week. Hardly anyone knows.” Ryland informed in a dismissive tone, brushing it off as insignificant information. 

“Well then. So, what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Yes, my reason for visiting was that I was hoping to find out an opportune time in which I could schedule a meeting with you on a possible buy-out of a company.” 

“Oh? Which company would that be?” 

“Faust Industries.” He watched Dastian's expression falter slightly over the name, so he continued. “I know you and my father have had a mutual agreement on its future standings, however as the new CEO, I believe there could be more potential in a corporate takeover. ” 

“You're jumping right in, I see. ”

“Indeed.” 

“I should be discharged within the next week. My son and daughter are standing in my place in the meantime. You should make an appointment with them. I believe there may be an opening this afternoon around 2pm. I will have the secretary call you to confirm.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Shields.” Ryland placed his business card on the table, sliding it closer to Dastian. “This is the number they can reach me at.” He stood and re-buttoned the lowest button on his suit jacket. “I wish you a speedy recovery.” With that being said, he walked out. 

Dastian nodded and pulled out his cell phone. Before he could dial the office, he watched as Ryland and Serena exchanged pleasantries.

Serena was heading towards Dastian's room to check on his progress when she noticed a man emerging from it. She was going to simply smile and greet the man with a “hello,” when she suddenly recognized him. Serena was stunned. It had been about five years since she last saw him. 

She watched the hungry way his eyes ate up her curvaceous figure. First with a heated sweep from her neck to her toes then with a slower, lingering returned exploration. Serena was wearing a modest baby blue satin dress shirt and a grey Chanel pencil high-waist skirt with matching grey pumps. 

“Serena! What a pleasant surprise!” Ryland's face lit up with amazement and then yearning. He opened his arms, inviting her into his embrace. 

Hesitating as she recalled their last encounter, she asked, “Ryland? What are you doing here?” Not wanting to be rude, but looking around before doing so, she entered into his arms. 

He wrapped his arms around her, tightening his hold, bringing her closer to him. Her fragrance wafted under his nose. Instinctively, he inhaled her familiar scent, smiling brightly. 

“Business.” He massaged the back of her neck. “Possibly pleasure.” She backed away, looking at him with a flabbergasted look. His face displayed a wide grin. 

She shook her head at him with a smirk. “What business do you have with Mr. Shields?” 

“Just company business stuff.” He disregarded the question, tapping her nose. “Wanna get lunch later?” Ryland grabbed a strand of her loose hair, twirling it with his fingers like he used to do. 

“I see you haven't changed a bit.” She grabbed the strand he was playing with. “Still cocky as ever and straight to the point.” 

He frowned, missing the silky-smooth feel of her hair. “I just know what I want and do whatever it takes to get it.” 

“Exactly.” She turned around. “I won't have time for lunch today with you. I'm busy.” Serena started to walk towards Dastian's room again, but stopped when he called her name.

“I'll bring you lunch then.” She turned around to protest, but he had already turned and was walking away. “See you later, sugar puss.” 

“Rich vindictive prick...” She mumbled, turning back to walk into Dastian's room.

The elevator door chimed when the doors opened, allowing Darien to walk out onto the Italian-marble tiled floor. To his left, the wooden paneled wall that held the large silver letters that read, 'Shields Financial Enterprises, Inc.' To his right, the large mahogany desk where three cute receptionists sat. Behind them, a large aquarium filled with colorful fish and exotic corals and plants. 

“Good morning, Mr. Shields!” The receptionists dreamily expressed in unison, swooning. 

Returning with a handsome, teasing smile and a wink, “Good morning, ladies.” 

His leather Armani loafers clicked off the floor in powerful strides. He checked his watch. It was only eight o'clock in the morning. He had two hours before the meeting. Up ahead, he noticed his secretary – when he was there – approaching him. 

She was tall with an hourglass figure, a natural redhead with hazel eyes, and a Cindy Crawford beauty mark. And she was sassy. 

Her eyes traveled his god-like physique. Even married women with children looked to him as damn good eye candy. 

“Darien, good to see you again! How was your week?” She welcomed him in a light embrace, handing him a cup of coffee and flipping her appointment book open to today's date. 

He grinned. “Likewise, Heather. Same old, same old. How are the boys doin'?” He took a sip of the hot coffee and lifted it up to her as a 'thank you' gesture. 

“Having children is like living in a frat house – nobody sleeps, everything's broken, and there's a lot of throwing up.” They both laughed. 

He listened as she went over the schedule for the day, waving and nodding as he passed the familiar faces of the employees in the building. 

“Where are the quarterly revenue scorecards?” He asked, not slowing his long strides to his office. 

“On your desk.” She answered, keeping up with his pace. He nodded. 

“What about the list of international investors?” Darien noticed Rei approaching them. He gave her a smile and slowed his pace to meet her. 

“Also on your desk.” He nodded and smiled to Heather. 

“Wonderful. You're the best. Is there anything else?” He asked as he slipped a hand in his pants pocket and sipped on the coffee. 

“That's every-” She didn't finish her sentence for the reason that she noticed a woman walking straight into Darien's office. Directing her attention to the woman, she lectured, “Umm, excuse me. You don't have an appointment.” 

“I don't need an appointment.” The audacious woman retorted with an outlandish sneer, continuing straight into Darien's office. 

Heather rolled her eyes. “The way that woman dresses always reminds me of a bad photograph — overdeveloped and overexposed.” 

Darien and Rei witnessed the exchange with amused grins. 

“Do you want me to get rid of her?” Rei offered with a wide grin. 

Darien chuckled. “I'll handle it.”

Darien scrutinized the woman sitting on his desk, awaiting his entrance in a seductive manner. She was a buxom beauty socialite with caramel brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her figure heavily accentuated in the provocatively form-fitting dress, bursting forth from the sweetheart neckline. 

Her eyes roamed his body, taking in his attire. He donned a black three-piece Armani suit; his jacket unbuttoned and opened, revealing a slight distinct bulge in his pants. She knew it due to his size and not arousal, though she could fantasize. 

“Carina, Heather is right. You need an appointment to see me.” He walked passed her to behind his desk to sit, rummaging through the files that were now scattered because of her. 

The woman pouted. “Since when? You've never denied me your attention before.” 

He didn't respond to her accusation, knowing she was right. Darien started to wonder why he was denying her now. He thought better of it. 

“What do you want, Carina?” He asked as he continued to look for the files needed for the meeting. 

She turned her body so she was leaning over his desk towards him. “You, of course.” Carina reached for his tie, pulling him in for a single-lip kiss. 

He allowed the kiss, but didn't advance it. Darien couldn't deny his attraction to her. She was a woman he welcomed to bed on many occasions after dinners, parties, and other events. 

“You know the office is not the place for intimate affairs.” He reminded her when she reluctantly pulled away. 

“I do, but I couldn't help it. I haven't seen you in like a month! Is it because of Freya? Is she binding all your time? Or is it Erminia? That woman loves to-” 

“Enough, Carina.” He bellowed, cutting her off. He massaged his temples where he could feel a headache coming on. 

“Darien?” Carina feigned hurt but Darien knew she had the canniest of abilities to falsely persuade others for her own personal gain. 'What did I ever see in this woman?' He mentally stumped himself. 

He returned his focus to his desk and the task at hand. “Unless you have a business matter to discuss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have a meeting I need to prepare for.”

“Well, daddy wishes to discuss a business proposition.” She proudly proposed. 

“Then have him make an appointment through Heather.” 

“But that's why I am here; to make an appointment with you.” Carina's annoyance with him was noticed in her voice. She softened a bit. “How about tonight, over dinner?” It was a plea. Something Darien was not familiar with experiencing from her. 

“No, not tonight. Plan it for next week sometime and make it lunch.” He firmly stipulated. 

She sighed but nodded. “What time will you be picking me up tomorrow?” She implied with assumption. 

“What?” A look of confusion spread over his features. 

“The award ceremony. Remember?” 

Oh, he remembered. In fact, he was impatiently restless in his wait for it. Not necessarily for the event itself, but for the company that would be joining him. He would have the luxury of having the most beautiful blonde goddess on his arm, parading her around for all to see, self-proclaiming her as his own. 

“How did you know about that?” The confused look returned after the brief giddiness over tomorrow's events.

“It's circled on your calendar.” She pointed to the markings with her long manicured finger. “You always ask me to attend those kind of events with you.” She leaned closer to him again, but he pushed himself back in his chair, not allowing her another chance. 

He cursed under his breath. Damn her for coming in his office. 

He sighed. “Look, Carina, I already have a date for the event.” He stated. 

She snarled, eyes narrowed. “Who?” She demanded.

“None of your concern.” He stood up, trying to usher her out of his office.

“Darien! Who is she?!” Losing her demeanor, raising her voice.

“Like I said, it's none of your concern.” He shut the door when he was able to get her outside of it.

She screamed an obscenity and stormed off, clicking her heels on the marble. 

His heard his cell phone start to ring. “I'll be damned if that's Carina...” He checked the caller ID. It read, 'Dad.' 

With a sigh of relief, he answered. “Yeah, dad, what's up? Everything okay?”

He heard his father laugh and then affirm that everything was indeed fine concerning his health. He went on to explain his encounter with Ryland and how he was requesting a meeting.

“Better make it 3pm. I'm going to request lunch with Mr. Faust to see his point of view before I meet with Mr. Pierce. Lunch might run a little late.” Darien thought to the man's appetite, usually having a little of everything on the menu. 

“Excellent idea. Very well – set it up with Heather and have her call him at this number.” He then relayed the number. Darien wrote it down, writing, 'Ryland Pierce' above the number. 

“Oh, and Darien?” 

“Yes?” 

“Better be cautious around this guy. He doesn't have the same ideas and interests that his father shares.” 

“Will do.” 

“And one more thing.” 

“Yes?” 

“He seems to have a history with Dr. Lunarea. Please don't let it cloud your judgment of the situation.” 

Dastian ended the call and soon followed was the sound of the end call beep. Darien didn't seem to notice it with his inattentive concentration. 

There was a long pause as Darien considered what his father just divulged. 'What kind of history? Who was he to her?' His mind went green with jealous rage. 

“Dad?” Darien listened and then checked his phone and saw the blank screen. He clicked the side button to see his home screen displayed. There stood an image of the man-made lake he had put in his backyard. It was his sanctuary. Where he would go in such a time as this to play out the thoughts that would torment his days and nights. He threw his phone on the desk after realizing his father hung up. 

He looked down at the paper that contained the name and number of the man he suddenly loathed. He scratched the man's name out with a pen in a vehemently hostile way. He was tempted to call the man himself but he knew that wouldn't end well. He could be blowing this way out of proportion. He needed more information on the man before malice festered his spirit. 

He picked up his office phone and dialed a number. He waited as it rang. “Yes, Darien?”

“Heather, I need to see you.”

“Yes, sir.”

Click.

Darien watched as the athletic-built man with sand pebble blonde-hair and jade green eyes flipped through all the files spread out over his coffee table. A pencil held in his mouth showed his concentration and the fact that he hadn't observed Darien's presence yet. 

Rei was present in the room as well, going over some other files, but she stood at the man's desk. 

“What are you two working on?” Darien inquired as he stood in the doorway, leaning, with his arms folded.

“Trying to narrow down the next five companies for our next deal.” The man explained, not looking up from the files.

“The first five companies we wanted to go after had the disposable assets that the executives usually desire; however, Zoisite thought it better that we look for companies that have under performing assets that can be turned around and built into something.” Rei explained, flipping through the folder she currently held.

Darien nodded with raised eyebrows. “Impressive, Zoi. I never would have considered that. Let's hope the board members feel the same way.”

Darien walked over to where Rei stood. “Hey, Zoi. I couldn't help but notice you bought another 100 shares of Faust Industries.” His sister's violet-looking eyes and Zoisite's jade ones looked up at him, halting their movements.

“Yeah, about that... I was going to tell you...” Zoisite started to look uneasy, jabbing the pencil in his palm. 

“I assume with company money, no less?” Darien kept his face void of emotion, watching him squirm a bit more.

“...Yes...?” He gulped. Now Zoisite looked worried and looked to Rei for help.

“You raised our risks, but you also raised our reward. I'm impressed with your tactics. You have the potential to be an investment banker. Maybe we could expand your duties, give you a pay raise...” 

Darien now smirked at Zoisite, amused by his sudden relief, followed by amazement. 

“Are you serious?” Astonishment plastered Zoisite's face. 

“Of course I am. Go get 'em.” Darien affirmed, bumping Rei in the side to wake her of her surprised state. 

“Thank you, Darien, Rei! I won't disappoint.” A wide grin formed. 

“I have no doubt. Now, deleverage our company. I want you to find a new investor in a week.”

Zoisite was slightly taken back. “...Of course. In a week.”

“Now, can you spare an hour or two? I'd like to have you attend the meeting with us.”

Darien walked with Rei back to her office as they waited for Zoisite to join them for the meeting. Rei needed to get a few files and do a few last minute preparations.  
“So, how do you know Dr. Lunarea?” Rei asked casually as she walked into her office. It was a large enclosed glass room with a sumptuous seating area in one corner and her long L-shaped mahogany desk with swivel guest chairs in the other. 

He was caught off guard by her question. “What?”

“You heard me.” She shot him a stern look.

“From the hospital?” He wasn't sure where she was going with this.

“You two seem quite cozy together.” She arched an eyebrow, challenging him otherwise.

“What are you getting at, Rei?” He questioned with interest. He wasn't going to deny it, nor admit it.

“I am just a little concerned.” She came around to him, brushing imaginary lint off his pristine suit jacket. “You don't date hospital employees – in fact, you don't even get to know them. Yet, you seem smitten with her. I don't want you breaking your oath...”

“How sweet.” He declared with a pouting smile, grabbing her upper arms. “Thanks for caring, sis; but I'm a big boy and I think I can handle a little crush.” He released her with a deep laugh.

“Your or hers?” She incited, hoping he would take the bait. 

“Ready to go?” Interrupted Zoisite. They both turned, Rei narrowed her eyes and Darien gave him an appreciative smile. 

“Yes, let's!” Darien clapped his hands, thankful for the save from Rei's unwavering relent of his so-called love life, and strolled out of the room. 

“Don't think this is over, mister!” Rei hollered after him.

The essentially large conference room gradually filled with ten executives and the members of the office. Each took a seat around the long oval table, keeping near the middle. Pitchers of iced water, glass cups, notepads, and pens scattered the table. 

Darien lead the meeting. “Ladies and gentlemen, I call this meeting to order. I take it everyone signed in and received an agenda of today's meeting outline?” He received nods around the room. 

“Motion to approve the minutes?” Again, all nods.

“Let's move to important business matters.”

Darien was pleased with the outcome of the meeting. They gained 600 million from investors and profitable interests, aligned more potential investors for the future, and was now able to use some of the investment money for their goal to expand into Asia. Their father would undeniably be proud.

The delicious aroma from the two brown bags he carried filled the hall he was walking in. They contained a plethora of Serena's favorite foods from Outback Steakhouse. The man holding them walked to the nursing station asking for Dr. Lunarea. The nurse he asked pointed to Mr. Shield's room across the hall. The man thanked the woman and headed towards the door. The curtains were drawn closed, but the door was left open. Before he was about to knock, he heard the conversation taking place between the occupants. 

“...award ceremony with my son?” It was Mr. Shields asking.

“Yes, he asked me yesterday. I usually don't attend tho...” Serena responded, but he didn't hear the rest as he started to comprehend what he just eavesdropped on.

A black Lexus pulled up to the curb in front of the tall glass building that was Shields Financial. Darien was waiting about two minutes before it appeared. The back tinted window rolled down, revealing a plump man with a receding hairline. He gave a warm smile as he greeted Darien. 

“The young Mr. Shields! Please, come on in. Are you hungry? I'm starving!” He said with a belly-laugh that he held as it shook.

“Thank you, Mr. Faust.” Darien returned with a smile as he crawled inside.

“You didn't ask me to lunch to choke down the Brussels sprouts.” Mr. Faust said, turning serious.

“No, I didn't, but you are going to have to choke down something else.” Darien cautioned. “Someone else wants to acquire your company before we can make an offer. Pierce is seeking out the cash to take the whole thing over himself.”

Mr. Faust furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head. "Pierce? No way. Reese would never betray me." 

"No, not Reese. Ryland. He would and he has. He is trying to flip your head of the union and without his vote, we don't have shit." Darien shifted further into his seat, leaning his head back on the cool leather. 

"Clive would never sell me out. He knows what he is doing." He rubbed his chin, looking out the window. 

"So do I. Ryland's trying to take out your line of credit. He is going to see your funding stops."

"And how on Earth is he going to do that?" He jerked back and demanded.

"By asking every Pierce Investment Group client that you currently do business with to move their accounts to Chase."

"Son of a bitch. He really wants to cripple my company that badly?" He pounded the interior of the car door.

"He thinks your company is already dead and that you just don't know it yet."

"I won't let him have my company!" Raged Mr. Faust.

"So let us buy your company. If you don't vote to block it by morning, you're going to lose 2 billion in deposits."

"This company is my dream." He felt defeated.

"I know. But now it's time to wake up. Let us buy your company. Keep the vote in our favor."

"You're asking me to give up."

"Not give up. I won't let that happen. You can still see to its handling and direction.” Darien guaranteed. “This is going to happen whether it's me or someone else and someone else may not give you the opportunity. Protect your people."

He hesitated for a long time. 

“Okay. You have my vote.”

“Are you kidding me?” Rei burst into Darien's office. 

Darien was just closing his laptop when she stormed in. He folded his hands on top of his closed laptop and waited for her to proceed.

“You're not handling this meeting with Mr. Pierce.” She crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

His smirk faded as he stood up. “Yes, I am.”

“I know you don't want to, but you need to sit on the sidelines for this one.”

“Damn right I don't and I won't. Find a comfortable spot on the bench because like it or not, I'm first string.” He stood in front of her, challenging her.

“You're not going in this with a clear head. She will be hindering you.”

“Rei, I can handle it.”

“You both have a brain and a dick and if you get in that room together, the brains aren't going to be leading that conversation.” He turned away and walked out.

Rei followed Darien into the same conference room they occupied earlier for the first meeting. Neither of them had said a word since their discussion in his office.  
Soon the man known as Ryland walked in. He introduced himself with such suave it made Darien feel the bile rise in his throat. They eyed each other, in a battle of the eyes, sizing one another up. Neither faltered in their stare down. Rei watched the silent fight of the eyes over the woman. She cleared her throat to get them to focus. When that didn't work she slammed her notebook planner on the table, causing both of them to blink and ending their battle with a tie. 

“Gentlemen, if we can begin.” Rei shot Darien a look of disappointment. Ryland could only grin at him. 

Ryland opened a folder and pushed it towards Darien. Darien then pushed it to Rei, not daring to take his eyes off of him. Ryland smirked while Rei just rolled her eyes.

“Here is a 20 million dollar offer. No risks. Pure profit. It's a win – win.” 

Rei looked through the proposal and the files in the folder. “Sounds good.”

“I just have one question.” Darien spoke. Ryland's eyebrow arched, still displaying his smug grin. “What exactly are you going to do with this company?”

Ryland was a little surprised with that question. “With all due respect, I don't see how that is any of your concern.”

“With all due respect, you're the one coming to me with an offer, so if I say it's my concern, it is.” Darien retorted.

“You're asking about a competitor's business plan.” Rei pointed out.

“And if he doesn't want to be competitors, he will answer my question.” Darien eloquently added.

“Okay, I'm going to do what anyone would do. I'm going to sell it for parts.” Ryland resolved.

Without hesitation, Darien declared, “No deal.” Then he slid the folder back to Ryland.

Ryland faltered a bit. “Okay, you win. Let's make it 30 million.” He offered with his smug smirk.

“You can make it 1 billion and the offer would still be no. I made a promise to Faust. I would fight to keep his company alive and I don't think he's going to believe that cutting a deal to see his workers out is keeping that promise.” Darien maintained his decision.

“I thought I heard you were a smart business man.”

“I am. Which is why I know what's going on here.”

Ryland's interests were piqued. “What exactly is that?”

“No one ever tells you 'no.' You're used to getting what you want. But that's going to stop, right here, right now.” Darien contended.

Ryland was amused and thought how he had underestimated the young Mr. Shields. 

“You're right. I do always get what I want. I don't see how this time is going to be any different.”

“I'll tell you how it's going to be different. This time, you're talking about something I care about, so if you think I'm going to step aside-”

“I don't care if you step aside or not. When I see something I want, I take it and then I do whatever the hell I want with it. And what I want to do with this company is strip it down, flip it over-”

“Okay, that's enough-” Rei interrupted, knowing exactly what each man was hinting at.

“No, no, let him talk. I wanna hear this; keep going, Pierce.” Darien insisted.

“No, I don't need to because you know how this ends.” Ryland taunted.

“Yeah, I do. With me and Faust on one side and you crying to your daddy on the other.” Darien concluded.

“We're done.”

“You're right.” Darien flung Ryland's folder in the air. “We are. “ Then stood up and walked out.

Andrew found Darien with his suit jacket discarded over his leather swivel chair and his sleeves rolled up, throwing paper balls into the wastepaper basket.

He poked his head in. “Hey, doc, got a minute?”

“Hey, Drew. Yeah, come on in.”

“I brought the papers for the loan.”

“Don't worry about it. I already took care of it for you.”

“Really? Thanks, man.”

“No problem. Wanna play H-O-R-S-E?”

After a few rounds of playing, Andrew announced his need to depart. “Duty calls.”

“Alright, Drew. Still coming over tomorrow? What about Rita?”

“Yeah, we will be there. Can't wait! It's still okay if we crash there, right?”

“Of course. I have plenty of rooms to accommodate everyone.”

“Great, see you then.” He nodded to Darien and turned to see Rei walking in as he was leaving. “Hi, Rei! Bye, Rei!”

Rei looked after him as she said, “Bye.”

“Hey, Rei, what can I do for you?” Darien walked to his desk to sit and lean back in his chair.

“I just came in to give you this,” she dropped a file on his desk, “and this,” dropped another file, “and... all … of … these.” She finished as she dropped the rest of the files she had in her hand, one by one on his desk.

“Those are the last seven Pierce-s you contracted with and you didn't seem to mind what happened with any of those companies.”

Darien stared at the files littering his desk. “Rei, this is not up for discussion.”

“Seven. You're not signing over just so you can spite him.”

“That's ridiculous.” He countered.

“Is it? So this has nothing to do with her?” She crossed.

“He is not my concern. Faust Industries is. I meant what I said. I made a promise to Faust.”

“I believe you. But I also know you have an ulterior motive.”

As he sauntered through the cardiovascular wing looking for his blonde goddess, he couldn't help but think he was too late, maybe he missed her and she had already left. He casually walked to his father's room to pop in and check in on him. When he walked in, he found her examining his father with her stethoscope. 

The moment he walked in, their eyes met, each giving one another genuinely warm smiles. He felt his stiff body melting under her gaze. Her breath caught as she took in his appearance. He looked deliciously aristocrat in his suit, sans jacket and tie, with the top two buttons of his shirt unhinged. 

“Serena, can I talk to you for a minute... when you're done?”

“I just finished.” She affirmed with a smile. Turning to Dastian, she ordered, “Mr. Shields, if anything changes, please call me directly. Don't wait on the nurses or the attendings to do so.”

“Yes, doctor. And please call me Dastian.”

She smiled. “Good night, Dastian.” She walked towards the door where Darien was standing.

“Dad, I'll be right back.” Darien promised. Dastian nodded with a wink and Darien couldn't help but chuckle.

When they were outside of Dastian's room, he pulled her off to the side in a shallow alcove, hoping no one would notice them or hear them. 

Darien leaned his back against the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets. Exhaustion evident in his posture. His eyes were dark, smoldering. He was the epitome of seduction, of lust, of desire.

“I didn't think I would see you today.” She admitted quietly.

“I didn't think so either. I wanted to stop by and check in on my dad, but thought I would see if you were still here.” She looked up and bashfully smiled at him then.

She put her hand on the breast pocket of his vest. Darien's heart rate increased and he knew her professional fingers would notice.

“I love this suit on you...” She whispered as she continued circling her fingers over his heart.

He grinned and closed his eyes, memorizing her soft touch. He restrained from reaching out for her and pulling her close.

“Can I ask you something?” Darien requested hoarsely.

“Yes?” She asked curiously.

Without opening his eyes, he asked, “How do you know Ryland Pierce?”

He noticed her fingers ceased their movements and he felt her hand retreat. When he opened his eyes, he watched her head drop, reaching for both sides of her stethoscope to tug on.

'Fuck,' he thought. Her silence was troubling him all the more.

“Can we discuss this in my office?” She asked as she noticed a few nurses started to gather outside a patient's room.

He nodded and she lead him to her office down the hall. He could smell her fragrance again. Her swaying ponytail tempting him to run his fingers through its silk tresses.

She opened the door and stepped aside so he could follow her in. He took a seat on her desk, spreading his legs out, his hands holding the edge he sat on. He was facing her, watching her back sigh as she closed the door shut. He patiently waited for her answer.

She assumed Darien had heard of him from Mr. Shields. She couldn't be surprised. She didn't know what was going on between her and Darien, but she did know something was apparent and that his family would do what they believed to be necessary – even giving such information as her encounter with Ryland.

When she turned, she didn't move any closer to him and she avoided looking at him.

“We-I...unknowingly had...an...affair with him.” She spit the last of it out.

Darien's eyes widened at her confession. His sharp exhale startled her, causing her to look at him. His eyes asking her for an explanation.

“They were separated. I didn't even know he was married. He lied to me. For six months we were together and he never...ever mentioned her to me...or anyone.”

Darien nodded. He watched the anger in her eyes as she revealed their relationship and his, and by association, her infidelity.

“I only found out about his marriage to her on accident. He left the divorce papers in his glove box. I went to retrieve his missing sunglasses one morning and found them. I felt betrayed and embarrassed. I wanted nothing to do with him.”

Darien reached for her hands to pull her closer to him. He caressed her hands with his thumbs as he held hers in his, idly playing with the pearl ring on her right ring finger. 

'She likes pearls.' He mentally noted.

“It's okay.” He soothed. “I was just wondering. I'm sorry I brought it up.”

She shook her head. “No, I'm glad you did. I don't want to keep anything from you.”

He felt the warm heat of her words tingle throughout his body. Pulling her hands to his lips, he tenderly kissed each one.

Serena's eyes teared up at the heartfelt gesture. He stood up, releasing her hands and cupping her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. When she opened her eyes, a tear escaped, but was quickly wiped away with his caressing thumb.

“Don't think about him. He isn't worth your thoughts.”

She nodded.

“Are you still coming over tomorrow? Will you still be accompanying me to the banquet?” He pleaded.

She grabbed his cupped hands into hers. “I'm looking forward to spending the weekend with you, Darien.”

He gave his heartwarming smile to her, causing her to blush a deep shade of crimson.

With a kiss on her cheek, he said his goodbye. “I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Serena.” His hands ever so slowly slid from her grasp, turning her in the process to watch him leave.

“Good night, Darien.”

She brought her hand to her heart in attempt to slow the pounding, but it was no use. She was falling for him, hard and fast.


	6. The Springs

**Loveology**  
_The Springs_

The speakers in the Tahoe began blasting Lady Gaga's _Boys Boys Boys_. Serena had her iPod connected using her wireless iTrip FM transmitter. The two bubbly blondes were singing along vociferously, bouncing and dancing as best as they could while sitting in the comfy leather bucket seats the SUV had to offer. Just before the song ended, the woman's insipid voice of Serena's GPS sounded, announcing a left turn ahead. Turning the music down, Serena and Mina began to take in their surroundings. 

They turned onto an allée design of a long, straight driveway lined with arching Laburnum trees – their branches dangling golden and lavender chain-like clusters of flowers. An underplanting of white alliums and bluebells setting off for a striking contrast.

“It looks so dreamy out here! Like we're on a romantic getaway!” Mina cooed. Serena nodded in agreement. 

An elegant circular driveway greeted them at the end, presenting the lavish lakefront estate. In the center of the circle was a fountain of the goddess Selene standing in the Sea of Serenity holding the divine sacred sword. 

Serena and Mina gaped at the luxurious estate with big, wide eyes. 

“No. Way. This. Is. His. House! Are you sure we got the address correct??”

“Yes, Mina, I promise. I checked three times. It's the exact address Darien texted me.” Serena checked his text to the house numbers plastered on the baroque address plate, just to be sure. She was starting to doubt it herself. Darien certainly didn't act the rich yuppie type to flaunt his affluence of wealth, even if it was unapparent to others.

“This must be the mother-in-law suite.” Mina observed, pointing as they drove in front of the separate dwelling unit on their way to park behind the other cars on the circular driveway.

“Pfft. More like an ALL-the-in-laws suite! Look at the size of it!!” Serena exclaimed impressively.

“True.” Mina tilted her head and craned her neck to look back as they passed it. “It looks like it could hold five families comfortably!” Mina exaggerated. Slightly. 

Serena went around the turnabout to park diagonally with the other rows of cars, parking her SUV beside a red Mustang convertible. 

“I see Ami's electric Bolloré Bluecar she had imported from France. This is definitely the right place.” Serena validated. 

They gathered their rolling luggage bags and headed to the grand entryway, under the stone-wood porte-cochère. Serena adored the fountain, feeling an attachment that bordered on sentimentality. 

“Darien said we could just walk in...” Serena said. She knocked twice nevertheless before she turned the ornate lever-style door handle and walked in.  
“Hello? Darien?” She called out as they entered the foyer. 

The extravagant mansion combined Italian architecture, modern amenities, and refined elegance with a timeless style. It was an open floor plan with stone walls, high vaulted ceilings, and wood floors and beams throughout. A neutral color palette of an earth tone color scheme gave it a warm and inviting ambiance. 

“Holy moneybags! This place is gorgeous!!” Mina let out an appreciative whistle as she absorbed the breathtaking scene. Being an Interior Decorator, Mina was on cloud nine in Darien's virtual heaven on earth.

Ami just then emerged from the pool deck, coming in through the French-style sliding doors. With the open floor plan, the girls quickly noticed each other. 

“Serena! Mina! Glad you two could make it!

“Hi, Ami! How are you?” Serena greeted as she hugged Ami.

“Ami!” Mina piped as she waited for her chance to hug Ami. “It's so good to see you!”

“You too!” Ami responded as she embraced Mina.

“Here, let me show you to your room.” Ami guided them across the living room and diagonally to a hallway leading to multiple bedrooms.

“This is the biggest guest room Darien has in the main house.” Ami explained as she made her way into the V.I.P. bedroom. “I hope the two of you don't mind sharing a room? If not, I'm sure Darien could –”

“No, it's fine. We don't mind sharing, really.” Serena turned to Mina for approval, though she knew it was unnecessary.

“Yeah, don't worry about it.” Mina waved her hand to convey her sincerity. Her eyes turned mischievous. “Besides, I'm sure someone...” She glanced to Serena. “...will end up sharing a bed with another come nightfall.”

“Mina!” Serena shrieked with a scarlet hue staining her cheeks as she slapped Mina's arm.

All three ladies giggled in understanding at the saucy remark.

“We should probably change.” Serena stated as she beheld Ami's apparel. She was virtuously dressed in a vintage-style navy and white pin up one-piece swimsuit. Mina and Ami nodded.

“I need to bring out a few things for Darien to throw on the grill for lunch. I'll come back in about ten minutes to walk you out and introduce you to everyone.”

“Thanks, Ami.”

“That would be much appreciated.”

Ami smiled. “Think nothing of it.” She turned to leave, only to stop and turn again when Serena stopped her with a question.

“Would you mind not letting Darien know we're here yet?” Nervousness was settling over Serena, though she couldn't quite understand the reason why. She was hoping to observe Darien and his friends before she was presented to them.

“No problem.” Ami smiled again and headed out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Thankful for Ami's loyalty, Serena turned her attention to Mina who was smirking at her.

“So, which scantily skimpy swimsuit did you choose?” Mina asked as she pulled out a golden fabric material from her now opened suitcase.

Serena grinned. “You’ll just have to wait and see!” She gave her a wink as she strolled her luggage bag into the adjoining bathroom to change.

When Serena emerged, she took in the sexy appearance Mina provided. The metallic-looking material of Mina's golden crochet monokini oozed around her curvaceous body like liquid gold, highlighting her sun-kissed skin. Her mass of blonde tresses were intricately formed in a high bun, snuggled by a bohemian-styled headband wrap.

“Ooh, la la!” Serena praised.

Mina turned and did a spin so Serena could see her from all sides. When she stopped to look at Serena she catcall-whistled. “You look ravishing!”

Serena's swimsuit choice was a bandeau twist top in an ombre of sunrise colors, accentuating her ample bust. It was arrestingly complimented by skimpy turquoise tanga bottoms. She wore her hair in a stylish side-swept braid with a white floral crown.

Serena gave an appreciative grin.

\--Knock Knock--

“Ready ladies?” Ami's soft voice asked behind the closed door.

“Come in, Ami! We're ready!” Serena hollered as she grabbed her phone. She took one last look at her appearance in the ivory boutique cheval floor mirror. Satisfied, she walked to Ami.

Ami blushed a light pink hue when she saw the two exiguously clad women. “Well, I know of two eligible bachelors who won't be able to keep their eyes off of you two!”

“Really?!” Mina piped excitedly.

Amy nodded, “Yes, Darien and Malachite – Darien's best friend. I'm positive he will devour you with his eyes!”

Mina and Ami giggled. Mina exchanged glances with Serena, who wiggled her finely arched brows suggestively. 

Ami led them to the sliding glass doors that displayed the palatial outdoor retreat. The visual ecstasy before them revealed a stunningly natural stone grotto patio, featuring a vintage outdoor kitchen, poolside dining, sunken plush seating, relaxing swimming pool, and exquisite lake views. 

This private resort impeccably blended indoor and outdoor living. An abundance of lush tropical plants gave for a beautiful scenery on several acres of pristinely landscaped property. A perimeter overflow spa sat atop the 200-ton boulder waterfalls that cascaded into a lazy river, which flowed smoothly into the beach-entry pool. Deck jets embellished the vanishing edge, in-ground pool over the broadly transparent lake. The volcanic fire-pit area was nestled alongside the ritzy streams the lazy river granted. The barbecue kitchen island included remarkably powerful built-in grills, side burners, and smokers with a complete line of beverage and refrigeration units. A wall extension enclosed the freestanding kitchen area of extended granite counter tops supported by stone cabinetry. 

“Seriously, who is this man's interior designer? I need to be networking with them!” Mina exclaimed with awe. 

“Actually, Darien designed all of this himself. But he does know quite a few people in the industry. I'm sure he would be more than happy to give you their contact information.”

“What can this man NOT do?!” Asked Mina impressively. Ami and Serena grinned, wondering the same thing.

“Just wait until nightfall. Darien's pool exhibits an aquatic dance floor that ‘reflects’ the starry night-sky.” Ami visually air-quoted the word. “The 200 fiber optic lights mirror the stars! It's visually breathtaking and undeniably romantic!” 

Serena let out a loud sigh. This man was deeply affecting her feelings and was strongly holding her mind. The more she learned about this man, the more emotionally affected by him she became. His amazement was inspiring in so many ways. 

“Okay, so sitting on the sun ledge is Lita and her fiancé, Nephrite.” Ami pointed to the brunette couple – a bosomy woman wearing a floppy sun hat, feeding grapes in a typically cliché fashion to the awaiting man's mouth who was garmented in green drawstring swim briefs. 

“Over there in the pool is Rei, Darien's sister, and her husband, Jadeite.” The raven-haired beauty wearing sunglasses and a violaceous bikini was floating on her back in a float, holding what the girls assumed to be a piña colada. A short-haired blonde male submerged in the water for a second before bursting out of the water, flipping Rei over in his wake. In the process of it all, her top popped off, causing her to let out a few expletives towards her good hearted conniver – giving the women a good laugh. 

“The charming couple in the kitchen area are Andrew - Darien's other best friend - and his wife, Rita.” Serena and Mina noted the medium-blonde man playing bartender at the blender station bar and the burgundy-copper woman who was teasingly seducing him with a piece of ice.

“Are we walking onto the set of an erotic film?” Serena asked half jokingly.

Ami couldn't contain her laughter. “I can see why you would ask that. This is Darien’s personal Hedonistic Paradise!” 

“Mmm! Who is THAT?!” Mina asked of Ami as she pointed in the direction of the two godlike embodiment of humanity's finest offerings of men.

“That, my dear, is Malachite. Assuming you are speaking of the blonde Adonis-looking man? The other handsome fellow is Darien.” Ami answered.

Serena's breath hitched.

Darien and Malachite egressed from a side door, carrying various items for grilling. Every movement Darien made while carrying the propane tank, flexed and defined every tautly muscle and sinew in his arms and chest; prominently displaying a well-toned and chiseled upper body. Her eyes followed the mix of water and sweat droplets that dripped down his healthy bronzed skin to the deliciously rippling muscles of his abdomen. From there her eyes wandered to his sculpted hip bones, carving the temptingly deep iliac furrow poking out of his board-shorts teasingly. 

Serena momentarily allowed her thoughts to drift to what it would be like to delineate his perfect abs and protruding pectorals and broad shoulders with her slender fingers. She noticed how the sunlight danced over his thick and rich hair, glistening the wetness as it fell unruly over his piercing oxford blues. Everything about this man screamed powerfully flawless. 

Two running tail-wagers suddenly appeared, gaining their attention.

“Those two are Mischief, the black dog, and Lucy, the brown and white one.” Ami explained.

The dogs ran to Malachite with a ball in one's mouth and a Frisbee is the other's. The women watched as Malachite coerced the pups to the pool where he threw each item in. Both dogs jumped in after their favorite toys. Darien took this opportunity to push Malachite in the pool. The women couldn't hear what was being said but they did see how everyone joined in applause and laughs as it happened. 

“Speaking of which, Darien has a ritual – well, more of a rite of passage, if you will. Everyone gets thrown into the pool at least once during each visit. You two will undoubtedly be targeted. I would watch your backs and stay away from the pool unless you plan on getting in yourself or wish to have someone do it for you. Everyone is up for game and anyone can be the pusher.” 

“What about Darien? Has anyone ever got him in?”

“Once. Malachite caught him off guard years ago. He has since then avoided any and all attempts. Almost as if he is somehow exempt from his own rule...”

Serena watched as he continued to linger by the pool, laughing at being able to pull one over on Malachite. 

“Humph. Let's see how evasive he truly is. Ami, ask the others not to draw any attention to us, please.”

Ami nodded, a grin gracing her angelic features. 'If Serena can pull this off, Darien would be bested, proving Serena to be a suitable match.' 

Blaring music from hidden speakers disguised their approach. Even so, Ami gave a shush motion of the one-fingered gesture to her puckered lips. All eyes remained on Darien, doing as Ami asked even though they were curious of the newcomers. Jadeite engaged Darien in a joking conversation to keep him distracted. 

Serena tiptoed to Darien, his back to her, crouched down near the pool. He had no reason to believe he was the target of a stealthy prowler's advances. After all, everyone was accounted for...right? 

'Wait,' he thought, looking around. 'Where is Ami?' It was then that he smelled the potent aromatic fragrance of wild flowers. He stood up quickly and turned. Just as he thought – “Serena...”

“Hello, Darien.” She softly purred – grinning – before she shoved him. 

Apparently she didn't push him hard enough because his arms flailed, but he remained standing. His shocked expression changing to a smug one. Before he could completely regain his balance, she shoved him again, only this time she no longer held the element of surprise and he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her in with him. 

A shriek was heard before the sound of splashing. An uproar of applause, whistling, and laughter grew louder as they surfaced.

“I like her!” Professed Jadeite.

“Good one, Serena!”

“Oh my God, that was great!”

“YESSSSS!!”

“Way to go!”

“About damn time!”

“Holy shit, did that just happen?!” 

They both gasped for air as they surfaced, laughing. Darien shook the excess water from his hair and drew a hand down his face; Serena used her slender fingers to wipe the droplets from her eyes.

Both grinned to one another at their arrangement – he had his arms around her waist, trying not to let his hands wander and roam her soft curves and toned body.

“Glad you could make it today,” he expressed sincerely.

Smiling sweetly she replied, “Thank you for the invite.”

Holding Serena flush against his hard chest and firm abdomen, she could feel every bit of his solid muscles as he guided them to where she could stand comfortably. The entire way, Serena tightly latched onto his strong and sculpted shoulders, holding his unwavering gaze. He made sure to feel every inch of her body he possibly could against his, without noticeably and terribly intentionally doing so.

“Well - well, Dare, guess your undefeated streak just ended. Hmm?” Rei triumphantly declared, bringing the couple back from their stupor.

Serena let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. A short whimper escaped her parted lips as his arousal briefly caressed her inner right thigh when he untangled himself from her. Her soft moan did not help in his battle to control his overactive hormones.

“Maybe so... but you better believe that it won't happen again,” was his assured reply to his sister, but he looked at Serena with a challenging glint in his eyes.

Serena reciprocated with a mischievous grin plastered on her face and laughing eyes. 'Game on, Darien.' 

“Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Serena. Serena, everyone.” Darien announced, bowing to her like royalty as best he could in the shallow waters. Serena waved like Miss America to the crowd with both hands, smiling adoringly. 

“And this is Mina!” Ami volunteered quickly after Darien, showcasing Mina with her arms. Mina gave a deep curtsy. 

A chorus of ‘hello’s,’ ‘hi’s,’ and ‘hey's’ were given with a few ‘nice to meet you’s’ in various wording forms. 

“Enjoy yourself.” Darien whispered as he turned from her soon after, slowly making his way to the side of the pool in leisure freestyle strokes.

“I'm going to start on lunch!” was hollered by Darien over the sounds of splashing water. Stalling for time before he pulled himself out of the pool, he was willing his erection to go away. 'Baseball, golf, soccer. Baseball, golf, soccer...' Usually thoughts of sports did the trick for him. Not so much this time. He gave up, remarking wittily to himself that everyone would starve if he waited for his sexual excitement to abate.

Now out of the pool, and unfazed by the erection he was presently sporting, Darien adjusted his shorts while shaking his leg a bit and stalked off to the grill. Maybe grilling the food would help keep his mind focused. 

Serena watched as the water sluiced down his body, over tanned ripples of muscle. She noticed the pitched tent in his pants and could only relish in the satisfaction of doing that to him. ‘If only he knew of my wet state.’ She mused. And she wasn't talking about the water. 

Darien and Malachite manned the grills, cooking everything from honey barbecued ribs to bacon-wrapped chicken to buttery garlic shrimp skewers. Lita and Ami helped make all the side dishes, helped Darien and Malachite when they needed something, and set the table. As they were working on the food, Andrew and Rita entertained at the swim-up bar with their bartending flair of bottle-flipping juggles, manipulating flaming liquors, and other bar mixology magic. When Serena or Mina ever asked if anyone needed help doing anything, they all politely declined and told them to relax and enjoy their visit. 

It was Jadeite who asked if anyone was interested in playing water volleyball while they waited. Mina was the first to respond with a definitive yes! She went on to explain how she was part of the national championship team that won in high school; albeit it was in beach volleyball. Nonetheless, if whoever played wanted to win, because she was competitive, they should choose her team. Jadeite was known for his skills as well, so he just told her to “Bring it on!”

Teams were composed of Jadeite, Rei, Rita, and Andrew on one side and Mina, Serena, Nephrite, and Zoisite on the other. The game started off simple enough, with everyone trying to warm up and practice setting, spiking, and passing. It wasn't until about 10 minutes in when things started to heat up. Mina and Jadeite always seemed to hit it directly to each other, like some battle of skills. Those two seemed an even match. 

Malachite was just enjoying the view of Mina’s bouncing breasts every time she would jump for the ball. Him and Darien were watching like spectators in between flipping, turning, and seasoning the food. Ami and Lita cheering on the sidelines every now and then. 

It was the rest of each team who would determine the outcome of the game. For instance, when Zoi had the ball, he would hold it, toss it, and then hit it, but it would hit the net. When Rei had the ball, she tended to pass it to the complete opposite side of where it needed to go, costing her team a point every time. As competitive as Mina and Jad were, they acted uncaring of the score and were fair and understanding to their teammates. Ultimately, Mina’s team did end up winning, giving Mina a triumphant, ‘told ya so’ look. The game ended just in time for food. 

Lunch turned out to be a sumptuous feast. It was deliciously discovered that Lita was an exquisite culinarian. Pretty much the entirety of the extensive smorgasbord, along with an alluring choice of desserts, was catered by her. She knew where to go to handpick the freshest, most wholesome, savory, and organic - when possible - ingredients, seafood, meats, fruits, and vegetables. She was their very own female version of Anthony Bourdain.

Before they could begin, Darien asked Rita if she could get her camera ready to commemorate the memorable moment. He knew the ladies wouldn't feel so glamorous after eating so he knew to get the photo in now before food. Rita, a professional photographer, had her Nikon D3400 positioned on a tripod to capture all of them paired off in front of Darien's Paragon in Paradise. Each woman paired off with a man - with all the women in front. Rita explained how the camera was on a timer and that it was going to take ten photos continuously. There were four poses she wanted to do. The first was going to be a jumping pose, the second a silly face pose, the third being a Charlie's Angels pose, and the last being a lovey dovey pose. 

With the 10 second timer ready, Rita quickly made it in front of Andrew where she would call out the different poses after two shutter clicks. Based on the flashing orange light that quickened in pace once the camera was about to take a photo, Rita hollered out, “Everyone jump!” 

Everyone did, with luckily no one getting smacked in the face with a flailing arm. Everyone laughed, imagining what that photo would look like. 

“Silly face!” Was asked of next. Tongues sticking out, eyes crossed, puffed out cheeks, ears pulled out, pig noses, etc. were various forms of faces used for that pose. 

“Charlie's Angels!” The famous and iconic poses from the movies were used, along with the men using poses from James Bond and Sterling Archer. 

“Lovey dovey!” Immediately after she said that, Darien reached over and cupped the back of Serena’s neck with one hand, gently tugging her closer. Her eyes widened, but she came willingly. Her breathing became laboured. His head descended, his mouth closing the gap, their lips touching, eyes closing. Darien’s other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. His hand pressed on the small of her back, trying to leave not a hairsbreadth between them. One of her hands slid to the back of his neck from lying comfortably on his biceps, threading her fingers through his soft hair. She was daring him to continue - to deepen the kiss. The feel of her against him was all-consuming. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up bridal style and ravish her lips the whole way to his bedroom. If they ever made it that far - Darien had the assumption he wouldn't make it past the kitchen before he would lay her on the island and fuck her to exhaustion. 

Their mouths explored each other; lips, tongues, sensitive skin, moving together, triggering sensations which spread throughout their bodies. She felt his extremely hardened length pressed against her lower abdomen and he felt her firm breasts and hardened nipples as they tantalized his well-defined torso.  
When he finally, yet reluctantly, pulled back to end the kiss, he sucked out her lower lip a little, then released it. Their foreheads rested on one another's to stop their heads from spinning into euphoria from the adrenaline rush and aphrodisiacs emanating wildly. 

“I had her plan that pose specifically so I could do that with you and so we could capture our first kiss. I hope you don't mind? Presumably you enjoyed it as much as I did?” He questioned, judging by her willingness during the kiss. 

Rei looked on with wide eyes, unsure how to process the scene. Ami knew it was bound to happen, just wasn't sure how much willpower Darien had to maintain his oath. Lita and Mina just smiled, while all the guys just smirked and gave affection to their respective women. 

Serena swallowed, nodding. “I loved every minute of it. I only wish it to continue.” They were completely unaware of watchful eyes, so engrossed with each other. 

Every ounce of willpower had to be summoned to prevent him from granting her wish. With a kiss to her nose, he replied, “Perhaps later. The day is still young and we have plenty of time for another opportunity.” He gave her a flirtatious wink. 

Serena nodded, grinning ear to ear, accepting his removal from her. 

“Now, let's eat!” 

Everyone gathered at the long built-in water table and benches to have their fill of the savory sustenance of edible goodies.  
Watching how someone eats can tell you a lot about them. Such as, if they try something they are afraid to eat, chances are they are willing to do the same in life. Darien didn't gather Serena for the picky-on-food type, so that was a plus. Even if she was, he was sure Lita would cure her of that easily enough. Lita had this natural ability to make even the pickiest of eaters at least try something they didn't like by presenting a mouth-watering edible for the most discriminant of taste buds.  
Her and Serena seemed to hit it off right away. Even Serena's sister, Mina, was mingling perfectly with everyone. Especially Malachite. Darien and Malachite were two of a kind. They both played the field until they had to conquer other divisional championships for lack of conquests in their own leagues. Somehow though, these two blondes seem to crack what no other ladies have yet: the correct sequence of numbers to unlock their commitment combination code. Could these men be willing to commit to these women if there was a risk of losing them if they didn’t? Might be too early to tell. Maybe these blonde beauties were just looking for fun? No reason to jump to any conclusions. Yet. 

After lunch, as everyone sat relaxed and sated, the millennia-old ritual of getting to know one another commenced. Fun, interesting facts were found out about one another. Facts no one outside this group knew. It's amazing how much is revealed when alcohol is involved. 

Like, Mina was in the special edition magazine of Playboy College. She modeled the year she turned 21 for the month of December. Her spread featured her in a log cabin, sitting in front of a roaring fire and tangled in fur blankets. Serena’s mouth dropped and her eyes went wide upon the reveal. 

“What?” Mina asked her sister rather indifferently.

“Does mom and dad know?” Serena questioned back, flabbergasted.

Mina shrugged. “Probably not. I used a pseudonym and it doesn't even look like me - the angle of the shoot, my hair color, and hair style...” She patted her bun for emphasis.  
Serena had an ‘ah ha!’ moment. “Was that when you took that ski trip to Denver with Elisabeth? You went brunette that winter!” 

“Well, we did end up skiing…eventually…with the photographer. He still emails Elisabeth to this day asking if we're interested in posing again.” Serena just shook her head.  
“What, uh, what name did you use?” Malachite asked nonchalantly, but everyone rolled their eyes and smirked or laughed at his eagerness. 

Mina gave a seductive grin. “Why see those photos when I’m right here, right now?” Mina leaned into him, brushing her left breast to his incredible bicep. “You should save those for when you’re missing me.” She whispered in his ear and blew softly on the tips. Malachite closed his eyes and smiled at her antics. 

“Okay, my turn!” Malachite piped up. “I love sunbathing in my birthday suit.” 

“That's not a secret.” Rei stated. “Since you were 16 you've been parading around naked whenever you could.” 

“Yeah. Everyone knows that about you. Try again.” Darien mused. 

“Okay, bet you didn’t know I was one of the sexy clowns on stilts during the Fantasy Fest Parade last year.” 

“Woah, that was you? The one who kept fucking with that big, asshole trucker dude? Man was he pissed at you!” Jadeite recalled with mirth. 

“How can a clown be sexy? I mean Harley Quinn comes to mind, but she is a female.” Rita pointed out, watching as Rei splashed water on Jadeite. 

“She's dressed as a jester.” Reported Neph.

“But she is known as the clown princess.” Explained Jadeite from his floating position in the pool. 

“Whatever, man.”

“You know how to walk on stilts?” Ami inquired. 

“Yep. That's two facts revealed. Ha.” Malachite stated triumphantly, holding two fingers up for all to see. 

“Ohh! Fantasy Fest! I’ve always wanted to go to that!” Mina hinted suggestively. 

“You should come with us this year. Andrew has a house down there and we all stay there for the full ten days.” Acknowledging her request, Mal offered an invite. “It’s pretty much all of our yearly vacation ritual.” 

“Mi casa es su casa.” Andrew offered proudly. 

“Yay! Thank you! That is so awesome!! Isn’t that next month? I need to take off!” 

“Wanna come too?” Darien asked Serena quietly. Zoi was mentioning something about how he cheated on a test? 

“What?!?” was everyone’s reaction. 

“Umm, yes, I would love to.” Serena had to pull her attention away from Zoisite. ‘No way he did that!’ She thought, dumbfounded. “It sounds like fun.”

“Great! Ami and I sometimes have to miss out on a few days with our hectic schedules - which may undoubtedly be your case as well. But as long as we can make some of the days, I’m sure we’ll have a fun time!” He gave her a smile that made the butterflies in her stomach start flapping.

“Which song??” Serena and Darien were finding it hard to concentrate on what everyone else was kibitzing about. 

“Katy Perry’s Teenage Dream.” A Katy Perry song came on, cueing Rei to divulge her secret. 

“Really?” 

“Oh, I love that song!” 

“I love Katy Perry!”

“Rei, that's awesome! Are you going to do anymore?” 

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “Luke Martin, a lyricist, has called a couple times to see if I was interested in working with them on some songs...” She was still kicking her foot in the water, splashing Jadeite with sprinklings of droplets. 

“Why keep the anonymity?” Was queried by Lita from sitting rather comfortably on Neph’s lap. 

“It’s just easier to keep business and personal life separate from other interests if I do.” They nodded in understanding. 

“Ami, what about you?” 

“Let’s see… did y'all know I was one of the only three contestants to win at Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader?” 

“I believe it!” Rita beamed, patting Ami’s back from her elevated sitting position on the pool deck. 

“Me too. You’re a genius, Ames.” Serena smiled at her proudly. 

“That's awesome!” 

“Yeah, great job!” 

Cheers and congratulations went around for Ami. 

“Talking about TV shows, I once tried out for American Ninja Warrior.” 

“And?” 

“Eh, I ended up falling in the later stages.” Confessed Jadeite sheepishly. 

“I heard it's hard to get on that show?” 

“There isn’t always a winner. There were more than 75,000 people who applied the year when I did it. I was one of the 100 contestants who applied in my qualifying city. I think only two guys made it that year from my city. It’s hardcore. Awesome, but very intense.” 

“That’s pretty badass to make it that far, Jed. The upper body strength needed, the balancing act, power in your jump - all those skills are tough to do in those obstacles they create.” Professed Malachite. 

“I know. Thanks, man.” 

“Before I met Neph, he told me that he was a candidate for Mission to Mars One.” Lita supplied, while Neph was taking a leak in a nearby bush. 

“No way!” 

“Get out!”

“Shut up!”

“The selection process for an astronaut candidate is very exclusive in that the candidate must have a wide range of disciplines and characteristics.” Recited Ami. 

“Yes, five key characteristics must be utilized to the fullest potential. What are they? Creativity, ability to trust, curiosity, … and …” Zoi tried remembering the stipulations.

“Resiliency and adaptability.” Ami finished. 

“How do you both know all that?” Serena asked. 

Before they could answer, Darien speculated, “You both tried out, didn’t you?” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

They both looked at each other while the others raised their eyebrows at a possible lover's quarrel. 

With Ami’s eyes narrowed into slits at him, Zoisite felt the need to explain to her. “I did, just to see if I could make it in.” 

“And did you?” The group was captivated with anticipation for an answer. 

“I did. I got to the second round of the selection process and everything.” 

“So why didn’t you continue on with it?” 

“Probably the same reason Neph cancelled his application - because there are no means to return to earth. Mars would be considered home. If Ami wasn’t coming, then I didn’t want to leave her.” 

“Aww!!” 

“So sweet!” 

“So romantic!” 

Neph walked up right about then. 

“Neph, we know you love space - astrology, astronomy, cosmology, astrophysics, etc, so why didn’t you continue on with Mission to Mars One? Sounds like it would be a dream for you.” Rei ventured. 

“It would have, I believe. I wanted it more than anything. But, I wanted Lita more.“ 

A chorus of awes went around. 

He scooped her up and kissed her fiercely. She reciprocated by returning the kiss with fervor. 

“Oh, get a room, you two.” 

Lita pulled away to respond. “Very well. We shall see y’all in a few hours.” She gave a wide grin and a wink before inclining her head to the house for Neph to carry her to their room. He obliged with pleasure. 

Darien shook his head. 

“To be in love.” Mina sighed. 

“So who hasn't gone yet?” Rei observed as she pointed to each person left in the group. They all did the same. 

Darien half raised his hand as he scratched his right leg with his other hand. Sere mimicked his hand, and so did Andrew and Rita. 

“Hey, Lita didn't go!” Cried Rita. 

“Let's see… what don't we know about Lita…”

“She's about to be the owner of a prominent five-star restaurant.” Darien provided. 

“Google can tell you that.” 

“Only as of yesterday, Rei. Hence why they’re celebrating with us.” Darien quipped back. 

“Now, now you two. I remember when she was 13 or 14 - I forget which - she stole a recipe that she ended up tweaking for an award.” Andrew recalled. 

“Technically that's not illegal.” Zoisite remarked. “People do that kind of shit all the time.” 

“The stealing part of it is.” Ami gave icily, still upset with Zoi. 

“If you want to get into semantics-” Zoi tried before Andrew interrupted. 

“I wrote a book.” Andrew blurted while gauging everyone's reaction. 

“A book? What kind of book?” 

“You mean a Playboy article?” Snickered Malachite and chuckles went around. 

“A children's book, actually.” 

“Is there something you want to tell us, Rita?” Darien dared to ask. 

“I am not pregnant, Mr. Shields. We are, however, actively trying.” 

“Aww, really??” Serena and Mina cooed. 

Trying to change the subject back to the book, Andrew continued on as if he was never interrupted. “I made the book years ago when Lizzy was six. She inspired me to write it.”

“What’s it about?” 

“Oh, you know, fighting evil by moonlight and winning love by daylight. That kind of thing. Little girls love that stuff.” 

“And big girls!” Serena supplied. “I wanna read it!” 

“I will send you a copy.” Andrew offered happily. 

“Thank you!” 

“Back to you, Rita. So y’all are trying for a baby?” 

“Yes! I think Andrew is upset because I want to try every 12 hours during my ovulation period.” 

“It's more like a job than pleasure. She reads all these articles on how to get pregnant and what to do during sex. The only time it's enjoyable is when she isn't ovulating because I know then she wants sex because of me and not for a baby.” 

“Oh, Andy, you know I love you!” She said as she cupped his face and gave him a searing kiss. “My biological clock is ticking and I have baby fever like no other! I would love a baby created by Andrew and I, but if it doesn't work out, I would want to adopt.” 

“Rita was adopted. So we understand the importance of adoption and the power of it.” 

“Wow, I did not know that!” 

“It's interesting because apparently I get my creative side from my biological parents and not my upbringing. My mom was an artist and my dad was a musician.” 

“I’ve heard of talent being passed in offspring by the polygenic inheritance gene.” 

“I love you, Ami!” Sere claimed. The alcohol was doing away with her inhibitions. 

“Good for you, Rita. I hope it all works out. You two deserve happiness.” 

“Thank you!”

“And I would love to have little babies to spoil!” Sere’s smile was heard in the words. To see it wasn't necessary. 

“Last, but not least, Darien and Serena, you two are it.” 

“I posed for a Lana Lanai photo once. It was titled, _Self Portrait as a Moon Princess_.” 

“Oh, yeah! Peggy Jones! I heard she ran off with an Italian man and is touring Italy.” 

“Good for her!” 

“She is a client of ours. We’ve purchased some of her work.” Rei spoke, indicating her and Darien being the purchasers. 

“We have some as well” Ami added. “That painting of you is beautiful. I saw it at an art show downtown where she had an exhibit of her work.” Ami explained. 

“Thank you, Ami!” 

Darien wanted to tell everyone that he purchased said panting, but thought better of it. It was purchased before he ever met Serena. Besides, she would probably see it soon enough. It was in his bedroom after all. 

“Guess it's my turn.” Darien turned the spotlight on himself. “Hmm, what don't y’all know about me?” He tapped his chin as if in deep thought. 

“In college, I worked at an all-male version of Coyote Ugly. It was a stripper-theme bar. Think Magic Mike meets Coyote Ugly.” 

“I’m guessing you weren't doing it for the money?” 

“It most definitely wasn't for the money.” He boasted playfully. 

The hot Florida sun chased the group to find refuge in the forms of cooling, clear waters or under shady umbrella trees. 

Much to no one's surprise, Lita and Neph remained indoors, undoubtedly partaking in mattress dancing. 

Mina and Malachite decided to take the kayak down to the springs, just beyond the lake. This would give the two of them some alone time to get to know one another. Both were very attracted to each other and needed to see how much they could learn about the other without the audience of family and friends. 

With the food and all the drinks that rightfully went with it reducing Ami and Zoi to a pleasant state of somnolence, they opted to nap on the wicker, all-weather double bed. After that, they would probably take to reading under the umbrella until the time came for them to get ready for the award ceremony. 

Andrew and Rita stayed behind and went skinny dipping in the pool. Like Joe Nichols states, “Tequila makes her clothes fall off.” They, along with Darien and the others, had a hedonistic view of life, so nudity, exhibitionism, voyeurism, and various sexual expressions were common and acceptable. They all attended events like Mardi Gras and Fantasy Fest, went to Hedonism in Jamaica, and joined a swing or sex club at one point in their lives. 

Itching for a little competition led Rei and Jadeite to take to wakeboarding on Darien’s lake. His lake was surrounded by a series of masts that held an overhead cable. The overhead cable rotated in a counterclockwise motion around the lake. Along the cable there was a number of carriers. Riders were pulled around the lake by the ropes attached to these carriers. Darien had put in a number of special obstacles, like sliders and kickers on the lake’s surface for making tricks. This is where the competition began. Rei and Jadeite frequently came to Darien's place for this reason alone. Mainly because Darien worked all the time, though it was good to see him when he was home. The electric cable system was also used to go riding on two skis, slaloming, kneeboarding, and barefooting. 

The springs located just beyond Darien's lake trailed for miles and had a deep center that was perfect for snorkeling. This is what Darien asked Serena if she wanted to do. She was sold after his sales pitch: 

“Immerse yourself in a spring and your breath will be taken away. First by the chilly waters and then by the incredible array of fish and turtles that you will see.” 

Serena giggled at his persuasion technique. Then she tried to play into his game. 

“What if I inhale water?” 

“I'll give you mouth-to-mouth.” Was his quick, yet serious response as he led her to the gear shed that housed his water equipment. Her heart skipped a beat at his answer. 

"Is anything in this water going to eat me?" 

‘Only me’ he wished. “Nothing that I will allow.” He reminded himself as well. Luckily Serena took that comment as him being chivalrous. 

Fish darted beneath them, playing hide and seek in the lush underwater carpets of eelgrass. She gave a gasp of delight and dragged the snorkel to her mouth, anxious to start. “They’re beautiful. Can we take a closer look?” 

Darien helped fit her mask and flippers first before nodding. Then they slid into the water from the dock he added for better entry. Without waiting for him, she ducked under the water and Darien followed her into the clear waters. 

It only took moments for him to realize that she was an excellent swimmer. Her kick was smooth and graceful as she slid through the water with the elegance of a sea creature. Seriously distracted, Darien decided that if he didn’t concentrate, he was going to drown. 

A school of small, colorful, tropical fish darted in and out near her legs. She twirled in the water, causing the school of fish to veer off and disappear. Serena felt transported to another world. Sure she had her share of snorkeling before, but here, in the springs with Darien, just seemed magical. 

Nemo-esque clown fish with wavy, floaty, fanlike fins looked like the most elegant couture. It was like a candy shop down there, with all the brilliant colors and shapes. It was also like meditation - the only sounds being the sound of breath - in and out, in and out. So enchanted she was by the exquisite beauty of the scenery and all the colors that swirled with life. Beneath the surface, she could see the support of the life the springs could offer - one of the most unique and diverse freshwater ecosystems in North America. 

His position, above and behind her, gave him a perfect view of her long, slim legs and her curvaceous backside. He watched her reactions and body as it maneuvered through the underwater obstacles. Her flat and toned stomach elongated her torso as she stretched her arms to quicken her pace. When she eventually came to slow, his hands glided over her body, resting slightly on her butt. She turned and swam to him, pressing herself to him. Serena teased him a bit before swimming off in search of more wonder. It was a game, he knew. She was playing hard to get and he was just trying to keep his oath while enjoying some of this delicious torture.

They glided through the water, swift and smooth. The water sparkled in the sunlight and shoals of colorful fish darted beneath them. The sun splattered her silhouette over the aquatic vegetation covered sand bottom.

They snorkeled for about an hour, exploring different parts of the springs ecosystems, careful not to touch or disturb any of the freshwater wildlife. Each time they surfaced, Serena burst into a torrent of chat, telling Darien what she’d seen and asking question after question. And every time she would submerge into the cool water, she would put the snorkel in her mouth in a provocative way and would bob her shapely ass on the surface before she would disappear. He looked to the heavens for moral strength. Not finding any, he let go another long-suffering groan. She must realize what she’s doing - she must. Maybe she thought nothing of wiggling her butt around. That everything she did wouldn't affect him in an erotic way. Serena made him feel like a testosterone-driven teenger, and that was hard enough the first time around. 

Finally he gestured to the surface and they slid upwards through the sun-dappled water and emerged to hot sunshine. Serena removed the snorkel from her mouth, laughing and gasping for air. 

“That was fantastic!” Her smile was as bright as the sun. “That was one of my top favorites things I’ve ever done!” Her happiness was so infectious that Darien found himself smiling back. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He started to remove his mask from his face but let it sit on top of his head. They were both supporting themselves by the dock that floated just above the water's surface. Floating, they just stared at each other for a moment. The sun was facing her, highlighting the tan she was now sporting from being in the sun all afternoon. Her cheeks were pink and she had an adorable oval indentation on her lovely face from the mask. This time it was her who initiated the kiss. She moved in slowly, watching his lips the whole time. When their lips met, she closed her eyes and her softly puckered lips that were slightly parted, brushed his, trailing a heated breath over his parted and willing ones. It was his tongue, however, that turned her innocent kiss into something they both really wanted. His tongue slid between her lips and feathered over her own. Warm and decadent, his taste seeped over her tongue and she drank him in hungrily, wanting more. His harsh groan exploded into her mouth and the rush of his exhalation blew over her face. “You make me crazy.” 

She smiled, but was determined not to show him how much that one kiss had flustered her.

“We should probably head back to the house to get ready for the ceremony.” He saw the look of disappointment etched on her beautiful features. How disappointed he was with himself. His jaw clenched and unclenched. 

“Trust me in that I say that not because I don't want to continue. On the contrary… but it is getting late and we all really need to make it on time tonight. We do not want my mother's wrath unleashed on us.” 

Serena nodded in understanding. He lifted his body onto the dock and turned to help Serena up and out of the water. Darien saw Mal and Mina in the distance heading back in. He inserted two fingers in his mouth to give out a long and loud whistle. Mal looked up to his direction and gave a salute when Darien motioned for them to come on with his arm and hand.

Darien grabbed Serena's gear after she took it off and put it back in the gear shed with his. He then reached for her hand and led her down the path that would take them back to his house. 

“Thank you for spending the day with me.” 

Her pulse was thudding dangerously fast. 

“I enjoyed it so much I hate for it to end.” 

He squeezed her hand and looked back at her with a grin. 

“Then it's a good thing the day isn't over.” 

She stopped him. He looked startled. 

“Seriously though, I am having a wonderful time. Mina too. Thank you so much for inviting us.” 

Darien felt his heart would leap from his chest. What was it with this cardiologist and his heart? 

“Feel free to come over and join me… us, whenever y’all like.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled sweetly. They continued on down the path. 

She wanted their relationship to go all the way. She felt he was holding back for some reason. 

Darien knew it wasn't going to be easy to remain unaffected around Serena. Her beautiful face, gorgeous body, and intelligence would certainly test his professional integrity.

What he had to do was think of her as a co-worker. Not only couldn't he cross the line, but he was determined not to cross the line.


	7. The Ceremony

** Loveology **  
_The Ceremony_  
**_Rated M for OPEN-MINDED, MATURE audiences due to strong language, sexual content, and adult situations._ **

After much prodding on Serena's part, Rita reluctantly allowed Serena to snap a few photos of her beautifying herself, along with some shots of Rita laughing with the rest of the women. The whine of a flash charging, then the snick of the button being pushed, followed by the shutter flicking across the lens to focus in a whir sound, and finally ending with the click of a moment being captured. It was then Serena understood the gratifying feeling Rita felt after each and every photograph she had ever taken. It was no longer a wonder to Serena as to why Rita had chosen her profession. Serena made a promise to herself to become an amatuer photographer during her spare time. It was a very rewarding feeling to capture these precious moments of this beautiful friendship these lovely women had.

"Thank you, Serena. I'm not used to being on the other side of the camera." Rita confessed begrudgingly.

Serena handed back Rita's camera to her. Rita quickly went through the photos Serena had just taken of herself and zoomed in to check how she looked. She wasn't vain, but it was unusual for Rita to see herself in pictures.

"I was glad to do it." Serena smiled as she checked the time. They still had about 45 minutes before their limo arrived. "I've heard from some photographers who are disappointed from time to time when they look back on their work and can't show others how affected or moved they were by an event they were a part of simply because they were not captured in that moment in time. It's almost as if they wish they had someone doing for them what they do for others. Does that make sense?"

Rita nodded her head. "Too much sense, in fact. I feel the same way sometimes. I really am happy that you did this for me. I'll make a memory book and portfolio of this day and always look back on it and know how happy we all were today." Rita expressed as she threw her arms around Serena.

"Aww, I am so happy to have made you feel included!" Serena squeezed her tighter before they released each other. "The way you were zipping around taking everyone's photos, made me feel like it was a bridal party getting ready for the big day!" They both laughed.

"Soon enough, my darrlinnng!" Lita sing-sang in the background. Mina had just finished pinning Lita's hair up before she added, "Rita, this is exactly how I would like to record My Day in December! And Serena, I need you to do exactly what you just did with Rita so she can be a part of it as well, if you don't mind?" She interlaced her fingers and looked at Serena with puppy-dog eyes, begging her.

Serena clapped her hands and nodded with acceptance. "I would be honored!"

"Why not get another photographer?" Rei queried. "To alleviate all the pressure for Rita. Or at least add another photographer?"

Lita gasped and blanched at the suggestion. "Rita is the best! I simply could not trust anyone else with My Day!"

"Whoa, bridezilla!" Rei held her hands up in defense. "It was only a recommendation."

"I can't wait for your big day!" Gushed Rita. "Now, I need to head over to the guys' to snap a few shots of them getting ready. See y'all in a bit!"

"Tell them we will be done in 10 minutes!" Ami affirmed loud enough for everyone to hear, hinting at the women to finish up.

"Always on schedule, that Ami." Mused Rita.

The women continued to talk about Lita's wedding in greater detail when Rita left. Ami pulled Serena to the side to give her the ticket she had promised to tomorrow's game.

"Oh, yeah! I'm so glad you remembered it. Not sure how far we would have got without tickets!" Serena ran her fingers over the full colored sporting event ticket printed on cardstock in a perfect souvenir styled design.

"I gave Darien the other one, just like I promised. You two have fun tomorrow!" With a wink, Ami slid by Serena to gather up the women.

"Thank you again!" She showed her appreciation by holding the ticket close to her heart before carefully stashing it away in her purse, sitting atop the beige, suede barrel chair. Serena was definitely looking forward to the fun day she would have tomorrow with Darien. Alone. She was a huge fan of the Dallas Cowboys, but even if they lost tomorrow, she would have experienced the best game of her life simply because she was sharing it with him. He was like a powerful magnet that pulled her in, refusing her respite from his hypnotic sensuality. She could only wonder what tonight would hold for them.

Each woman made a graceful entrance into the parlor where the group decided to meet before heading outside for group photos. They all made their way to their respective escorts for the evening. Most were hugging, kissing, and complementing their significant others in quiet communications, leaving Darien to focus solely on Serena's enthralling approach to him. He couldn't fathom Serena could enhance on perfection - she was gorgeous the first night he saw her at the hospital, but seeing her now, she'd evolved into red carpet Hollywood glamour.

"You make that dress look exquisite." Tiny lines fanned out around the hunky doctor's remarkable eyes when he flashed a wide grin after his compliment of her. Her dress was a provocative little flesh-toned number that flared at the hemline and had a sexy slit going to mid-thigh. The plunging neckline revealed perfect, perky breasts, poised by clear gossamer. Had it not been for the gold encrusted jewels expertly placed, an illusion of nudity would have been created.

"And you make that suit look…" Her eyes lingered at the prominent bulge in his dark grey, exquisitely tailored slacks, "...tight."

He allowed a hearty laugh to escape his broad grin before he pulled her in flush against him. The feel of his Priapic package was quite impressive to her. It alluded to sexual performances by him in various amorous episodic visions of epic fantasies. His sensual and erotic appeal seducing her right then and there.

To say Darien was an enigma was an understatement. He had a jaw-dropping hot body; the tall, dark, and handsome cliché going for him - but in a ruggedly good-looking way; and muscular, toned, and incredibly defined legs that enhanced his well-endowed perfect physique. Damn was she getting wet just thinking about him. And she hadn't even started on his exceptionally intelligent, ambitious, and completely uninhibited personality.

It was apparent Serena Lunarea wasn't that unaffected by him either. Darien could tell by the way her eyes glossed over, how she sucked in a sharp breath as their bodies connected, and how her parted lips displayed clenched teeth, as if to fight the overpowering urge to rip each other's clothes off. He knew because he was fighting the feeling too.

His left hand kept a tight hold of her hip, while his right hand sprawled the side of her head, threading fingers into her curled locks and thumb caressing her bottom lip. His eyes dipped to her lips as she leaned into his touch and turned her head slightly so she could wrap her lips around his thumb to suckle it teasingly.

The hand on her hip tightened. His eyelids lowered and he licked his lips as he watched her continue on.

"You naughty minx," he hissed through clenched teeth. He didn't want to reveal how turned on she made him by that simple act, nor did he want to admit how much he wanted her. He had to think about his oath. Especially now, right before the award ceremony that involved his profession. Her profession and Amy's. It only strengthened his resolve to keep them on a professional level.

"I'm only trying to keep your mind off the ceremony." She looked up at him with a sweep of lashes grazing silken cheeks and smiled with lush parted lips. "Rita told us how nervous you are."

Darien had no doubt she was genuine in her answer - she had a people-pleaser personality, but he also knew Serena had ulterior motives - ones that benefitted her as well. He knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but he couldn't give in to her, no matter how tempting she was…

"You'll be happy to know then, that you are succeeding...exponentially." There was no way he could get that image out of his head now. Not unless she replaced it with another… He couldn't let his mind travel down that road. With one last squeeze of her body to his and a kiss to her temple, he removed his hand from her hip and reached for her hand. Darien laced their fingers together and ushered her to the door. "Come beautiful, let's take some shots."

Serena could not for the life of her figure Darien out. She knew he wanted her. The subtle and not so subtle hints were proof of that. He had an ironclad determination though because everything she was throwing at him was not working, when she knew very well that it should be. The things she did almost embarrassed her. How her mother would not approve of her actions! But Darien just did something to her. He had this uncanny mesmerism about him that lured her like a moth to a flame.

The group gathered under a beautiful and giant, Spanish moss-draped oak tree. The sunset splashed an array of colors in the skyline, casting a stunning light on the group. Rita took candid shots of the many couples and asked a few to pose as she set the appropriate configurations for lighting. Her favorite photo so far was one of Darien and Serena. He was holding her from behind at the waist, her looking back up at him with the world's biggest smile on her face. Rita could tell these two were falling in love right in front of their eyes. She was so excited to capture these precious first moments of them so she could later share these pictures with them all throughout their relationship.

Serena noticed Andrew standing near Rita as she snapped a few more photos. They were both smiling and laughing as she showed him the images. Andrew placed butterfly kisses on her cheek, neck, and shoulder. Serena knew she had to return the favor again and stepped up to Rita and simply held out her hand. Rita understood and handed it over again. She turned and kissed Andrew for all she was worth.

"Smile, lovebirds!"

Serena directed them to turn, pose, and even tucked a strand of Rita's hair behind her ear and adjusted Andrew's bowtie.

"You're a natural at this!" Claimed Rita when Serena had finished taking probably 20 shots of them.

"I didn't realize how much fun it was to use a camera!" She smiled eagerly.

"Thank you, Serena." It was Andrew's turn to express his gratitude. "We really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it." She smiled again. "Anytime."

At that point, Darien had come up to them and looped an arm around Serena's waist. "Almost ready?" He posed the question to Rita.

"Yep! Just let me set the timer!"

A tripod held the camera as Rita adjusted the controls. She had already posed the group. They were standing and sitting in various positions similar to what you would see on a Modern Family season poster or a Keeping Up With The Kardashians promo shoot. It was the epitome of posh and luxury, while still giving a classy and sexy feel.

"This would be a photo that everyone would want on their mantle!" Rita cheered in thought. She wouldn't let anyone see it - not even Andrew!

The chauffeur-driven limo arrived near the conclusion of the group photo. Limmy, as they learned was the ironic nickname of their limousine driver, held the rear door open for all six parties to climb in. Serena got in, sliding over on the plush leather seat to make room for Darien. He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She sank into his embrace when the door closed with a solid slam.

In true Andrew fashion, he raided the well-stocked minibar. "What's your poison?"

"Hmm, let me have a…" Rei started as she stared at the selection. She saw the mint, lime, and even a muddler. "...mojito!"

"You got it." Andrew started on that drink as the others began to call out their orders.

"Are those eggs?" Mina pointed to the egg carton.

"Yes, ma'am. A boneless chicken dinner. " Andrew answered as he continued on with Lita's Long Island iced tea. The men snickered at Andrew's joke.

Darien continued with where Andrew was going. "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall…"

"Poor Humpty Dumpty! I always felt bad for him!" Mina sympathized, interrupting Darien. Malachite pressed her body closer to his, comforting her with kisses to her temple.

"Why on earth are there eggs in the fridge?" It was Jadeite who asked. "They're hard-boiled, I hope?"

Lita answered the overall question proudly, "According to western traditions 100 years ago, bars used to offer free lunches in the form of eggs. They believed it would help attract customers to purchase another beer. Kind of what salty foods do today - make you thirsty so you buy another drink. Historians believe prohibition ended eggs in bars." She shrugged as she sipped her cocktail.

"To answer your question, Jed, yes, they are hard-boiled. Bars nowadays offer hard-boiled, deviled eggs, Scotch eggs, or pickled eggs. Darien educated.

"Let me guess, you learned that during your college days?" Rei queried smartly.

"As a matter of fact…" Darien tried to give himself time to think of a smart comeback so he took a swig of his Jack and Coke to prolong his answer. He couldn't think of anything. Damnit. "...yes…" He admitted defeatedly. Rei smirked.

Zoisite added, "Eggs contain cysteine, an amino acid that has been proposed as a preventative for some of the negative effects of alcohol, like liver damage."

"It is also an antidote for hangovers." Andrew added. "So eat an egg-cellent meal during and after drinking." He winked as he finally made his drink.

Less than ten minutes later, Limmy pulled up to the Orlando Museum of Art. It was a red carpet affair for anyone who was anybody was in attendance. Men and women in formal dress were getting out of cars and limos, receiving the star treatment as they walked the red carpet and posed for their picture to be taken on the step and against the custom-made Vass Stark Award repeat banner.

The news reporters were there, acting as paparazzi, asking which designer gowns and tuxedos were being worn, who their escorts were, and many other questions the public was dying to know.

Of course everyone knew who Darien Shields was. He was one of the nominees for the most prestigious and highest honor medical award, the coveted Vass Stark Award. So as soon as he emerged from the limo, the reporters surrounded him and Serena and bombarded him with questions.

"Dr. Shields! Who are you wearing?"

"Dr. Shields, look this way!"

"Who is your date for this event, Dr. Shields?"

"Congratulations on your nomination!"

"How are you feeling this evening?"

"Are you nervous?"

The rest of their group, besides Amy and Zoisite, passed by unscathed, because Darien and Amy were being attacked with flashing lights and rapid fire questioning. Luckily for Serena, they didn't know who she was yet and neither known physician was going to throw her to the wolves.

After a few short answers, some cunningly avoided ones, and several photos later, Darien, Serena, Amy, and Zoisite finally made it into the luxurious rotunda room with marble floor and rich wood paneling. The space was beautifully decorated with a black and white theme, expanding to the 30 foot ceilings, giving a spectacular use of an elegant atmosphere for this unique ceremony.

It was an obstacle to get to their table because it was right in front on the stage, which so happened to be way on the other side of the room. So socializing with attendees was inevitable. The first group of people they came across were other physicians not nominated, but attending. Darien recognized the man, but couldn't recall how or what his name was.

"Dr. Shields! How wonderful to run into you again!" The man reached for Darien's hand to shake it. Darien remembered this man from the elevator a couple days prior. Damn his mind for not recalling this man's name. There wasn't a white coat with his embroidered name on it either. "And who is this stunning young woman with you?"

Before Darien could answer, Serena supplied with an extended hand, "Hi, I'm Dr. Serena Lunarea. I just started as the new Cardiologist at Florida Hospital of Orlando."

"Is that so? How wonderful! Well, congratulations!" He dropped her hand and stuffed it in his pant pocket. "I am looking into Florida Hospital to obtain full privileges for my exclusive medical practice."

"Really? What's your practice?" Serena's interests were piqued. It seemed rare these days to find private practices who weren't already affiliated with a hospital. Mainly because the cost of malpractice insurance seemed to be skyrocketing and the healthcare environment was becoming more difficult to predict.

"How terrible of me, I am Dr. Aspen Easton. I am an Orthopaedic Surgeon and my practice is called Head, Hands, and Heart."

Dr. Easton noticed he had their attention still, but maybe needed more of an explanation based off their inquisitive head tilts. "The thought behind the name is influenced to include all areas of the human body - mind/nerves (head), body-external (hands), and body-internal (heart)."

His explanation gave head nods and "Oh's" and "Ah's."

"There is also thought behind the name to other specialties, such as with psychology-based: cognitive (head), affective (hands), behavioral (heart) and more of a natural and holistic approach: thinking (head), doing (hands), and feeling (heart)."

"That's brilliant! I love it!" Serena praised. "I really do!" With Serena's and her parent's background in boutique medicine, her mind was more open to the concept his practice provided. Dr. Easton smiled at her approval. Darien still seemed a little skeptical. Dr. Easton would expect no less. Darien practically grew up in a hospital setting with his mother as CEO. It would take Darien stepping outside of his comfort zone and thinking outside the box to comprehend the overall thought process Dr. Easton had.

"Our practice will one day be an all-inclusive specialty practice where patients can come for all their medical and health needs. All physicians and providers will be on the same EHR, so all patient records can be contained in one spot for all specialties to see."

"So which specialties do you currently have?" Darien asked.

"It would be easier to tell you what we don't have. We are looking for a Diagnostic Radiologist, Plastic Surgeon, and a Neurosurgeon." Dr. Easton wanted to gauge Darien's reaction when he mentioned the last specialist.

Darien nodded his head and smiled. "Is that why you approached me in the elevator the other day? To see if I was interested in joining?"

Dr. Easton's aged face smiled, pulling his wrinkles and cheek creases. "Not necessarily. I genuinely wanted to meet you - I have followed your work since your first clinical trials. You have exceeded my expectations. Your excellent skills would indeed be an asset at out facility though."

Serena smiled at their exchanges. She too had followed his trials, only the ones connected to cardiology though. And if she would have seen his photo prior to her time here, she might have paid more attention to him. Her heart started fluttering.

"Our objective is to eventually have a specialist in all fields. We have M.D.'s, D.O.'s, and N.D.'s, all in different areas. Even though we have one physician in almost each specialty, we would love to add more. And the holistic approach is becoming more popular. I mean, I am noticing more and more people asking for chiropractors, naturopathic doctors, acupuncturists, etc. We are hoping to eventually span to all major cities and then smaller ones, creating a new alternative to health."

"I am in love with the concept!" Serena announced. Darien gave her a waist a squeeze and Dr. Easton gave her a proud smile.

"We are a state-of-the-art, turn-of-the-century kind of practice." His presumed wife approached him and whispered in his ear. He nodded at her words and then reached out for Darien and Serena's hands. "I won't keep you two any longer." He explained as he shook their hands for the second time that evening.

"Here, take my card." He produced two cards for each of the curious physicians. "Give me a call if you ever want to talk about anything. Those," he motioned to the cards, "include my personal home and cell phone numbers. I am always available." He presented another award-winning smile.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Dr. Easton and best of luck in all your present and future endeavors!"

"Thank you and you as well, my dear."

"Take care, Dr. Easton." Darien expressed sincerely, watching the couple join another group of interested investors.

Without a break, the next group they came across were a few other nominees. One physician extended his hand to Darien to re-introduce himself since they had attended Harvard University together.

"Darien, it's me, Zeke. Zeke Barin." Darien shook his hand as he thought back to those days. "We were in Professor Marston's Emergency Bootcamp class together."

"Oh yeah! And what's-his-name..." Darien was snapping his fingers to help jog his memory. "...had issues with the lumbar punctures!"

Zeke busted out laughing. "Haha, Harold! That's right - I had forgotten all about him. What ever did happen to him? Did he pass the class?"

"I don't think he did that semester, but he did eventually. Last I heard he was at some hospital in Texas." Serena was being called away by a woman probably in her late sixties with very poofy hair and way too much make-up on.

Darien gave her a kiss to her temple and held her waist until she was completely out of reach. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched her lovely backside sway away.

"So, where are you at now?" Darien asked of Zeke, returning his attention back to him.

"I'm still at John Hopkins as an Endocrinologist, but at the start of the new year, I will be the lead director of the new Diabetes and Nutrition program we are launching."

"Congratulations, man. I wish you the best of luck." Darien shook his hand again.

"Thanks, bro. It was good to catch up." He passed Darien his business card, prompting Darien to do the same.

"You too, man. Good luck tonight." They saluted each other as they moved on to the next group of nominees.

"Mrs. Stansic, how are you?" The elder woman pulled Serena in for a hug when she reached her.

"Fine, dear. I see you look stunning as ever." She eyed Serena's dress, making her feel slightly uncomfortable and a little exposed. "And you nabbed a sexy one there." She tilted her head in Darien's direction as she brought her wine glass to her lips.

"He's just a friend." Truth was, Serena didn't know what they were.

Mrs. Stansic snorted unladylike. "Is that what they're calling it these days? No titles and politically correct crap. Anyway, darling, I just wanted to see how you were doing in Orlando. We miss you in Ormond and just want you to know that you can come back at anytime. No questions asked. You can even rotate between campuses, if you like."

"That's a very kind offer. I sincerely appreciate that. I miss my Ormond family, but I am pretty happy in Orlando." Serena gave a quick look to where Darien was chatting with a new group. He glanced her way then as well, giving her a bright white smile.

"My, my, my. You'd swear he was eye-fucking you, deary."

"Mrs. Stansic!" Serena screeched in shock, turning back to her before she looked around to see if anyone had heard her.

"Oh, nonsense." She waved her empty hand. "He's undressing you with his eyes. The sooner you two come to terms with it, the better."

Serena glanced back in his direction, smiling. Just then a beautiful brunette in a quintessential little black dress approached him and attached herself to his length. It looked as though Darien excused the two of them and walked to a nearby window. The woman only seemed to appreciate the intimate act and wrapped her long arms around his neck. The brunette was disgustingly attractive and seeing the two of them so close with each other made Serena incredibly jealous. The way she so easily fit in his arms, like they were meant for one another.

Serena frowned. She found herself confused. Confused about Darien and his actions - for allowing it to happen - and her feelings for him. Her feelings for him grew more intense with each encounter. Serena and him, they weren't a couple. Again, she didn't know what they were, but certainly proper decorum would suggest he hold his actions out of the public's eye while she was his plus one.

"The little tramp." Observed Mrs. Stansic. Serena couldn't help but grin at the comment. She placed an arm on Serena's shoulder for comfort. "Her ugliness in personality takes away from her outward appearance. She is a zero compared to your perfect ten. But if he doesn't see that, shame on him. My offer still stands, love. Call me anytime if you want to come back home." And with that final adieu, she was gone.

Serena didn't want to spy on the couple anymore, by herself, and so she made her way to the bar. A few seconds passed before someone approached her from behind.

"Good evening, chérie." When Serena turned, she took in her greeter. Dirty blonde hair, cut short in spikes. Jade-green eyes with light freckles adorning his cheeks and nose. His smile was wide with full lips and he had dimples that made him appear younger than she suspected he actually was. He acknowledged her observation of him with a smirk and continued on, placing his hand out for her to put hers on.

"My name is Dr. Jared Stevenson. I am a Hospitalist at Florida Hospital and I am positive we have not yet had proper introductions, for I would have remembered a gorgeous creature such as yourself."

She smiled and placed her hand on his and returned the greeting, "And I am the new Cardiologist, Dr. Serena Lunarea. It's a pleasure to meet you." She blushed as he brought her hand to his lips while he bowed slightly. He acted a proper gentleman.

"The pleasure is all mine." He still held her hand for as long as she would allow. She noticed and slid it away, wrapping it around her cocktail - some fruity concoction the bartender came up with.

"Why is such a lovely lady sitting alone during such an exciting event?"

Serena was unsure of this man's intentions. He seemed kind enough and was definitely attractive. "My date and I were separated, I'm afraid. We were pulled in opposite directions when we arrived and I've been unable to locate him since."

"The man would be a fool to let such a beauty out of his sight. Tell me, who has the pleasure of having you for the evening?"

Before Serena could answer, another answered for her.

"That would be me."

She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. It rippled tremors down her body and left a warm pool between her thighs. He apparently could never be in trouble with her if all he had to do was speak. Her smiled widened a fraction when she registered his response.

Dr. Stevenson did not even have to turn around to know who answered him. 'Lucky bastard…' He had heard of the new attractive cardiologist that started this week. He also heard how Shields and her were working on a patient case together, though he didn't know who the patient was. It didn't matter. Serena would be in his bed by the end of next week. He would pull out all the stops to make her swoon for him and forget a Darien Shields ever existed.

"Ah, Dr. Shields. Why am I not surprised. You seem to have all the luck with women."

'What is that supposed to mean?' Serena questioned silently, looking pointedly at Darien. Darien's face twisted in anger. He knew where Stevenson was trying to go with this - put him in a bad light with Serena.

'Seed of doubt planted. Check.' Stevenson wickedly smiled inwardly and sweetly to Serena outwardly.

"Serena, it was lovely meeting you. Please, enjoy your evening, and I will see you at the hospital, I'm sure." He took her hand and placed another light kiss on it. She smiled in return, liking how this man seemed to get a rise out of Darien.

'Maybe he needs a taste of his own medicine.' She thought squarely.

"Oh, and here's my card, with my personal cell phone number." Dr. Stevenson plucked a shiny black card from his breast pocket. "Please, don't hesitate to call me for any reason."

She accepted his card. "Nice meeting you as well."

Jared turned to leave and as he passed Darien, he purposely bumped Darien's shoulder. "Shields." He said curtly. Darien was seething, fists clenched at his sides. He wanted to retaliate, but doing so now would have his night end with him in handcuffs and Jared in the hospital. It was then that Malachite and Mina approached them. Darien knew why Mal was there and figured he brought Mina as to not draw attention to Jared and Serena.

"Oh, Serena, isn't it magical here?" Mina gushed as she ran to link arms with her. They turned to view the decor, but Serena tried her best to eavesdrop on Darien and Malachite's conversation.

"Ami told me to come over." Mal said in hushed tones. Darien just nodded. Serena was baffled by that comment. 'Why would Ami send him?'

"Is that the guy you were telling me about? Regarding that nurse…?" Darien nodded again. He was so livid, he was staring down a tunnel of scarlet.

"I was afraid he would say something slick and end up looking for his teeth." Serena was shocked to hear that, but then thought how he looked capable of kicking someone's ass while making a tux look good.

Mal chuckled. "You've been known to unhinge a few speed bags…" That statement kind of turned Serena on. Not because it sounded dangerous, as Mal indicated, but because it alluded to strength. Blame Darwin's Sexual Selection Theory.

"He's not worth me knocking out."

"Are you sure? We can practice on him like he's a heavy bag." Mal gave a few jabs for emphases. The two men laughed.

"Thanks, bro. Thanks for helping me keep away from some clown who's not worth my time of day."

Malachite threw an arm around Darien's shoulders before he patted his back. "C'mon, let's eat some grub."

"Mina?" She and Serena turned. Mal held his elbow out for Mina to link with. She smiled back at Serena before she glided to him. Serena watched them walk away in the direction of the tables. 'They make a really cute couple…'

"Hey." Darien started. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and brought them to her shoulders. "I'm sorry." He wanted to apologize for being away from her for so long and for unintentionally leaving her alone. Darien saw Stevenson approach Serena and he tried his best to get to her as soon as he could, but he just kept getting pulled by every damn person in the room. He knew it was unavoidable for them to meet. They would eventually run into each other at the hospital. Luckily it was here, he guessed, where he was also, so he could keep anything from happening. Not that he really believed it would. Serena seemed smart and definitely not easy. Darien just hoped Serena had a tough sense for bullshit. Stevenson certainly smelled heavily of it.

His apology seemed heartfelt. She nodded. "You are the man - well, one of the men - of the evening." Her corners lifting into a smile.

His eyes dropped to her lips and started to remember how she'd tasted - luscious, unquenchable, and forbidden. Because this sexy cardiologist was forbidden fruit. He could look, but not taste. Looking was safe. Tasting was too much of a risk, and he didn't want to do anything that could risk or jeopardize their fragile relationship.

"But you are here with me and the only one I am interested in being with…" In his mind, he was thinking of every sense of that meaning. He didn't know what it was about her, but he'd felt an immediate and total attraction to Serena. This was something that hadn't occurred with any other woman he'd met or been involved with.

Serena watched his eyes move to her lips and involuntarily bit her bottom lip remembering how she had used her lips earlier to suckle his thumb. Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink hue. She knew her and Darien were playing a very dangerous game, wherein once they crossed the line, there would be no turning back.

A woman at a microphone announced the commencement of dinner being served. They each thanked the interruption because both were thinking dangerously naughty thoughts that inched them closer to that proverbial line.

The couple made their way to their designated table. Darien made sure to only have his group at his table. He didn't want to have to socialize any more than was absolutely necessary. Tonight was about having a good time with great friends; something they hadn't been able to do together since last year at Fantasy Fest. And maybe some celebrating, if he won.

Everyone at their table seemed happy. Since meeting Darien's friends earlier, Serena was beginning to get used to seeing them all make oblivious unrequited googly eyes at each other.

Once wine started to be served, each couple came up with a toast for the group.

It was Rei who started, "May you live as long as you like, and have all you like as long as you live."

Jadeite continued after with, "May the saddest day of your future be no worse than the happiest day of your past."

Rita offered, "Here's to you and here's to me, friends may we always be!"

Andrew added, "But, if by chance we disagree, up yours! Here's to me!" They all laughed before they took a sip.

Mina and Malachite were going to go next, but couldn't stop laughing from Andrew's hilarious toast, so Ami and Zoisite said theirs in unison, "May you have the hindsight to know where you've been, the foresight to know where you are going, and the insight to know when you have gone too far."

With a few deep breaths, Mina and Malachie were ready and said, "There are good ships, and there are wood ships, the ships that sail the sea. But the best ships, are friendships, and may they always be."

Darien looked to Serena and articulated, "May we kiss who we please…" Serena took the bait and without missing a beat, flirtatiously cooed, "And please who we kiss." All groups then kissed their partners. Some, more so than others.

After taking forever to release Lita's luscious lips, Nephrite smiled as he began, "My heart is as full as my glass, when I drink to you, old friend!" Lita looked to everyone as she said her part, "My friends are the best friends, loyal, willing, and able. Now let's get to drinking! All glasses off the table!"

"Here, here!" They all cheered and finished the remainder of their wine before another pour was served.

A smile softened Serena's mouth when Darien reached for her hand under the tablecloth. He had scooted his chair closer to her's and draped his arm around the back of her chair. The two of them were in their own little world.

Rei conspicuously observed Darien's actions with Serena. He was getting very cozy with the pretty blonde.

Banquet servers began serving, and over the next hour, guests dined on expertly prepared cracked black pepper crusted filet mignon, garlic lobster chicken, and seared striped sea bass.

The wines continued to flow and conversations stayed lively as the six couples exchanged pleasantries and anecdotes that kept everyone laughing.

A slightly plump woman, wearing an eggplant-shaded evening gown walked across the stage to the podium. Her arrival hushed the crowd, as murmurs died down and silence befell the room.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Mirena Vass and I would like to welcome you all to the 11th Annual Vass Stark Foundation Award Ceremony." Light clapping echoed throughout the expansive room.

"The Vass Stark Foundation is a charitable institution that helps in funding the advancements of medicine to medical establishments across the nation. The Foundation also likes to recognize the top surgeons who bring innovative, next-level approaches to their respective fields by awarding the coveted Vass Stark Award. And for that reason, we are here tonight." More clapping ensued.

"In addition to that, we would like to do something we've never done before." Whispered murmurs broke out. "This year, we have created a new award." Several 'oohs' and 'aahs' were heard.

"The Pride in the Profession Award honors physicians whose lives encompass the true spirit of being a medical professional. This is done by identifying and acknowledging a physician who shows outstanding pride in caring for the people." Cheer was given with high approbation.

"It is my pleasure to stand here today and honor our first ever recipient of this new, aspiring, and soon-to-be distinguished award. And this award goes to…" She looked through the crowd and found the honoree.

"Dr. Ami Anderson!" The woman began to clap before she picked up the award to show the crowd.

All eyes turned to Ami. Darien lead the standing ovation. Ami was in utter surprise and overwhelmed with amazement. She sat there, completely still, unable to move. Everyone applauded loudly, smiled brightly at her, and gave what seemed like a million congratulations. Zoisite brought her in for a hug, bringing her out of her stupor. It was clear that Ami had no idea she was going to be awarded.

After finally bestirring herself and gaining her bearings, she steadily walked to the stage as she held her stomach. It's contents were contemplating coming back up. She hesitantly accepted the award. Everyone was still clapping. As she approached the podium, the claps stopped and everyone seemed to be sitting back down.

"I, uh, I am... umm, utterly... speechless." Ami gave a nervous laugh. "I...I am, I am unprepared for what to say." She gave another nervous laugh, her face beet red. The crowd sympathized with her. Some feeling her embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She took a deep breath.

Ami tried again. "Umm, good evening." Everyone could see her confidence returning and flashes from the cameras started from all angles.

"I feel grateful to be thought of as someone who takes pride in their profession. I do take much pride in my work and it is my life's dream to care for the people. As much as I appreciate this award and as grateful as I am for it, the greatest reward I've ever been given is the joy of keeping families together longer. Thank you for honoring me tonight." Ami stepped away from the podium, sidestepped so she was still facing the crowd, and gave a low bow. Again, everyone stood and clapped for her as she made her way behind the curtain on the stage.

Mirena made it back to the podium and all sat down with silence. "You can tell from her sweet speech why we chose her. She is always thinking about the patient. Congratulations, Dr. Anderson!"

A sharply dressed man and a gracefully elegant woman crossed the stage. In his white gloved hands held a stunning designer glass and optical crystal award that remarkably looked a lot like the Crystal Tokyo Palace from dreams Darien had sporadically all his life. A taller, crystal tower stood in the center and then four, smaller crystal towers surrounded it. Darien even one time constructed a crystal model of this palace as a paperweight that currently decorated his desk at home. In the woman's hand was a sleek black envelope with a white foil border. She handed the envelope to Mirena and moved off to the side to stand near the award-wielding man.

"Thank you, Ms. Kaioh." The name settled on the group and it was then realization set in. She was the famous violinist that suddenly emerged to independent stardom. The man Kaioh Michiru was standing next to, suddenly seemed familiar as well. A top race car driver in Japan, to be exact. And a tall woman, not a man. Tenou Haruka. 'Why...how...what are those two famous celebrities doing here?' They all thought and whispered to each other. It was then that Ami made it back to her seat.

"Without further ado…" Mirena opened the envelope. "... and the winner is…" Her face beamed a radiant smile. "Dr. Darien Shields!" She tried to announce him without sounding tendentious. Truth be told, she was cheering for him to win. Even with her being the chairwoman of the board, she was not allowed to vote in the selection process. She wanted to make sure the winner came across in a just and fair manner.

Once Darien heard his name called, his heart stopped beating for a few milliseconds. His eyes twinkled, his cheeks bunched up, and the corners of his eyes wrinkled. Everyone stood again, clapping louder than before with Ami.

Serena couldn't help but be happy for him and pulled him in for a long, hard hug, with her arms over his shoulders and fingers sprawled around his neck. She whispered, "Congratulations, babe!" to him, sending shivers down his spine. As she held him close, he wrapped his arms around her lower back and waist and around her bare back and shoulders, pressing her tightly to him. When they slowly pulled apart, he was overjoyed to have her here with him to celebrate this monumental occasion. He thanked her with a soft, light kiss. She blushed profusely as all eyes were on them.

Stevenson, who felt it necessary to keep up appearances, continued to clap, but gritted his teeth the whole time. He was starting to wonder if it would be harder than he originally thought to make the blonde bombshell forget about the annoyingly handsome Neurosurgeon.

A man in the back of the room, who was clapping just for show, stopped when he saw the two kiss. He had been watching them together the whole night. It seemed like only a date, until the kiss came. Now he wasn't sure. His eye caught movement to his left. The beautiful woman in the little black dress that Darien was seen with earlier just walked out of the room in a huff when she witnessed the kiss.

Darien hugged and kissed, on the cheek, or hugged and shook hands with everyone at his table. They were all pleased with his win and exorbitantly proud of his accomplishment.

He made his way up and across the stage. Michiru first congratulated him by clasping his forearms and kissing both of his cheeks. He returned the gesture. Graciously, he accepted the award from Haruka. With his left hand holding the award, he used his right to give a firm handshake and head bow to Haruka. She gave him a wink, making him tilt his head to the side in slight confusion. Haruka in turn nodded her head to Mirena, who was waiting patiently for him. He nodded to Haruka and Michiru and made his way to Mirena. She embraced him lightly and kissed each cheek as well. Him doing the same to her.

He made his way to the podium and sat his award down. It sure was eerie how similar this crystal award was to his dream palace. It simply stunned him. He shook his head and pulled out a folded piece of paper that he had his typed speech on.

"I am extremely honored to be standing here this evening to receive this award." A few clapped, with others holding back until they realized it was okay to continue clapping this early in his speech.

"Operating has been a passion and a privilege that I am grateful for every single day. I wouldn't be able to do it if it weren't for all the amazing people in this room." Some applauded until Darien continued. "I can't express enough how grateful I am for all of my amazing colleagues." More claps ensued and Darien spanned the room with his eyes, silently acknowledging each individual who helped him along during his career.

"I have faced several challenges on my way here, but each one of them has only strengthened me to make me the person I am today - a thorough professional who knows exactly what he wants -" He looked pointedly at Serena, giving her his panty-dropping grin. Alcohol-induced bravery allowed Serena to blow him a kiss. "...someone who sets his eyes on a goal and does not lose sight of it." Darien winked at her before he continued on.

"Winning this award would not have been possible without the inspiration I have received from my seniors and my colleagues, for whom I have the deepest respect, and from whom I have derived the strength to challenge myself and perform better at each stage." The rowdy crowd, thanks to the ever popular reducing inhibitions liquid, started to add cheers and hollers now. Darien noticed and decided he should try to end this sooner than later.

"I am earnestly grateful for the recognition I have received for my work, because I am very sure that every other nominee for this award was as capable, if not more, of winning this award. Thank you so much to the team at the Vass Stark Foundation for recognizing me with this incredible award. I sincerely thank each one of you for helping me reach a stage where I can proudly hold up this award as a mark of my achievement. Thank you all again!" The room simply erupted in standing ovations, shouts, cheers, hoots, and anything else you might hear at a college dorm party.

He held up the award and stepped away from the podium, pausing briefly to exchange words with Mirena, Michiru, and Haruka before following them off the stage.

After everyone congratulated him, Darien finally had some reprieve upstairs on the second floor overlooking the banquet celebration. A kind elderly usher saw his distress and gave him the knowledge of a restroom located on the second floor that would be momentarily open for him, should he need it. The award-winning physician happily accepted the polite man's offer and snuck up the staff's stairs to make it up there.

He watched the crowds for a few moments to collect himself. Darien noticed a few colleagues gathered near the piano man, probably asking him to play something new and popular so they could sing along. He looked for his table but didn't see anyone there except Rita and Andrew who were cuddling as much as they could in their own seats with witnesses around.

Ami and Zoisite were talking with other physicians. Rei was on the phone with who he assumed was their mother. She had already sent him a bunch of texts congratulating him, probably knowing that he wouldn't have time to take her call at this time. He would respond to her later.

Darien couldn't find Lita or Neph and Mal and Mina were sitting at the bar. His blonde goddess was nowhere to be found. Panic momentarily overwhelmed him until he spotted Stevenson cornering a young blonde waitress who seemed willing. Yuck. Let him have her if there was a mutual attraction to each other.

Just when he was about to head back down to find his goddess, a slender arm adorned with gold bangles grabbed his arm and dragged him around the corner and against a wall. The dark corridor hid their bodies from those below, but the moon shone on them just enough from the windows that he could see her lust-filled eyes.

"Hello, handsome." She greeted before she pulled him down by the collar with both hands to touch his lips to hers. The act caused him to brace the wall she was flush against, bracketing her shoulders between his hands.

Shock was an understatement. He hadn't expected this. Or her. Not here.

She lifted her left leg, slipping effortlessly up onto his with her short hemline riding up to her waist now. She glided her leg over his hip, waiting for him to grab it and lift her to him.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked between breaths she allowed from the kisses.

"Congratulate you, of course." She whispered heatedly in his ear, then brought her tongue to run along his earlobe before sucking on it. Chills spread across his body. Her scent wafted his senses and he closed his eyes. He should be telling her to fuck off and run downstairs, but he stood in his place, allowing her to continue.

She couldn't fight the need to keep her mouth off his body. Kisses trailed down his jawline to his throat where she felt the need to suck until she was sure a mark would be left to prove she was there and that for the moment, he was hers.

He caught on to what she was doing and pulled away. He couldn't have a mark like that for the world to see. How would he explain that?

"No, no, vixen. Can't have any of that tonight."

The vibration from her laugh ran down his body. She didn't want this escapade with him to end and knew what he liked and what she could do so that he couldn't refuse her advances.

Pressing small kisses to his throat, her hands shifted over his stomach, sliding down his abs, teasing him with her caresses. Her touch was slow; she was taking her time. Then, her fingers glided over his bulge, her touch so light, it was almost painfully erotic.

How could he be this aroused by her touch? It was because he had gone cold turkey after Nati, because of Serena. With all the sexual frustration he was experiencing, her advances were welcomed…

"What about this?" Dipping her hands further, her hands engulfed his bulge and gave a gentle squeeze. He hissed in response. She was thrilled that she could still capture his attention and bring him pleasure.

He faintly heard the clinking of his belt buckle loosening, the unsnapping of his button, and the sound of his zipper as she opened his fly with deft fingers. His body tensed as he felt the excitement building as she allowed his hardness to burst forth, followed by the desirous sensation of her stroking his hard, thickly pulsating cock. He inhaled and exhaled in slow pants of breath, enjoying her touch.

She felt as he exhaled, his body relaxing into hers. Pressing small kisses to his throat, her hand came up so she could slide her thumb over the velvety head of his penis, causing him to shudder. It was her though, giving out little gasps, as she felt his firmness press against the soft, cool flesh of the inside of her thigh.

He didn't want to continue with her foreplay. He needed release. Now. With his hands, he reached below her waist, grabbing her firm ass to hoist her up to push her against the wall. Darien held her waist as her legs wrapped around him. A growl escaped his lips when his cock brushed against the damp curls between her legs.

"Are you not wearing any panties? Christ."

She didn't have time to answer as he asked while pulling her waist down onto his length, shoving himself into her roughly and harshly. She let out a loud gasp of pleasure, already wet and ready for him, his size filling her completely. Darien started off slowly, then gradually increased to really fast. They were both breathing heavily, clutching at each other, both desperate for completion.

"Please," she pleaded, tugging at him. He plunged and plowed into her and she gasped. "Dare!"

The animal-like frenzy of him entering her was making her even hotter. She wrapped her legs around him tighter, pulling him deeper into her, leaning back. He cupped her breasts, still cased in her lacy bra, as he moved into her with strong, steady strokes. Whimpers repeatedly heated his shoulder as she braced herself against him.

"This feels so damned good," he said between gritted teeth as his body moved into hers.

She held him, biting him gently at the base of his neck even as she raised and lowered herself onto his erection. He gasped, gripping her hips, tilting her, grinding against her. The coldness of the wall a counterpoint to the heat of his body. The length of his erection stroked hypnotically inside of her and she almost passed out from the sensation of it.

"Oh, please, harder!"

"Yeah?" he questioned, leaning his forehead against her collarbone and driving into her. She whimpered from the feel of him, rolling her hips to feel the delicious friction of him.

"Dare, I need you… yes!" she moaned as he started moving faster, feeling the hard heat of his erection sliding against her clit. She was clutching at his shoulders, gripping at him with her thighs. He continued driving against her, endlessly stroking the sensual pleasure they were both seeking.

"Fuuuck!" She shouted, feeling her body clutch him. Her climax roared through her, leaving aftershocks as he slammed into her repeatedly until his release came. He left her there, pressed against the wall until he could come down from his exertion. They were both panting, trying to obtain more oxygen than their bodies would currently allow.

Carina started kissing his jawline, waking him from his reverie. He finally had enough energy to remove himself from her and set her on her heels gently. He stepped back, adjusting his pants to zip them back up and buckle his belt again.

"Can...can we continue to see each other?" She asked skeptically, also adjusting her clothes, hair, and makeup.

"This...should not have happened."

She did not want to hear anything but, "Yes, of course." and certainly not that what they just did shouldn't have happened. Carina was a woman who always got what she wanted. She tried another tactic with fake tears. "I want you. I've always wanted you." She said with quiet conviction. "And it's only getting stronger."

Darien wasn't buying it. He could always see through her. "That's because you can't have me anymore. One always wants what they can't have."

She let out a huff. "Dare, please don't do this." Her efforts were failing. She tried reaching for him. He grabbed her wrists to prevent her from leeching onto him.

"Carina, I have to go. We can talk later about all of this." He left her then, making his way down the wooden staircase.

He wasn't hers. This wouldn't change anything. She'd never get Darien. After years of loving him, this wasn't enough. She couldn't settle for a piece of him, she needed all of him. She wanted all or nothing.

Serena had made her way outside, on the second floor balcony. She allowed the windy September breeze to cool her off; heated by the alcohol consumption and by the sexual pleasure she was gaining from watching the couple through the window who were engaging in sexual activity.

"Remember when we used to have fun like that?" She recognized that low, sexy drawl. It only came out when he was having lustful thoughts. "Voyeurism always made you so horny." His touch followed soon after. The soft brushing of his fingertips, running them teasingly up and down her arms, producing goosebumps.

Serena was a total lightweight. Typically, one surprisingly strong fancy drink in, and she could float through dinner on a cloud of blissful flirtation. However, she was two strong fancy drinks in and about four glasses of wine in now. Add in the unresolved sexual tension she was feeling and you have her consent to pleasure her in any way possible.

Her head felt a little fuzzy and she had trouble putting her thoughts into any sequence. But that, she admitted to herself, was just because of all the alcohol she consumed. Her head whirled and she seemed to feel Ryland's nearness sending little thrills through her now tensing, excited body.

Then she realized that he had slipped his left arm around her neck and that his hand was sliding down into the low cut neckline of her dress. He found the tender round globe and began to stroke, slowly at first, and then running his finger maddeningly over the sensitive surface of her cream-white skin.

Serena flexed under the the gentle assault, arched backwards as he grasped one tiny throbbing nipple between his thumb and forefinger and massaged the little bud into a hard knob. His voice was heard, but she didn't understand what he said as he began kneading her succulent, sensuous breast between his strong fingers while a flood of excitement and pleasure again washed over her, mounting to new heights of passion. The thin straps of her dress had fallen off her shoulders, and her erect nipples were playing peek-a-boo with every breath she took.

"Are you wet for me?" His question was simple, but he wanted to honestly know if it was because of his ministrations or because of the scene they were watching.

Serena knew she was wet and most likely seeping through her panties. She panted, "Why don't you find out?" Her flirtation was becoming too bold. "Blame it on the alcohol," he reasoned. He wasn't going to push it, but he was going to make her remember how much pleasure he could bring her.

Now Ryland's other hand glided over the satin soft skin of her upper thigh, crawling with lust-provoking slowness, to dip through the slit of her dress, and up to the thin bands of her panties with a single fingertip.

She gasped and arched away from the railing when his hand slid over the front of the thin material. He pressed lightly with his palm and made her tremble by stroking in tiny circles. The wetter the material grew, the more it rubbed against her outer lips, making her knees go weak and the rest of her body tense.

With an expert touch, he maneuvered past the edge of her panties, and began to tease at the light sprinkling of blonde curls. Her breath hitched when his hand slipped inside, delving between her wet folds, and sliding over her clit. When Ryland's middle finger slid against the slick wetness of her and into her, her body shivered and she moaned.

Her eyes shut tight as her head feel back against his chest and rolled it into the curve of his neck, letting the sweep and roll of pleasure course through her whole body.

"I'm so hard for you, Ren." His mouth fused on her neck, sucking hard. She rubbed against his cock while his fingers fucked her slowly and methodically. She was completely lost in his touch.

Her body trembled at the feel of his erection against her and she bit her lip to stifle a moan. Her hips gyrated slightly and swiveled slowly as he gripped her around the waist and pulled her towards him, pushing his finger deeper inside her.

It was so good, she thought. So good. And somehow, it wasn't wrong, as she would have believed earlier, before the alcohol. She had gone so long with only the memory of that lust-driven pleasure… and she wanted to have it again! Time with Ryland had always been unbelievably mind-blowing.

Serena struggled against her passion-filled mind, torn between the morals which she had lived for so long and the emptiness that had been gnawing inside her. In the back of her mind, she heard the faint voice of reasoning, but she remembered now the intense and delicious sensations Ryland had brought her, and she was not about to give up that pleasure now!

She was lost in the deluge of unspent passion that had been dammed up inside of her for too many years, washing away the morals she had lived by for years now. But she knew that her fingers simply hadn't been enough to give her pussy the satisfaction she had ached for, and she was reveling in the very heights of her passion, with no intention of stopping until she had satisfied her long denied hunger.

Serena leaned back, relaxed again, as Ryland continued his teasing ministrations of her body.

She groaned softly and squirmed herself down against the impaling finger, her breath coming in sharp, short gasps as her whole torso quivered and quaked beneath the lascivious invasion. He began to turn and twist his probing finger teasingly around up inside, expanding Serena's tightness with each rotation. The maddening taunting of her now stretched pussy sent waves of pleasure through her trembling body. The delicious agony became unbearable, making her belly clutch in delight, and she mewed in rapture.

Moving her hips to meet his hand, she squirmed at his sensation. Pulling free from her core, she felt the moist pad of his finger glide over her sensitive nub, forcing her back to arch into his touch. He entered her again, pumping his finger deep while his thumb flicked over her clit.

She felt her pussy tingle and her orgasm rising. Her hips moved in sync with his hand as he finger-fucked her hard, sliding into her core, hitting a spot that had never been touched. "Holy shit, the g-spot was not a myth."

"Ryland," she gasped and then followed it with a string of unintelligible moans, curses, and mumblings. Her saying his name was like music to his ears. With each stroke, he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Her hands reached up and back to grasp his hair, pulling a little roughly. She lifted her leg, spreading herself further for him. He stroked her clit mercilessly.

He growled in her ear, grazing his teeth over her neck. "I want you to cum all over my hand. So fucking sexy, Ren."

She felt her body tremble from his words, her entire body flushed. She moaned, "Yes." Her orgasm ripped through her like a tidal wave, her body shook. His finger pounding hard and deep, his thumb strumming over her clit until she shouted, "Fuck, yes…" Serena let out a scream that anyone inside could have heard. She didn't care at this point… All reason and thought disappeared as Serena's body reached a boiling point.

Her body clutched, then shuddered as her orgasm hit, making her tremble and whimper, while she urged Ryland to keep going. He moved slower inside her, his hand on her stomach holding her as the tremors running through her body slowed. Her arms fell to her sides and she leaned back into his hold.

"Seeing you come apart from my touch was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

She barely had the headspace to register what he was saying. Her mind was in a deep sex-filled haze. He released her pussy, adjusting her dress to cover her and slowly urged her body around to face him.

He licked his finger then. "Your taste is just as sweet as I remember."

She blushed a little then.

"I love that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The look of a woman who's satisfied." He smirked.

"I forgot how magical your fingers could be." She teased.

"I can remind you how magical my dick can be, too." Ryland challenged.

She closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. It was almost as if she were contemplating his offer.

At that point, momentarily lost in their euphoric high, they both wondered if they would be able to make the relationship work, this time around. Then reality hit home.

"Ry…" Serena started.

He was hopeful at first, but then his face fell when he saw the myriad of emotions cross her face. He simply nodded. He knew he did her wrong and deserved her rejection. "I understand. I fucked up with you and I will pay the price for all eternity. But," he paused, trying to think of how to word his next thought, "I want you to know that I was always genuine in my feelings for you. I only want you to be happy. I just wish I could be the one to make you happy."

He pulled her in then for a hug, wrapping his arms around her soft, shivering body. The sweat their encounter produced, and then the cooling of the night air made her a little chilly. He ran his hands up and down her bare arms and back, causing friction in hopes to warm her up.

Tears slipped out from her now crystallized blues.

He wiped away her tears. "Don't cry, baby."

This action caused her to remember the time she and Darien were in her office and he had said something similar about her crying because of Ryland. That only made her want to cry harder. But, to her amazement, she was able to resolve herself and answered him with a nod.

"Can I walk you back in?"

She answered him first with a shake of her head. Last thing she needed tonight was to allow Darien to see her with Ryland. That would cause another mess that she was unable and unwilling to handle.

"No, that's okay. I'm going to hang out here a bit more."

"Alright then."

Serena didn't know what else to say. "Thanks for getting me off? See you later? Have a great night?" It had been awhile since she felt this awkward.

Ryland pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her forehead before he turned around and left. She watched him walk away. She leaned against the railing, standing there alone. Down from her orgasm and feeling completely sober, though she highly doubted a breathalyzer would reveal as much, she was finally able to think.

Her heart dropped as her mind cleared and she remembered what had prompted this interlude in the first place. She looked in the window. The couple wasn't there anymore. Sometime between her moans and orgasm, they must have disappeared from view.

What the hell did she just do? She just had an amazing orgasm at the hands of Ryland Pierce, who she had practically banished from her life forever, at an award ceremony where she was celebrating with Darien, who she was interested in and who she wanted to pursue. Her and Darien weren't dating, yet, anyway, so why did she feel like this was a mistake?

Serena was lost in panicky thoughts. Ryland was making her second guess her decisions. She felt hollow and pretty hellish emotionally. She inhaled a deep breath, knowing it was a matter of time before she lost it. This was a mistake, just a quick high. She could fool a lot of people, but not herself. This wasn't what she wanted.

Finally, she was realizing how much of a mess she was really in and it was overwhelming. She couldn't think straight in her current state. She needed to get sober, get some sleep, and hopefully deal with all of this when her mind could process all the pros and cons of everything going on in her life.

Now, how was she going to be when she saw Darien next?

The conclusion of the banquet was some time ago. Stragglers were making their way to the door. Servers had already began clearing the tables. Other event staff were cleaning up other areas while ushers were doing just that: ushering people out the door. In as gentle of a way as possible because they knew these elite members of society could easily end their financial way of living with a simple phone call.

It was near the limo where they all eventually met back up.

Rei was people watching while Jed was talking to Limmy. Lita and Neph had left in an Uber soon after Darien was awarded. Mina and Mal were making out in the limo. Ami and Zoi were still chatting with a handful of physicians who Serena now recognized from her and Darien's earlier socializing. Andrew and Rita seemed to be M.I.A. and Darien… where was he at?

Suddenly an arm went around her waist and pulled her close. She froze for a minute, hoping it wasn't Ryland, wanting to expose their rendezvous to everyone.

"Sorry that I lost you for a bit, Sere." He turned her to face him, relief washing over her. A second later though, she tensed, unsure how to act around him, feeling overwhelmingly guilty.

"Oh, babe, did I worry you? I'm so sorry." Darien pulled her closer. She was silent and just let him hold her. Serena allowed him to believe it was his absenteeism causing her distress. His intoxicating smell was calming her, but then she would go right back to feeling shameful of her indiscretion.

"Come on. Let's go home and get some rest." Darien guided her to the limo with his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

Andrew and Rita must have came out after Darien did because they were just starting to crawl in the limo.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" His excitement was infectious.

"Me too." Serena replied with as much gusto as she could muster.

Serena barely had time to settle back and relax in the warmth of the car when the ride ended. Darien had kept her to his side and pressed against his length the whole way. It almost made her think he was scared to let her go.

Once home, Darien made sure to walk Serena to her and Mina's room, though Mina was not there, nor was her luggage bag. Serena knew where she was. Mina must have brought her bag to Mal's guest room before they departed for the ceremony. "Sneaky little bitch." Serena laughed.

"Guess you will be able to get plenty of rest tonight." Darien half joked, noticing Mina's absence. He lingered a bit in Serena's room, possibly wondering if she would invite him to stay or if he should invite her to his room.

Both felt stiff in the other's presence, for the same reason, but unbeknownst to either of them.

It was Serena's soft, uncontrollable yawn that finally made Darien come to his senses. He couldn't cross the line with Serena and break his oath. There was still tomorrow for them to enjoy and then he could see what, if anything, would happen.

Darien closed the distance between them, leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well."

Serena, having already removed her heels, raised on tiptoe, and pressed a kiss to his throat. "Good night and sweet dreams." She replied.

He gave her his boyish grin and turned. He slowly made his way out of her room. Before he shut her door, he gave her one last look and one more sweet smile.

His smile is what gave Serena the encouragement she needed to help process her feelings. She would sleep tonight and figure everything out tomorrow. Her alone time with Darien would help her decide which direction she wanted to go in.

"It's fairly obvious, you know." Darien was startled when he heard Rei's voice behind him after quietly shutting Serena's door. Whatever it was she wanted to talk about, he didn't want to hear it right now.

"Good night, my darling sister." He tried as he walked away from Serena's door so she wouldn't hear Rei's whispers.

"This proves it." She indicated by pointing to the closed door that housed Serena. Rei was not going to bed until she said what she had to say. "Allowing her to stay here, in your house - how many hospital employees even know your address? The Darien I know doesn't do this. He beds the woman at her place or at a hotel and leaves her after the deed. The fact that you are tucking her in, making her comfortable, and not even taking her to your bed, says a lot."

"That she's just a friend, maybe?" He tried reasoning.

"No, that she's more than a friend, more than just a lay. That she's special to you." Rei moved her hands so they rested on her hips, readying herself for assertive action.

"You have no idea what you're talking about..." His sister's roundabout way of speaking was obvious to him, but he wasn't understanding why she was thinking this. He walked further down the hall until he would reach the living room, hopefully far enough away that they wouldn't disturb any of the house's occupants.

She followed him as she began her tirade. "So, you enjoy looking at her with dreamy eyes, you give her seductive smiles when she laughs, …" Rei started ticking items off with her fingers. With his back to her, Darien smiled thinking about Serena and how he was sure he did those things.

"...You dress in one of your expensive Armani suits, ..." She looked at his now disheveled outfit. He turned around then.

"All-" Darien tried to interject here, but she wouldn't let him. 'All my suits are Armani, almost, and I always wear them. Not to mention, tonight was an award ceremony, where it is required to wear a suit…' But he knew this would get brushed over during her rant.

"Let me finish!" Rei said as she held her slender pointer finger up at him. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly becoming interested in what she had to say. Darien didn't really have a choice. Rei was as stubborn as a mule.

She started ticking off again, "You openly display your interest in her, the two of you exchange soft touches, you were excited when you saw her, you spend most of your time with her, you involve her in all your activities, you-"

Okay, Darien had enough. "I'm sorry, which Lifetime movie were you watching? Because none of that happened between us…"

Rei was astonished at his denial. "Wow. She's even better than I imagined. You don't even know it."

"Rei, what the hell are you getting at?" Irritation was showing now. He was tired and drunk and a little ashamed of what he did with Carina. He was hoping sleep would wipe this away and give him a clean slate in the morning with a great day alone with Serena.

"Do I really need to spell this out to you?"

He rolled his eyes and began walking towards the kitchen. Rei was relentless.

"Darien, you don't date hospital employees – in fact, you don't even get to know them. You don't even use first names with male colleagues until months, even years, after knowing them, let alone females!"

He was beginning to see her point. He tried to save himself. "That's not true. What about Ami? And the nurses!" Albeit a terrible analogy.

"She doesn't count and you know it. She is like a sister. Besides, you've known her since we were kids. And, you can't help it with the nurses. That's the name they have to go by. If you went by their last names, then I would be bringing up this same conversation because that means you took the time to get to know them."

"Yeah... So, where are we going with this?" He hadn't even bothered to turn back around. He opened his fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

"Ugh! You're impossible! YOU ARE ...SMITTEN WITH HER!" She didn't care if she was being loud now. Her frustration was exemplified with how the smartest man she knew was acting like a complete dumbass.

"What?! How can you possibly jump to that conclusion based on first name usage?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "It's not only first name usage. It's also the eight other things I listed!" She was hitting the back of her right hand into her left palm to illustrate her point.

Darien was leaning against the counter, legs crossed at the ankles and sipping on his water. He only nodded his head at Rei. 'He's just playing dumb.' She hoped.

"Darien," She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I just want you to think about this. And be careful. You don't have your oath for just any old reason. Don't get me wrong - I like her. She is doing great with dad, but just... just think about it. Okay?"

He nodded again. He knew exactly what Rei was talking about. He just didn't want to acknowledge it. Or have anyone else acknowledge it for that matter.

She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you. You deserved it." She walked away then, but added, "Good night. Love you."

Left to his thoughts, Darien didn't think he would get much sleep tonight.


	8. The Game

** Loveology **   
_The Game_

The smell of delicious bacon woke Darien up. His internal alarm clock that usually went off at five, failed him. Most likely due to the copious amount of liquor consumed the night before. And probably thoughts of the blonde goddess he hadn't been able to free his mind of since meeting her, had kept him from a restful night's sleep too. Groaning, he rolled over on his stomach, punching the pillow under his head to fluff it just right. He debated getting up.

'What time is it anyway?' He lifted his head and turned it towards his cable box that brightly lit the blue numbers that displayed the time. Twenty minutes after eight. 'Just ten more minutes…' he reasoned with himself and placed the pillow over his head.

He closed his eyes. The moment he did, images of Serena flooded him: of undressing her, seeing her completely naked, and picking her up and taking her to his bed. They invaded his head like an aphrodisiac, swirling their way through his body until it gripped him by the balls, leaving a hard-on that refused to go down. He gritted his teeth and swallowed hard after trying to adjust himself and position his erection somehow so it wasn't pressing so hard into the firmness of his Hästens mattress.

Turning back over, Darien gave up after recognizing the fruitlessness of his effort. He loathed getting out of bed, acknowledging how he would've been content to remain in bed if he hadn't been alone. But, the woman he wanted in his bed was in a room on the other side of the estate. Darien's body betrayed him again, making him groan as if in pain. Not even the aromatic effect of bacon could help him now. What he needed was a cold shower.

He immediately jumped out of bed and ran straight to the shower. Not even bothering to check the temperature like he usually would have, he hopped right in after only turning on the cold water valve. Darien let out a hiss and his body started shaking a little from standing under the spray of the ice-cold water beating down on his head and body. His lips had taken on a bluish hue and his teeth were chattering uncontrollably before he attempted to adjust the water temperature. He may have caught hypothermia, but at least his hard-on had gone down.

It was nine o'five by the time he was dressed and ready to face the day. He emerged from his bedroom and headed for the kitchen. Darien noticed Ami's retreating figure heading back to the general area of the room she was staying in. Serena was chatting with Mina at his island bar table when he approached the beautiful blondes. Mina stood up when she noticed Darien. Serena turned around after noticing Mina standing and looking beyond her. Her lips curled up when she saw the handsome figure that was Darien Shields.

"Good morning, ladies." Darien greeted as he headed straight for the food.

"Mor-ning!" Mina sang, "Thank you for letting me crash here today while y'all are out. Mal and I promise to behave!" She gave him a wink. He just chuckled, knowing Malachite so well.

"Have a great time today!" Mina said to Serena as she hugged and kissed the top of her braided head before sauntering her way towards Malachite's bedroom when he stayed over.

"Good morning, Darien." Serena returned when Mina left.

"How was the bed?" He asked as he grabbed a plate from the short pile of plates on his island next to the breakfast buffet that he was sure Lita had prepared. 'She must have worked up an enormous appetite the way her and Neph have been going at it…'

"The bed was wonderful, thank you." She started before taking a bite of her toast. "Though, I found myself tossing and turning for most of the night." She continued chewing but stared right at him when he looked directly at her after that comment. A smile spread over Darien's face like a ray of sunshine. Darien wanted to tell her that he'd done the same thing when he usually fell asleep within minutes of his head touching the pillow. Serena bit her lip and looked back at her plate when she knew Darien understood her comment.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He was piling one of everything Lita prepared on his plate and made sure to eat two pieces of bacon in the process of it all. Darien finished and made his way to the seat Mina occupied not even two minutes prior. The seat was still warm. Serena followed him with her eyes.

"Tell me," Darien began as he cut his ham to shove it and eggs into his starving mouth. "How do you think we could rectify that?" Serena moved her eyes from his lips to his beautiful blues before giving him her melodious laughter while bumping into him with her side. He could get used to this - mornings with Serena. Today was going to be a great day!

"Oh, do you have your ticket?" Darien asked before he opened the door, noticing her lack of clutch, purse, wallet, or whatever women were calling it these days.

She reached in her cleavage and produced said ticket. He watched mesmerized as she slowly put the ticket back in its coveted spot. He gulped.

"What about you?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, lifting her breasts for his viewing pleasure. He grinned at her tactics. Darien pulled the collar of his Jersey out so he could look down at his chest.

"Nope, not there." She laughed jovially at his imitation of her. He tapped his pockets before he stuck his hands in his pocket and then revealed his ticket. He handed it to her and suggested, "Maybe it should be held safe with yours?"

Her smile brightened, more than he ever thought possible. He watched, mesmerized again, at her ability to squeeze the long object perfectly between her pert breasts. She cupped her breasts and pushed them together for emphasis, "Perfectly safe."

His closed his eyes as he exhaled, then opened them to look into hers. "Thank you. I appreciate that." She smirked at him in return.

When Darien opened the door that led to his garage and stepped aside to let Serena cross the threshold first, he heard her swear.

"Damn, Darien, are all of these really needed?" He smirked at her question. She was indicating his stash of cars.

"This is only a six car garage and if you look all the way to the right," he outstretched his arm to point in that direction, "That truck is yours." Sure enough, Darien had backed her Tahoe into that space. A flush of heat crossed her cheeks and a small smile spread as she thought about what it would be like to make a home here with him.

"The 'Prancing Horse' 512M and the Porsche 962 LM are what I 'show off' with." He air-quoted the words. "I hardly drive them now though." He gave her a wink. "The 1990 Alfa Romeo SZ I drive occasionally. The Bimota Tesi 1D and Tesla Roadster I switch up and drive often."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "'Prancing Horse'...? Oh! You mean Ferrari because of the logo."

Darien just nodded his head. "So which one would you like to choose today?"

She walked along all of the cars, trying to decide. Darien smirked. "I would love to see you in all of them," He roamed her figure with his eyes. Her outfit was simple, but sexy as hell. She had on a white halter top, with a low cut, navy braided collar. A Dallas star marked in her left hip area. The back was laced up with navy ribbon and tied in a perfect bow just above her round ass. Her shorts were appropriately short and had navy ribbon hemlines. Even her sneakers matched - white with navy laces. A smile adorned her face as she acknowledged his approval of her team attire.

"But I was thinking of choosing the Tesla today, because it's such a beautiful day and we can enjoy it with the top down." She may have noticed his eyebrows twitch a bit after his sly innuendo.

"Perfect. I like taking all my clothes off when it's hot." He about tripped on his footing when she revealed that little detail. She opened the passenger side door of the Tesla, climbing in as she laughed her gorgeous laugh at his inability to function.

The leather seats were cool to the touch from being stored inside the garage. Her leather seats were always warm as her truck was always parked outside. It was a very luxurious feel on her smooth legs and opened back.

Darien couldn't allow himself to continue in that line of talk, so he changed the subject. "Is that a Nelly reference because it's lady's choice for what music we listen to." Serena was slightly disappointed that he didn't prod her more, but shrugged it off.

"Yeah, but I listen to all genres."

"Do you have a favorite?" He had begun seeking a channel through the SiriusXM list after he started the car up.

"Hmm…" she had to think a minute. "Not really. I probably like at least one song for every genre, but I guess my favorite genre would be… Country? Since it has a lot of love songs. No wait, Pop has a lot of songs I can relate to. But, Alternative is what I always go to when I can't find anything good on the radio. Although... I do like anything Metallica, so maybe rock? I love dancing to Techno and Hip Hop at clubs…"

He just listened at her indecisiveness and began chuckling when she genuinely couldn't pick a favorite.

She laughed as she huffed. "And I suppose you could pick a favorite?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Stripper music. And anything Akon sings."

Her mouth dropped. "Seriously?"

He paused for dramatic effect before he turned his head towards hers, his blue eyes shining with mirth. "I'm kidding, Serena."

An audible sigh escaped her lips. She put on her seatbelt, waiting for him to do the same. After landing on a channel with top hits from the 90's, he finally answered truthfully, "I love Classical."

"Oh, I love 'Canon in D' by Pachelbel!" She supplied gleefully, excited that she could recall a song from that genre.

"Strings or piano?"

"Definitely strings!"

"I concur. Technically Pachelbel is considered Baroque music because of his era, but Classical is what most people term all types of instrumental music."

"Baroque? I've never heard of that."

"Some people haven't. Baroque predates Classical. Baroque is roughly from the 1600s to the 1750s and Classical is from the 1750s to the 1850s. Pachelbel lived in the 1600s."

"Ohh. Wow, I never knew that!" Darien smiled. He pushed his CD button and skipped to the fifth CD in his player and then to the third song. Pachelbel's Canon in D, the strings version, began to play in the car's surround system.

"You must love music." Serena observed with his subscription to XM, custom CD player, and audio system.

"I do." He gave her a wink before he opened the garage door to reverse out. They both quieted, enjoying the beautiful sounds of Pachelbel's melody.

After telling Mina about his hilarious game of pool with his buddies and how he surprisingly won on pure luck alone, the ever competitive side of Mina couldn't resist to challenge him in a game. So here they were, in Darien's game room, setting up for a game of billiards.

Mina scoped out the pool cues, rolling each across the baize-covered quarried slate of the pool table, determining the straightest one. Her actions reminded him of a professional champion, something that he wasn't panicked about because he had a glorious idea.

All the cues were straight, not surprising her in the least since everything about Darien Shields screamed sophistication. She just picked one and started chalking the tip of her cue.

"What if we make a little wager?" Malachite suggested as he grabbed a pool stick.

Her interest was piqued. "What do you have in mind?"

"I propose a game of strip pool." Her eyebrows shot up and she momentarily stopped chalking. "For every ball you miss, I'll remove an article of your clothing. The same rule applies to me." He made his way to her, gently removing the chalk from her hands to apply it to the tip of his cue.

She bit her lip, moving closer to him with the pool cue squished between her breasts. His eyes followed her movements, allowing her to tease him. "I'm looking forward to seeing you butt-naked." Mina stated before she sauntered herself away from him.

Mal smirked as she moved into position, creating a closed bridge with her index finger. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to break the rack?" He gave her his permission with a wave of his arm. Winking, he beckoned her. "Come, sweetheart. Let me see what you're hiding under that dress."

It was ten minutes after ten when they left Orlando for Tampa. It was a one o'clock game, so they had plenty of time to get there and find their seats.

After some light traffic, they made it to the highway, cruising comfortably at 80 MPH. Highway patrol officers didn't care if he had police club or sheriff decals on his cars. They would still pull him over for speeding. He also didn't want to scare Serena during her first time driving with him for his excessive speeding habits.

"If feels strange being so close to the road. Almost like I would be squashed by any big truck or SUV."

"Driving a Tahoe will do that to you." He smiled at her, reflecting herself back to her through his black Ralph Lauren sunglasses.

"Let's play 20 questions." Serena offered. She really wanted to get to know him better. "But with a twist. No 'yes or no' answers or single word answers."

"Okay, but I would like to add, whatever I ask you, is also asked of me, and vice versa. Sound fair?"

"Yeah, all right. So then 10 questions each since we will also be answering each other's?"

He nodded as he thought about it, checking the side mirror to change lanes. "Yes. You ask first."

"Who was your first? First girlfriend, love, or sex partner. And nothing before middle school counts."

"Jumping right in, I see."

She laughed. "Yep!" She confirmed with confidence, hitting her right fist to her left hand.

He laughed at her actions. "Contrary to popular belief, I didn't have any interests in girls before high school."

With a deadpan look, she responded, "...of course, you didn't..."

"Really. First girlfriend was Annalise, who also happened to be my first love and sex partner." Darien looked at her for a second before turning back, adding, "Tenth grade in her car after a pep rally." He adjusted his cruise control again after having to break behind a semi. I-4 was such a dangerous highway with all the construction that was constantly happening to it.

Serena nodded. Interesting fact, she thought. She briefly wondered what came of their relationship before she decided she didn't want to know. Not now anyway. "You've actually met mine already - Bryson." Her hand tried to tuck back a stray strand of hair that escaped her braid from the blowing wind. "First everything for me too. Hmm, I was a senior though and he already graduated and it was at a hotel room after the Homecoming dance."

Darien thought about the man she spoke of. He seemed polite and decent-looking enough, he guessed. Again, Darien did not feel intimidated by the man. Narcissism wasn't in Darien's nature. Maybe jealous was a more accurate word for his take on said man. Jealous how the man still seemed to be a part of her life. He couldn't change things now. Everyone has a past. He could only think about adding himself to her future. Then he asked, "Favorite flower?"

Serena immediately answered with, "Moonflower, the Evening Fragrance preferably because of its pure white color. It is so beautiful when it blooms!"

He nodded in agreeance. "They are beautiful. And deadly. And can be borderline invasive."

Darien looked at her when she replied haughtily, "Just like me."

"Should I be worried?" Darien asked with a laugh. "No, but they are very romantic, showing their best qualities at night…"

She laughed and replied again, "Just like me."

He laughed too and gave his answer, "Similar to my favorite, the red rose. Classically romantic."

She looked at him, observing his features, trying to better understand this gorgeous creature that was Dr. Shields "...One of the most beautiful... and highly sought after…" Serena thought of the flower and of Darien.

Darien stopped to look at her and she quickly turned her head to face forward, suddenly embarrassed by what she just said. Like she hadn't said more embarrassing - naughty - things earlier?

His belly began to flutter at her words. "It indicates a declaration of love, passionate affection… The red rose is a symbol of love and beauty... I may talk and act like a playboy now, but I am faithful and very loyal when I make a commitment to someone I care about." Darien looked at her again and she turned to him at his words. He couldn't look at her long because he had to focus on the road, but she only stared at him, filing his words away for later.

"I can show my thorns, if need be, however. To protect myself…"

Serena wondered what he meant by that. 'Did someone do something to him? Maybe his first love or someone more recent? Is that why he remains distant from me when I try so hard to be near him?' She needed to move away from the topic. How flowers could lead to such emotional confessions was beyond her.

"Would you rather have endless money or endless love?"

They started slowing down a bit. They soon realized why: a state trooper merged onto the highway. No one wanted to pass him - afraid he would pull them over for speeding. He adjusted his cruise control again and thought about her question.

"I'm going to go with the more romantic answer here and say love."

"No need to say that on my account. I won't think any less of you." She giggled. "Is that your final answer?"

"I would say yes, my final answer. I already have money. Maybe not endless, but plenty of it. I don't have love. I want somebody to love." This time he did not look at her. He could feel her eyes on him still though.

Maybe she didn't move away from the topic far enough. Still looking at him, she answered, "I would also choose love. Money may make the world go round, but it doesn't buy happiness. I would rather be poor and in love than rich and without love."

He nodded again as he changed lanes to pass a slower moving vehicle. When they were safely back in the middle lane, he asked,"Favorite gem?"

"Gem? As in diamonds or pearls?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Moonstone." Serena held her hands up, explaining, "I know, I know, you'd think I was from the moon or something with how much I love anything with 'moon' in it, but it genuinely is my favorite."

He smiled. "I believe you. You actually remind me a lot of the Greek's lunar deity, Selene."

A little taken back, she questioned, "I do?"

"Yes. Your ethereal beauty, your spirit-like charisma, ...your warm and dreamlike nature, and your silver-looking tresses in the moonlight… It's almost as if you are the personification of the moon itself."

Her breath sucked in at his honest depiction and her eyelids fluttered quickly behind her sunglasses. "Th-hank you." She stammered with flamed cheeks. "That's the tender-most, cherishable comment I have ever been given."

"I mean it."

Serena pulled lightly at her seat belt so she could lift herself up and over to him to place a soft, but longing kiss on his cheek. His cheeks lifted under her lips as he smiled at her gesture of thanks.

A soft sigh escaped him. He felt so content with this woman. What was it about her that made him lose all reason? After a few more silent moments, he gave her his answer.

"My favorite gem would be the lapis lazuli. It was once thought to be reminiscent of the stars in the midnight sky, and it's blue radiance was used to create the beautiful ocean and vibrant sky blues in different arts."

"Just like your eyes." She whispered as she thought of the deep blue shades of his breathtaking eyes. Darien couldn't hear her over the humming on the engine, roar of the wind, and the bumpy road grooves.

Serena needed to try to move away from the topics of anything that would further attract her to this man. Something she knew was a high probability no matter what. She wanted - no, needed - to know all she could about him.

"What made you go into the medical field?" Serena asked, thinking of her answer in return and trying her damndest to not focus on how much she yearned to have this man in more ways than one.

Darien wanted to reveal all his secrets to Serena… just maybe now wasn't the time. Maybe. Or he could just steer the questioning back again to the topics that would expose him. Make him feel free of his proverbial chains. In the meantime, he thought about the answer to her question.

"In middle school, for career day, a physician spoke to the entire student body. He explained why he chose his career path and why he enjoyed it so much. His inspiration had something to do with his younger brother's premature birth. Art, short for Arthur, I think, explained the adversity his brother had to overcome and his resiliency to do so. Their family had to see so many different doctors because there really weren't many physicians who specialized in any one category. Back then, everyone seemed to be a general practitioner, he said, and none could really explain to his family what needed to be done in regards to his brother's ailing conditions."

Serena nodded, understanding completely. Her uncle had been premature and her father used to speak of it often during her youth. It was one of the many reasons she too went into healthcare.

"Then, in high school, for Key Club, we toured a children's hospital on the neurosurgeon floor and I became hooked. I love children and I would love to help them, but I would probably quit if a child died because I made a slight mistake during surgery. I'm not saying I feel nothing for adults, I just don't feel the added weight that I would with a child. Does that make sense?" He asked, hoping she would be understanding.

Serena nodded and agreed. "I feel the same, actually. I get pretty attached to my patients as it is already. I couldn't possibly imagine having a child as a patient. I would be devastated with any negative outcome."

"What about you? Why did you choose to be a cardiologist?"

"Well, when I was thirteen, my grandfather on my mother's side passed. He died of heart disease. My family was grief-stricken. They felt as though the hospital and physicians who were treating him, didn't do all they could. And maybe that was true, I was too young to really comprehend medical protocol, but maybe it was due to lack of technological advancement. Either way, I was determined to save all the grandpas and other family members I could out there." She ended her answer with a soft smile.

He turned his head to her and reached for her hand that was resting on her thigh. He gave it a loving squeeze.

"I'm sure my future children will thank you for saving their grandpa."

Serena gave him an awestruck expression as she squeezed his hand back. Her heart was fluttering. She knew it was due to the strong emotions and affection she felt for this charming soul.

"You want to have kids? How many?" Nervousness clutched her heart as she waited with bated breath for his answer.

Darien squeezed her hand. "As many as my future wife would like to have."

Serena exhaled slowly, charming him with her smile. "That's wonderful. I would love to have a big family."

He allowed her to keep holding his hand. She had her body turned to him in her seat, resting her head on the headrest while she watched him drive. His head would move to check the rearview mirror and then the side mirrors occasionally. He kept his left hand at the seven o'clock position on the steering wheel, turning it slightly every now and then. She wondered what he would do if he needed to flick the turn signal on? Would he let go of her hand?

His covered eyes caught hers observing him. She must have been in deep thought because it seemed like she hadn't heard his next question. Eventually her sunglasses-clad eyes met his and she smiled at being caught.

"Did you hear me?"

"Hear what?" She asked perplexed.

He laughed, knowing she didn't.

"What did you say?"

"I asked what your favorite color was."

"You did? I'm sorry. I must have spaced out! Umm, my favorite color is navy blue."

"Navy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I shouldn't have assumed."

"Assumed what?"

"Girls would like 'girly' colors. Like pink, purple, pastels - I don't know."

"You know what they say about assuming…"

"It makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me.' I know, I know."

"But not 'me,' per se, because I didn't assume anything!" Then she made the sound that he loved, her laughter. He just shook his head.

"I'm not like other girls..."

'Don't I know that…'

"...I'm a to-"

"Wait, you don't like navy because of the Cowboys, do you?" He interrupted, just coming to that assumption.

"Are you assuming again?" She answered his question with a question.

He laughed now. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"It's funny because my favorite shape is a star too, but I promise it's not because of the Cowboys either!"

Joking, he responded, "You mean your favorite shape isn't a crescent moon? Or circle?"

It took her a second to register his joke. She used the hand she was holding his with to backhand him in the shoulder. "Har har, very funny!"

He gave her thigh a squeeze before he moved it back to the steering wheel.

"Ahh!"

"What?" He asked concerned.

"That tickled!"

His smile exposed his thoughts. "Oh? Did it now?"

"Don't get any ideas! I will hurt you!"

Darien used his knees to hold the steering wheel while he put his hands up in surrender.

"Where are you ticklish at?" She demanded with amusement.

"Are you asking another of your questions before I answer with my favorite color?"

She gave a 'hmph' in vexation as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned correctly in her seat.

"Aww, babe, I'm only kidding." He offered at her crossness.

A raspberry was blown his way in response.

"I like green and I am ticklish on the bottom of my feet!" Darien offered as a truce. He knew she wasn't really mad at him, but he much preferred her googly-eyes on him than her slitted ones, even if he couldn't see her bright blue eyes behind her big, round sunglasses.

"Thank you." She said before she smiled brightly and turned back to face him.

His laughter was heard and her heart started fluttering again.

"My turn again?" Darien asked her. Serena thought for a moment, using her fingers to tick off an imaginary list.

"Yes. What number are we on?"

Now it was Darien's turn to stop and think. "Uh, six? No, seven, or really eight! Ticklish and kid question, remember?"

"Whaaat?! We are counting those?"

"Why not?"

"Because I can think of other questions to ask instead!"

"Then you wouldn't have found out my ticklish spot and future children plans."

Serena lifted her sunglasses to show him how her eyes were narrowed on him. He found himself laughing more around her than he had ever. With anyone. It felt just right too.

"What's your favorite food?"

She eyed him suspiciously, sunglasses raised again. "Is that a trick question?"

"What? Trick? No, why?" Darien was confused.

"I won't hold it against you since you don't know me that well… yet! But...I LOVE food! All types! Japanese, Italian, Mexican, Indian… there is absolutely no way I could ever choose a favorite!" He could have sworn he saw hearts popping out of her eyes. She was either indecisive or really liked a variety. Would that be a good thing or bad thing?

"What would your favorite be?" She asked of him.

"Seafood."

"Seafood?"

"Yes. I like it all. Wild seafood and paired with sea vegetables, like norimaki sushi, is my absolute favorite."

They both began to salivate. "I think my stomach just growled. That sounds so delicious!"

"Should we get something to eat before we get there or when we get there? There are restaurants around the stadium and some at the stadium."

"Umm, we can wait until we get there. No big deal."

"Okay." He paused as he switched lanes again. "Two more questions to go. One for you and one for me." He surmised.

Serena tried to think of a silly one. "What's one secret you are still keeping from your mom?"

Darien swerved the car just a fraction at her question. 'This is the perfect opportunity to tell her my secret… Get it out in the open.'

"Can you maybe answer first? I need to think about that answer." He chickened out. Seriously, Shields? He was at war with himself. On one hand, if he said anything, he could jeopardize his whole career, his lifelong dream of helping others. But with that, he could possibly fill a void he's had for as long as he could remember and be the happiest he has ever been. Her love, would undoubtedly be the cure to his self-proclaimed curse. The complete opposite on the other hand…

"Sure. Let's see…" She tapped her chin, pulling memories she could reveal. "There are quite a few really… I hope you don't think us horrible daughters!" She eeked.

"Never!" He confessed with a smirk.

"There was that time when Mina turned 16 and we borrowed our mom's car…"

Darien glanced her way, urging her to continue.

"We went to a party and stayed up all night. We left super early so we could be back home before our dad left for work at six…"

"Go on…"

"It was a long distance back home and we were so exhausted… " He could tell she felt bad about whatever it was she was trying to say.

"Mina was driving and I was passed out in the passenger seat… the next thing I know, we hit a tree head-on coming off the ramp of the highway. We told the cops and our parents that it was because a deer pranced out in front of us, but it was really because Mina had dozed off. My parents were so worried about us that they quickly forgave us for being out all night. The believed us too and it was never mentioned again."

"Were you both okay?"

"Yeah, we were fine. I guess due to us both being asleep, our muscles never tensed up, not causing any strain, and she was breaking so much because of the ramp, that we didn't hit the tree too hard. Hard enough to deploy the airbags and total the car though."

He shook his head at her story. "I am glad you both are okay. Neither of you do crazy things like that anymore, right?"

"No, sir!" A flash of the other night came to light when she allowed Bryson and Nolan to drive them both home after drinking. She quickly cleared her mind of that memory. How terrible of them and their inability for good judgement and decision-making process in their inebriated state.

She stayed quiet after that, reminiscing, all the while allowing him to think about his answer.

It was several minutes before he started to answer her. Serena almost forgot she asked a question.

"My career means a lot to me - I am utterly and irrevocably dedicated to helping my patients. It almost means everything to me." He turned to her, hoping she would catch on. She was simply nodding, waiting for more.

"My mother understands this more than anybody, I believe. She has pushed me and challenged me my whole life and is responsible for the physician I am today. I am completely grateful, don't get me wrong. But… It's just… I almost feel as though... she would be ...crushed if I ever did anything to jeopardize that."

Serena was listening intently. Nodding when necessary to show she was understanding. Her eyebrows furrowed. She was wondering what their relationship was like. They seemed like a happy family. A little tense at times, but nothing typical families didn't experience from time to time.

"Are you worried she would be angry with you...?" Serena was still pondering what he said, a little confused. She gasped, "Are you planning on leaving healthcare?" Flabbergasted, she was, with wide eyes and dropped jaw. Suddenly, she felt sad, thinking about never seeing him around the hospital… or ever again if she couldn't get things to ...happen… between them.

Her worry warmed his heart. "No, I don't want to leave healthcare." He assured her and watched how she visibly relaxed. How could he explain this? Should he explain this?

"I just don't want to disappoint her if I ever break a promise to her. I feel she would be devastated and even though I wouldn't want to bring her to feel that way, I also don't want to hold myself back… from being happy."

Serena reached for his hand then. He moved it from the steering wheel to allow her to hold it. "Aww, Dare, I don't think your mother would ever blame you for wanting to be happy. Mothers want their children to be happy. It's their life's mission." A smile as radiant as the brightest star crossed her features as she squeezed his hand with assurance.

He couldn't help but return her smile, even though he wasn't sure. He knew his mother would want him to be happy and she would be happy for him… All he could think about was if she ever resented Serena or him if he decided to break his oath and settle down with someone who could change his career path, even if it was a slight change… and maybe slow it down more than his mother would hope.

Darien wanted to slap himself for not revealing his true concern. Serena seemed satisfied with his answer, even though he didn't necessary answer it. He just sighed in frustration and exacerbation.

The wager he came up with didn't last long. Once Mina took the break shot, she pocketed a ball and began a 'push out.' It was evident really quickly how good at pool Mina was. She actually had to stop herself, her competitive self, from winning the whole game or poor Malachite's idea of a seductive game was never gonna happen. Intentionally, she missed her last shot. Malachite seemed to be sulking before her heard her say, "Damn, I missed."

His head shot up from where it had been resting on his hands, over the cue tip. He smiled wickedly at her as he approached her.

"Hmm, where should I start? Which item of clothing should I remove first?"

Mina was wearing a light, flowing dress. It was the obvious choice and he would be left with a gratifying sight. Just when she thought he would select the dress, his choice threw her off in expectation and off her game. Malachite had crouched down in front of her, beginning to bunch her dress up as he made his way antigonzingly slow up her delicious body. She quivered at his soft approach and couldn't help a moan escape her parted lips. Once he made it to her waist, he hooked his fingers in her panties. He looked up at her as her head fell back down to question his choice. He gave a wolfish grin as he slowly pulled the silk material down her thighs. She dropped the pool stick she was holding and grabbed his head, bunching his hair up wherever she could manage. He was torturing her with his closeness and the possibilities of what could happen next. She stepped out of them once they reached the floor.

Malachite had already abandoned her, picking up his cue stick to lace between his fingers as he gripped the vulcanized rubber cushioned rim. Realization came not too soon as she watched Malachite sink ball after ball in. He was playing her now! Well, she wasn't going to let him win! No chance in hell! He manipulated her into thinking he was sulking, bored, and an amature! Mina would show him how two could play at this game and that she was far superior when it came to seduction!

Mina made sure to stand across the pool table on the complete opposite side of Malachite. She would place her breasts on the rim, showing cleavage, trying to distract him. At first she thought it was working. He straightened back up and made his way over to her. She turned so that she was pressed against him. He reached around her waist and grabbed the chalk. He chalked up his tip as he smirked at her. She licked her lips, trying to distract him. He simply put the chalk back and went right to his former position to shoot. She huffed and stomped her foot in frustration. Then she tried sitting on the corner of the pool table, stretching her closed legs along the rim. He still didn't falter. 'Damn, he's resilient.'

After hordes of traffic, due to the game, they finally made it to the Raymond James Stadium, and more importantly, found a parking lot to park in. Darien met Serena on her side, where he grabbed her hand to keep them from getting separated in the massive crowd of fans.

Serena was very excited, as it was her first time ever going to a game. They looked around as they made their way into the stadium. There were tons of fans - many were tailgating, watching the pregame with their built-in TVs on the back of their eight-foot beds and grilling delicious smelling foods. Her stomach began to growl. She held her stomach as they walked past a group of mixed Tampa Bay and Dallas fans. They cheered them on, commenting something about "a house divided" and "wonder what the loser's punishment is, if you could call it that with how perfect they look together." Darien just smirked at the comment and pulled Serena closer to him.

Bypassing the long line with security because of their lack of bags, they quickly made their way through the metal detectors and ticket scanners, and up the ramp that led to their designated section. Once their section was found, Darien asked Serena if she was hungry. She nodded her head and they made their way to the food court. They were both in the mood for an American Football Cuisine of hot dogs, hamburgers, wings, french fries, and soda.

With full tummies, giant water bottles and Gatorades, Serena and Darien made their way to their amazing seats at the 50-yard line, second row from the field.

"Wow! These seats are awesome!" Serena gleamed.

"Very impressive for these being raffle-ticket winning seats." She nodded in agreement.

Serena was in awe. Not only could she see everything up close - mainly the players - but she noticed they were on the visitor's side, where the Cowboys sat! Her favorite player, Jason Witten, was literally a few dozen feet in front of her, participating with the team in warm-ups!

Ecstatically, Serena beamed, "On the visitors side too, Darien!"

"That explains them being used in a raffle...oof!" He let out after Serena elbowed him in the stomach. Darien smiled at her reaction to his joke.

"Not funny!" She said as she laughed anyway.

Darien couldn't help but notice how excited she was. "Have you ever been to a game before?"

She shook her head before she answered. "No. Even though it's my favorite sport. I've been to other sports games. You?"

"Yes, a few times. All three Florida Stadiums."

She took out her phone and began taking pictures of everything so she could document this day and never forget what a memorable experience she was lucky to share with Darien.

"Who's your favorite player?"

She looked around before she found him and pointed him out. "Jason Witten! Number 82. I would have worn his jersey, but I worried it would be too hot!"

He nodded his head in agreement and smiled, secretly glad she chose the outfit she wore. He already noticed everyone else appreciating her attire as well. It made him want to wrap his arm around her, despite the heat, and keep her close to him so everyone would know she was taken and off limits.

"Let's take a picture together to send to Ami!" She snapped a few photos of her and Darien together in the seats to send to Ami with another BIG 'thank you.' Then she turned and asked a fellow Cowboys fan if they would mind taking their photo so that they had the field and players in the background. The fan was more than happy to comply as she took different shots of the two of them together. They both thanked the lady as they looked at the photos she took.

"You have to send that one to me!" Darien cajoled, adding, "We look like a real couple…" He tried to whisper the last part, but purposely failed in doing so, wanting her to hear him, subconsciously maybe?

"Oh…?" Serena looked at the photo after she sent it to him via text. It was a great picture of them and they looked so happy together. Sitting on the rail with Darien's arm wrapped around her waist, Serena having one arm draped around his neck, holding him close. Both had the biggest smiles, expressing their true feelings.

Darien made it his profile pic, tagging Serena and capturing it, "Game Day - Pride and Passion," giving a little without revealing anything completely, yet to those who knew him, would understand his meaning immediately. He thought of using, "drive, desire, destiny," but that just seemed too forthcoming - too exposing, and too presumptuous.

Commentators of ESPN, along with camera men from the NFL Network and Fox Sports were everywhere and interviews were taking place with owners and players. It all seemed too surreal to Serena. Fans from both sides were mixed and happy, chatting with each other. No doubt the conversation would change after a few beers and scoreboard changes.

Darien pointed to the north end, "There is the pirate ship that we can tour later, if you want. It shoots a 'cannon' when the Bucs enter the red zone."

Serena's eyes lit up and she squealed, but she didn't say anything.

The players had left the field and people holding t-shirt cannons began exciting the crowd. Serena nor Darien were lucky enough to catch one, but it hyped them up more for the game just watching others catch some t-shirts and fight over who would get the shirt.

Soon after, the Tampa Bay cheerleaders began lining up at the opening to the player's entrance. Flag bearers emerged behind them, running across the field, readying to welcome the teams back. Dallas emerged first and Serena hollered and cheered. When Tampa came out, cheers erupted and the fans went crazy.

After the football players settled into their respective sections, military men marched around the field as people brought out a big Bucs flag followed by a huge American flag. Volunteers lined up on the sidelines, waving the flag. The Blue Angels flew overhead at the same time. A moment of silence was given for fallen soldiers and the National Anthem was sung. Everyone was standing, holding their hands over their hearts, with their hats removed.

When the military men marched off the field, the referees called the captains of both teams to meet in the middle of the field for the coin toss. Tampa won and chose to receive the ball first. The cheerleaders had to switch sides and waved to the crowds as they passed. They were all beautiful and perfect to Serena.

One pointed right at Darien as she walked passed, eagerly shaking her pom poms at him. It was actually Serena who had to point the woman out. Darien was too busy watching Serena's expressions which were an array of joy and excitement. He smiled politely and gave a wave to the cheerleader in return when he finally noticed her. Serena looked his way and before she could ask or say anything, he explained that she was indeed an old fling. He promised Serena that she was in his past and he had no intention of revisiting that time. Serena nodded, but felt the need to tell him it was okay and he wasn't obligated to explain anything to her. He simply smirked, knowing that she wanted to know regardless, as he would have wanted to know.

"Of course, we would see one of his old girlfriends here. One of his beautiful ex-girlfriends." Serena muttered under her breath, slightly annoyed. She had no doubt they could go to Antarctica and he would find a woman he knew there. She hated to feel jealous, but she couldn't help it. She really liked Darien and wanted to be his. Darien noticed her stiffness and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him. He brought her hand to his lips, lingering a kiss there, keeping his eyes focused on hers. She blushed but it made her feel better about who he was thinking about at that moment. Her mind quickly went back to the game as the players lined up in formation and thus the opening kick-off.

After a few minutes of play, a Tampa Bay player was hurt on the field, creating a media break and cueing commercials to commence for viewers watching the game at home. Other players dropped to one knee, a sign of respect for the fallen player. Soon it was revealed the player was able to walk off the field, but still being helped by the athletic trainers as they discussed his injury. The crowd cheered that he was okay.

It finally happened. Malachite missed a shot. He gave Mina a smile as she assessed what she wanted to remove from him. She wanted to continue playing this cat and mouse game, but she didn't think she could hold out much longer. Maybe she wasn't the seductress she thought she was.

Mina decided to remove his shirt. She would lift a little of his shirt and give a kiss or a lick of her tongue each time she went higher. Once she made it to his neck, she placed the hole so it sat over his head, having his arms still locked in his shirt. Her hands traced every contour of his chiseled chest, back, and arms, following with more kisses and licks. When she finally had enough, she moved to his lips. She pecked them, licked them, forcing them to open slightly. Then she grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth, pulling it in to suck on it softly.

Malachite's resolve had already started to crumble when Mina did her little seduction tactics, but his resolve was deteriorating now. He could no longer hold her advances. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted another woman in his life and he was no longer going to deny what each other wanted.

Malachite deepened the kiss, his tongue finding its way into her mouth. He grabbed her, pressing her to him so tight, her breasts flattened against his chest.

"Is this what you want? Right here, right now?" He asked breathless, as his desire for her pressed intimately against the thin material hiding her smooth belly.

She whimpered a 'yes' at first, causing him to ask for clarification. He wanted to hear her say it.

"God, yes, please. More than anything, I want you."

Needing no further prompting, he grabbed her by the ass and sat her on the pool table. Her hands were everywhere on him and all at once. After fully removing his shirt, he hiked her dress over her head, kissing her hard as he attempted to unhook her bra. She was pulling at his pants with her feet, shoving them off of him. He smirked in their kiss at her ability to do that.

Once she was free of her confinement, he sought out each breast with his mouth and tongue as he rubbed the other nipple softly with the pads of his fingertips. Her head fell back at his expert touch, arching her chest for better access.

His descent of her body had him wanting her more with each moan he elicited from her. She was so sweet and tasty. An addiction he never thought he would get tired of.

She breathed in his body's natural scent mingling with his cologne. Everything about Malachite seeped into her, making them one without him being inside of her.

He needed more. She needed more. They both couldn't take this foreplay anymore. He lined himself up with her opening. Malachite forced himself to go slowly. Mina was having none of it. She used her hands to push herself off the pool table and onto him, going deeper. This action cause him to stumble back, but he found his balance to move her against the wall.

His own groan echoed hers as he felt her body opening, stretching to accommodate the length and girth of his blood-engorged penis. Mina began grinding, rubbing, swirling, doing anything and everything she possibly could to satiate her need of him. Malachite moved with her in perfect rhythm.

"You are more than I could've ever imagined." His voice was filled with awe. He had slept with so many women, so he couldn't even remember their names, but for a reason he was unable to fathom, he wanted Mina to be the last woman in his life. He wanted what his other friend's had - a special woman with whom they planned a future with that included marriage and children.

She stopped then, looking into the depths of his eyes, finding truth in his words. She smiled sweetly at him and she kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

They'd lingered in that room, making slow, passionate love. When it ended he'd known their relationship had changed. He held her as they laid on one of the sofas, waiting for her respiration to return to normal. A nap would likely happen from all the energy the expelled. When they'd awake, he would want to feed her, take her to his place where they could continue to get to know each other and learn all the intimate details of one another.

Serena was so excited, grabbing Darien's hand and squeezing as she pointed out certain things. Some players were stretching on the sidelines, some working out a game plan with the QB. There was a balloon on the field, causing the refs to chase after it before the game could start again.

Players on the field would huddle, planning their next plays. The players on the bench and sidelines would take a drink break with the giant orange Gatorade cooler, crushing their paper cups after drinking its contents. Some would pour the iced cold water over their heads. Others had towels to wipe their sweat.

They then heard the signature firing of the cannons from the pirate ship in the north end zone of the stadium - a warning shot to mark the Bucs entering the red zone. Serena jumped excitedly, hearing the sound and Darien looked on to see if the Bucs would make another touchdown.

The stadium was crowded with rowdy fans, whooping and hollering whenever anything happened in the buccaneers favor and cursing vehemently when it was the opposite. Both of them were loving every minute of it, and more so with each other as their companions. It turned out that the Bucs did score, causing for louder people and more ruckus.

It was the end of the second quarter and the players began to leave the field to head into the lockers for halftime. Dallas was leading in points and it showed with the player's happiness.

Some players trickled out slowly, congratulating others on a good first half. On his way out, Jason Witten threw his gloves out into the crowd. A dad caught them and gave it to his son, who jumped for joy. His dad hoisted him up so he could see Jason and thank him. Jason gave him a smile and a wave in return before running in after his team.

It was hot. Ridiculously so with sweat-producing temperatures. It was a good thing Darien was in black flip flops, red polyester shorts that conveniently matched the Tampa Bay colors, and a white Tampa jersey, regardless of it being a home game. Serena had a Dallas sunvisor on, helping keep the sweat off her face. They were probably two giant water bottles in before the game even began again.

"It's a good thing I like football and you." Serena admitted over the loud crowd noise. The teams were coming back out for the third quarter. "This sweltering heat is not something one would like to experience on a first date."

"First date?" A goofy grin graced his perfect lips.

Ignoring his play on her words, she continued. "Otherwise I would be embarrassed with the amount of sweat I am producing and the body odor I may emit after a while."

"I have no problem with a hot and sweaty… glistening body…"

She smirked as she brought another water bottle to her lips. Darien watched and then added, "Try cooling off by pouring a little water on yourself…" He almost said it like he didn't think she would do it. Ever so slowly, she removed the bottle from her lips and starting pouring a little all over her chest. Darien thought his eyes would pop out of his head. Serena's white shirt was becoming transparent, revealing her white lace bra underneath.

"Oh, you're right. I feel cooler already." She said while smirking. He bit his lip and swore to no one in particular. Serena was loving what she was doing to him. 'He asked for it!' She thought smugly.

Darien hollard out, "Water! More water, please!" As he looked around for the vender.

Serena laughed, nudging him, telling him to stop playing.

A fight in the stands distracted them. It was a couple rows over from them. They missed what happened, but judging by the nose bleed and people holding the fighters back, someone threw a fist. As security whisked both of the violent individuals from the stands, stadium message boards displayed: "Report unruly fans! Text 'fan space issue and location' to #####." They both just shook their heads.

It was the fourth quarter with two minutes and 45 seconds left. Dallas was winning, but Tampa had the ball. Two minutes in football could be like 15 minutes in reality. A LOT could happen. Both Darien and Serena were standing with the rest of the fans in the stadium as they all waited with bated breath on the anticipated moves of the quarterback. Tampa needed a touchdown to gain a good lead, so the ball needed to be thrown to gain some yardage. Dallas's defence was down the field, expecting a long throw. Only 60 yards with the first down and the Bucs could be in the red zone. When the ball was thrown, a group of red and blue players waited for the ball. With so many hands, the ball was tipped and fell right into a blue jersey wearing player. Once he had that ball, he took off running to his team's end zone. The offence and quarterback even tried stopping him, but no one could, allowing Dallas to score a touchdown. A field goal was set and kicked, gaining another point for Dallas. Tampa fans were pissed, some even started leaving the stands. They must not have had faith that their team could make a comeback.

While the teams were switching players on the field, Serena noticed some team officials holding up a black sheet around a player. She didn't understand what was going on until the sheet was lowered and a trash can was revealed in front of the player. The player was pissing in the trash can! Guess that's how they urinate on the field!

The teams lined up after the two minute warning passed. Dallas needed to run the clock down to not allow Tampa Bay anytime to score and catch up, if they got the ball back. This gave Roy Williams, a receiver for Dallas, an idea to quickly run down field before the player covering him could know what was going on. Tampa Bay assumed Dallas would run the ball to run the clock down, so William's coverage didn't expect him to take down the field. Quarterback for Dallas, Tony Romo saw this and circled the pocket, fending off a potential sack so he could rival a Hail Mary ball down the field into the awaiting arms of number 11.

Serena was giddy, bouncing on the balls of her feet at all the excitement. Darien was like his fans, he was disappointed, figured his team would lose, but he couldn't help how his heart swelled at Serena's happiness. That is what made his heart and mind sing. He didn't care if Tampa Bay lost. He was content having Serena right here, right now, experiencing her first NFL game together.

When that ball was thrown and caught perfectly by Roy Williams, he ran that ball to the end zone where he stopped just short of the line and decided to flip himself inside the end zone. This gave Dallas a touchdown, but it also gave Williams his longest career receiving ball of 67 yards! He was ecstatic and was celebrating in the end zone with dance moves after dance moves. His team rushed him, congratulating him and thrilled with the lead on points and time and pretty much the win of the game.

In his celebration, Roy Williams jumped on the wall separating him from the fans and tried to give his winning ball to one lucky fan. A lucky fan right in front of them! It easily could have been her to get that ball! In trying to catch Roy's ball, that fan knocked away Roy Williams's longest career receiving ball back onto the field. Roy Williams shook his head. He picked up the ball and went to another fan section to give it to some other fan.

Only 42 seconds left in the game. Tampa Bay tried their best to make up points and do so with timeouts, but in the end they just couldn't pull it off. Dallas won 34 to 21! Serena jumped up and down, hugging Darien feverishly. He was just happy she was happy.

Dallas players were dancing before they ran to shake hands and say 'good game' to the other team before heading in. Miles Austin was the only Dallas player to stay and sign autographs for fans. A lot of Dallas fans stayed to get his autograph.

Darien and Serena made their way out of the stadium and to the parking lot that stored his car.

"It's funny. Football is my favorite sport, but I would rather watch it on TV, so I can see everything and know everything that is going on." Darien was holding Serena's hand as she said this. "Don't get me wrong, I definitely enjoyed my time, but I couldn't really hear what was being said by the ref, couldn't see the plays well." Darien nodded, letting her finish. "I got a great look at my players too!" She smiled as he pulled her against him as he rested his back against the passenger-side door. "Baseball, basketball, hockey are all boring on TV, but great to watch at a game! It's Crazy, huh?"

"It is." He just agreed, probably not really hearing anything she was saying, she thought.

"I had a great time. I'm sorry your team lost." She wrapped her arms around his neck, getting fists full of his hair before she would brush it through her fingers.

He laughed knowing full well she was not sorry. His hands roamed her back and sides, pressing her more into him. He wanted to ravage her right then and there.

"I don't want this to end." He admitted with deep sincerity.

"What to end?" She pulled back to look at him better, but he held onto her for dear life.

"This day. This time with you..." 'You and me… us….' He wanted to say.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

'You….' He kissed her tenderly and long. She began to moan in his mouth. "Stay the night? We can watch a movie, order take out…" He pleaded as he kissed her face, neck, nuzzled her ear.

This is what she wanted. Him. She would agree to anything he asked at this point. She nodded her head, not trusting her voice. His smile was infectious and gave her so much joy.

'Oh, shit.' She thought. "I work tomorrow." She said sadly. "I didn't bring enough clothes with me." She did not want to drive all the way home and then back again in the morning. She really needed to find an apartment or something close soon. Darien's place was always an option...

"Don't worry. We can stop by a store on the way home." He kissed her again before he let her ago, opening the door for her. She placed her hand on his cheek as she kissed him before she climbed in.

Darien was a mess. He was happy to be with her. Beyond happy. But the thought of her leaving and him not having her… He got spoiled this weekend. Having her every second of the day. Tomorrow would come and they both had to work. He couldn't act this way with her at work for everyone to see. He couldn't afford to be distracted at work either. Thinking of her all day and not having her would be a complete distraction. Something needed to give. If he wanted her like he knew he did, he had to do something and fast. His heart couldn't take much more of this. She was now the only one who could continue to make his heart beat.


	9. The Mall

**Loveology**  
_The Mall_

Golden afternoon light was blanketing the horizon. The setting sun was shining on her face, her large sunglasses blocking the UV rays from reaching her eyes. Her eyes were probably closed as she opened her arms, welcoming the sun with its warmth and the cool breeze of the rushing wind. The braid of her hair was floating around her, dancing with wisps of stray strands that framed her face. Her stretching brought his attention to the generous curve of her breasts peeking from her top, her flat stomach that was covered with the thin white jersey material. A giant blue Dallas Star was positioned perfectly on her hip closest to him. From there his eyes traveled to her tight shorts that he remembered quite well how nicely showcased her shapely ass and elongated her incredibly long legs.

A patting noise broke him of his visual enjoyment. He had started drifting over the audible lines on the side of the highway. 'Pay attention, dumbass or you'll get us both killed.' His inner voice warned. Darien shook his head at himself. He really needed to get it together. The way things were going, this woman was going to be the death of him! Serena turned to glance at him when she heard the noise, but Darien just smiled and mouthed, "Sorry."

She smiled back and turned in her seat so she was facing him. He noticed her repositioning herself, but refused to look at her. He knew how her curves would be displayed in a way that would sexually stimulate him, making it impossible to hide his erection and relieve it without the release he assumed only she could give him. He had a strong feeling she was doing it on purpose. She probably felt his eyes undressing her while she was enjoying the ride… car ride. Damn his dirty thoughts. She knew exactly what caused him to veer off the road. Little minx.

Serena smirked at his stubbornness. Now it was her turn to take in her fill of him. How she wanted to do that in more ways than one.

She observed how the wind tousled his hair. How the sun shone directly on him, almost as if the sun itself was worshiping the god-like embodiment bestowed upon this world. He wore a white Buccaneers jersey, undoubtedly because he knew of the high Florida temperature that was probably record-breaking today. She followed the length down his torso and to his midsection, where his jersey bunched up, concealing his well endowed package. She sighed thinking about that particular part of his anatomy. Would she ever get to experience the thrill of that ride? All her attempts to lure him to her failed. Maybe the alone time tonight that they would have could help in that department. His arm switched gears expertly, shifting her mind to thoughts of his powerful arms lifting her and molding her to his form and using his fingers to caress and pleasure her in a hundred different wicked ways. She let out a frustrated groan.

Earlier, when Serena mentioned she hadn't any clothes for the following day, Darien thought it the perfect time to stop by the mall on their way home. Not only did she need clothes, but he could pick up the gifts his family had made for his mother's birthday. And maybe he could put in another custom order while he was at it.

They stopped at the Mall of Millenia, a high-end fashion retail giant. Darien parked at the Neiman Marcus department store so they could find Serena a few outfits first. With it being a Sunday, the mall would close at 7pm. The Tiffany & Co. jewelry store just happened to be right across from there, so he could easily pick up his mother's gifts. Victoria's Secret was also in the vicinity, in case Serena needed to pick up a few things from there, while teasing and torturing him some more.

He escorted Serena into the store and followed her to the women's section. She looked at some pencil skirts, which he was beginning to love seeing her in, some colorful silk blouses, and a few cashmere sweaters. Her fashion choices were sophisticated, elegant, classy, and modest, so unlike the women he usually surrounded himself with. Serena would ask him his opinion and he honestly loved every choice she picked. He helped her find her sizes, something he notated for later.

When she brought her selection to the counter, an older woman helped ring her up. She was a sweet lady who cooed the whole time about how Serena had such a loving husband helping the deary pick out charming outfits. Then mentioned something about how young people were dressing and how back in her days, such behavior was unheard of. Neither of them had the heart to tell the woman they weren't together like that. Serena also felt thankful that Darien lent her his windbreaker, otherwise this conversation could be going completely different with what Serena was wearing.

Serena tried paying for the clothes herself, but Darien refused. He provided his Amex black card to the woman, telling Serena, "I want to provide these for you, darling," while wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead tenderly, continuing the ruse for the sweet old lady. Serena smiled sweetly and the woman just gushed at the 'love they had for each other.'

After purchasing the clothes, they headed across the way to Tiffany's. Darien needed to use this time to test his ringer volume, making it appear as if he was receiving a call. He had silenced his phone this morning before they left. He wasn't going to have anyone interrupting their time together. Now though, he needed to make a special phone call.

There was a security officer at the door, opening it for them when they approached. Using the ringer at this point, he motioned for Serena to go on ahead in the Tiffany store so he could 'take the call.' Serena obeyed, never having been in this world-renowned jewelry store in her life and wanting to see what the hype was all about, leaving Darien to his call.

Darien was standing outside of Tiffany's, watching Serena take in all the glass display cases. It looked pretty busy in there. No one had approached her yet. He saw, Eliza, his Tiffany's representative. Hopefully he could reach her. Using his phone, he searched for her in his contact list and found her number. He sent her a quick text that read: "Answer the store phone when it rings, please."

He saw how she checked her watch a few seconds after he sent her the text. She probably had an Apple Watch, knowing she couldn't take calls or answer texts on her cell phone during store hours. Eliza promptly excused herself from the couple she was currently helping and went straight to the store phone. Darien smiled at her compliance. He shopped here often enough and always only used Eliza, essentially writing her paychecks with the amount of commission she received from his purchases. She would be rewarded handsomely for her assistance in this matter.

Darien quickly searched for the phone number and hit the call button. It began to ring.

The shrill of the phone excited Eliza and you could hear it in her tone when she answered. "Thank you for calling Tiffany & Co, this is Eliza. How may I help you?"

"Eliza! It's Darien Shields! Please don't say my name out loud." Her smile dropped and she frowned into the phone as he continued. "A beautiful blonde just walked in, wearing a black jacket." He was watching as Serena moved from one glass case to the next. It seemed busy, so no one was helping her just yet. Eliza spotted her immediately and nodded her head as he spoke. "I need you to magically get her ring size, take note of anything that interests her, and find out anything you can that she would want that isn't displayed at your store. Please."

Eliza had been Darien's Tiffany representative for as long as she could remember. What was it, fifteen years now? She was older than the rest of the girls who worked with her. They seemed to move on after college, none of them interested in gemology or jewelry technology. No, they worked here to meet the rich guys in hopes of scoring one of them. If Eliza had a diamond for each time one of the girls scored, she, her children, and her grandchildren wouldn't need to work another day of their lives. And did those girls ever want Darien. Try they did too. He would politely refuse them and beeline straight for Eliza. He made sure to call in advance to make sure Eliza was there so that there was no misconstrued messages or behavior. Today was an exception, not knowing until just recently that he would be here, but luckily enough for him, she was working today. "Of course, sir. Right away, Mr. Sh...sir."

"Thanks, Eliza. See you in a few." The phone line disconnected.

Eliza dropped everything she was doing, bypassing the indecisive couple she had been helping earlier and went straight to Serena surreptitiously.

Serena was currently looking at a case that usually only 'older' women looked at. It was full of antique jewelry that was one-of-a-kind. Original pieces that were vintage with a circa of early 1900s.

Eliza approached Serena calmly, wanting to make her feel comfortable and relaxed, while making sure to be there if she needed anything and gathering as much information for Mr. Shields as she could. "Good evening, Miss. Please, let me know if I can be of any assistance."

Serena smiled warmly to the kind woman. She started to ask Eliza questions about some of the rings. Eliza was surprised with the atypical questions she asked.

Having worked in this business for 30 plus years, Eliza had a pretty good idea what ring size Serena was. Just to be safe though, she asked if Serena wanted to try one of the rings on. She wouldn't be doing her due diligence if she didn't get the exact size for Mr. Shields.

Not long after Darien hung up with Eliza, did his phone start buzzing. His caller ID revealed it to be Andrew. Continuing to look into the store window and watching Serena, Darien answered his phone.

"Hey, 'Drew, what's up?"

"Hey, Doc! Sorry for interrupting - hope the game was enjoyable! Anyway, I was calling to see if you were still coming to Mal's birthday celebration this week? With Serena and all, I wasn't sure if you were still interested…"

Darien was surprised he forgot about one of his best friend's birthdays. His mind was occupied only on Serena it seemed. Did he want to go? He knew what it would entail. There were a lot of factors now and he wasn't sure Serena would be up for that...scene. Did he want Serena to go with him?

"Does he still want to do it? I mean with Mina in the picture now…" Malachite seemed "tethered" himself with Mina.

"Surprisingly, yes. He asked Mina and she seemed excited about the idea. You know how some girls are…"

Darien smirked. There were a few women he could think of. "I don't know yet, 'Drew. Let me mention it to Serena and see… do you think Mina would ask her?" Fear sank in for a brief moment. Not that Darien was ashamed of his actions. He was who he was and if Serena didn't understand or like it… Who was he kidding? He would change his whole world if she wanted him to. He was learning that more and more every second of the day and it scared the shit out of him. What the hell was he going to do? It only reminded him of how he needed to figure everything out and get his shit together. Tonight, he would enjoy with her and face reality tomorrow. That was all he was asking.

"Maybe. Listen, if you're worried about my girls, don't sweat it. I will keep them out and just have our room opened to his guests only."

That assured Darien some. "Thanks, man. Let me mention it to her and I will get back with you."

"Alright, sounds good! Later!" Andrew disconnected after that. Darien changed with Serena and Andrew saw it. It's why he called. Darien seemed so happy with Serena around. He hoped it would work out for them. They looked perfect together and she made Darien an even more respectable man as a one-woman man. 'Don't fuck this up, Doc.' Andrew thought. Darien would be miserable without her, he just knew it.

Darien finally allowed the security officer to let him in. Eliza noticed him come in and just gave a polite smile. She figured Darien didn't want this beautiful blonde to know he frequented the place. Hopefully the other girls would stay away too. Darien never brought a woman with him before so this was uncharacteristic of him. Hopefully the other representatives would take the hint and stay away. Eliza could step in and play Warden if she had to.

"Good evening, sir." Eliza said as Darien made his way to Serena's side, wrapping his long arm around her waist and resting his hand on her hip. He gave her a nod in return with a wink. Serena turned to smile at him and pointed out the bracelet Eliza clasped around her tiny wrist.

"It's beautiful, Sere. Would you like it?" He asked her sincerely.

She promptly shook her head. "No, thank you. It is beautiful, but it isn't really 'me.'" She explained as she started to take it off.

Hearing the word, 'no,' was a little foreign to him. Usually his women were materialistic and wanted everything he offered them. Well, they typically asked things of him, not him doing the asking. "Let me know if you do see something you like, okay, baby?"

"Darien, you are too kind, but I could never ask you such a thing." With the bracelet now off, she set it nicely in Eliza's hand who was now wide-eyed at Serena's answer. Never had she ever heard a woman decline a gift or the possibility of getting a Tiffany's piece! Darien gave Eliza a grin.

"Well, if you change your mind…" He placed a quick kiss to her temple before asking Eliza if she could check to see if the gifts for his mother were ready.

Serena wrapped both her arms around Darien's narrow waist, causing the swishing sound of the jacket to rustle rather loudly. Neither of them minding one bit. Darien rested one hand on her head as it rested above his heart, placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head, the other hand holding her tightly around her waist. His heartbeat was rather calm, Serena noticed. Eliza emerged shortly after she left with three different sized light medium Robin egg blue colored boxes. She hated to break up the moment between the two, but Darien spotted her right away and motioned with his head for her to come.

The first and smallest box contained blue Sapphire and diamond teardrop earrings that Rei had made for their mother. The second was an elongated box that held a pear-shaped blue Sapphire and diamond frame pendant necklace that Mr. Shields had made for his wife's birthday. Then the last box was a rectangle that held a pear-shaped blue Sapphire and diamond tennis bracelet that Darien wanted made to conclude the matching set.

Serena sucked in a breath. "Oh, Darien, they are exquisite! Castalla will just adore them!" She gushed as she inspected each piece so tenderly.

Darien and Eliza both noticed how she mentioned his mother's first name and didn't use 'Mrs. Shields.' He loved it and hoped some day it would be a common way she would address and speak of her. The smile Darien was sporting continued the entire visit, Eliza observed. The two seemed a perfect couple. Everything they did together came so natural to them. How wonderful for Darien, she thought, that he found someone so special.

Not wanting to keep the two long, Eliza explained she already charged Darien's account with his card that was on file and that she just needed to wrap the gifts. She did so quickly and after thanking the two and saying what a pleasure it was, she bid them goodnight. Darien understood her haste and was actually thankful. He somehow managed to signal that he would call her later and thanked her for all her help.

When they left Tiffany's, Serena was the one who said they should stop by Victoria's Secret really quick. He was all too eager in his agreeance. Her laugh expressed her approval of his willingness and she hooked her arm through his as they walked in that direction.

Once in the store, the clerks greeted them with a warm welcome and asked them to let them know if they needed any help finding anything.

Serena thanked them and made her way around the store until she found something she thought Darien might like that was classically sexy: silk, satins, and lace sets. She easily could have found bras and panties at Neiman Marcus's, but she thought it would be fun to entice Darien with perhaps a little risque lingerie modeling.

"Which color do you think looks best on me?" His choices were an off-white, silky babydoll with a peek-a-boo lacey bustier, a royal blue ultra-plunge mesh and satin teddy, or a black ruffled tulle corset with a matching garter belt.

He looked at her incredulously after he eyed the scantily revealing pieces. Did she honestly think he could actually choose? 'That would be all of them!'

"Yeah, you're going to have to try them all on in order for me to choose!"

She smirked and gave him a big smooch on his cheek. 'Exactly what I had in mind!'

They both made their way to the fitting room area. There were multiple rooms on the left and right with full body tri-fold dressing mirrors at the end of each row of rooms on both sides. In front of the tri-fold mirrors were podiums with track lighting spotlighting the model, if she so chose to showcase her wondrous body for any to see. Plush seats were scattered about for the anxiously awaiting viewers. Darien selected a seat closest to the tri-fold mirror, which also just so happened to be next to the dressing room Serena went into.

He was giddy and oh so excited for this to be happening to him right now! But he still maintained his cool. No one was around. Then he wondered if she would let him take pictures? Eh, he thought better of it. That could possibly ruin the night. Oh, but what if she was just as excited as him? What if she was doing this to get something out of it? He knew she was baiting him. This whole weekend in fact. He wanted-needed it too… How would he ever get himself out-

A foot, followed with a long, tanned leg poked out from between the curtains. Instantaneously it was as if a sexy saxophone song started playing as soon as she emerged from the curtain. Holy hell was he ever in trouble.

Serena smiled sinfully at him with her hands on her hips, elbows coming forward in that sexy Marilyn Monroe way. She even winked as she brought her right hand up to her lips to blow him a kiss. She turned slowly, revealing everything that the little thong was doing nothing of covering. She arched on her tippy toes one at a time to give the oh-so-perfect bounce of her ass before she strutted up the podium to get a better look of herself in the babydoll. She watched his reflection in the mirror as she posed salaciously.

Darien would swear to anyone that his jaw was on the floor. She was a sex kitten if he ever saw one - exhibiting this sexually provocative attractiveness that just made Darien's mind turn to mush. It took such amazingly strong willpower and the use of crossing his legs with that of the chair's legs to refrain him from jumping up and tempestuously ravishing her.

She watched through the mirror as his eyes looked her over with this carnal craving, displaying a blissfully lascivious grin.

"What do you think of this color?"

His knuckles were turning white with how hard he was holding the bags and himself back from her. His animalistic growl made a soft moan escape her parted lips.

"Oh, my..." She whispered. This was only outfit one of three! She wasn't sure she could do this anymore without acting out this fantasy of hers. What the hell did she get herself into? It was working though! Now, if only he would make a move!

She sauntered down from the podium and slowly made it back into her curtained room. He put his head down and shook it. Fucking lust at it's primitive form. Sexually irresistible she was. He was going mad! The most brutal case of blue balls he has ever experienced and he was purposely doing it to himself. What the fuck was the matter with him? Was his career really worth this masochistic way of living?

When she emerged again, he about hit the floor from almost falling out of his chair. He was biting his tongue to inflict pain so as not to give in to his desire of pulling her onto his lap and thrusting into her. He felt his erection throb painfully and his breath quickened.

Her heart was thudding so hard as she made her way onto the podium again. Her intentions couldn't be any more clearer. She gathered her loose hair that she unbraided in the room, pulled it up softly so that her positioning accentuated her deliciously uncovered back, curving her lower back to push her chest forward, displaying the plunging neckline's creamy attraction.

"Gorgeous. You are wonderfully gorgeous, Serena." The words came out in a hiss.

Her cheeks tinted pink and she demurely allowed her hair to fall around her, covering her assets. "Thank you." She smiled sweetly in response.

On her way back to her room, she glided behind him, running her fingers across his broad shoulders as she passed, looking over her shoulder as she did. Such restraint this man had! She would be impressed if it weren't for her sexual frustration causing her such agony.

The last outfit took a little more time to put on, with the laces of the corset being in the back. Serena suddenly had an idea. "Oh, Darien…"

She walked out quickly and went straight to him, turning so her cheeky bottoms were pleasantly displayed before him.

"Would you mind helping me lace this up?"

Delirious torture. He would help alleviate some of this pent up vexation while playing fire with fire. It would be his doom, he knew.

Slowly, Darien started at her ass, cupping it lightly then trailing his fingers up her smooth back as he caressed, leaving flames in his wake that licked at her senses.

At the top, he started lacing the corset for her by crisscrossing the ribbon and tying it in a perfect bow that perched neatly above the curve of her ass. When he finished, he spun her so he could see the push-up effect that wasn't needed for her natural D cup size. He pulled her towards him, forcing her to straddle him, surprising her in a glorious way. His hands grabbed her ass and rocked her so that she started grinding him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, digging in with her nails as she threw her head back, moaning quietly. His teeth sought out her perked nipples that teased him tantalizing through the tulle material. Her back arched for better access causing sensational tremors.

As much as he wanted to continue this, he knew they couldn't. For a multitude of reasons. He picked her up to place her back down on her feet, but she wrapped her legs around him instead. He shook his head no at her and kissed her passionately.

"We can't, love. Not here."

She nodded her head in agreement and slid her way down his body. Grasping him by the biceps, she held on for a while longer, locking gazes with him. Hoping one of them would change their mind and continue where they left off.

A loud rumbling noise started them.

"Guess we should eat next." Was concluded when Darien realized it was Serena's hungry stomach telling her it needed to be fed.

Laughing, she turned and slid her hair to the side so he could undo his earlier work. No tempting touches this time. When he finished, she ran back into the room to change.

"Can we order take out and eat it at your place?" Her lingerie was folded over her left arm as she browsed the rotating display case with her right hand, while waiting in line to pay.

He checked his watch. "Yeah, it's getting late and this place will be closing soon."

"What are you in the mood for?" Darien asked, looking at the items she was picking up to inspect.

"What's close by to your house?" Her head turned to look at him as they moved up in the line.

He thought about it for a second. "There's Pizza Hut, Olive Garden, Taziki's, … this Indian cuisine place, … China Hut…"

"Chinese! Let's do that!" They made it to the counter and Serena gave her selections to the woman.

"Okay, what do you like from there?"

"Surprise me. I love it all!" She beamed.

He nodded and smiled, pulling his wallet out and grabbed his black card. "Here, take this," he indicated the card as he held it out for her. She shook her head no, but he gave her a pointed look. "I like to spoil you, babe."

She reluctantly took it, not wanting to argue with him right here and now.

"And I will call ahead so we can pick it up on the way home." His phone was at his ear immediately. She nodded as he moved away to make the call.

The woman behind the counter had noticed how well the couple interacted.

"How long have the two of you been together?" The items were already scanned, security tags removed, if any.

Serena looked at her, then Darien, and back to her. "Oh, we aren't together. Like that."

"You could've fooled me." The woman began as she wrapped the lingerie in tissue paper.

"What do you mean? Why do you say that?" Serena genuinely looked perplexed.

"I...it's just that I thought the two of you were together. I don't think you're aware of how you look at each other."

"How do we look at each other?"

"With love. That man is crazy about you."

She gave an incredulous look. "...I don't think so..."

"And you seem crazy about him, too."

"Now that, yes, I can honestly say yes to!" Serena laughed and so did the woman.

"You may not see it now, but it is definitely there. You should not let that one go!" She said with a wink.

He walked up and Serena looped her arm through Darien's. "If that's the case, then I definitely need to hold on tight." Darien grabbed the bag before looking at her and smiling.

At China Hut, he ran in to pick up their order. Serena stayed in the car as he did. Darien used the time to quickly respond to Eliza. She sent him an email with pictures. He skipped the greeting and pleasantries and got to the important part:

"She loves the antique look. Thin bands for rings in preferably white gold, though she loves rose and yellow gold too. She is a size 5 in rings, prefers 14" chain necklaces with a single diamond pendant, or 18" necklaces in general.

Pearls are her favorite, but diamonds are a close second. There once was a pearl bracelet she fell in love with in a Sundance catalog and a sea star watch from Zenith that she wanted but never found the time to get.

I am including photos of the items I think she may be referring to and also of our new shipment of pearls that are coming in tomorrow. Let me know if you want me to place any of the items on hold for you."

It was amazing how fast and how much she was able to find out from Serena in such a short period of time! He quickly went through the photos and nodded in agreement of her choices. They definitely screamed 'Serena' to him. There was a pearl bracelet that caught his eye that he had to get for Serena. The rest he would go through later when Serena wasn't around.

Darien replied back to her with his selection and added that he wanted Eliza to pick out something for herself as a thank you for all her hard work. He trusted her and knew she would be minimalistic in her choice since she felt like she was using him, even though she wasn't and he was the one offering. She would just charge it to his card on file.

Soon they were home and both were drained. He decided to set up dinner in his living room. It was casual with easy cleanup.

After showering and putting on one of Darien's t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants, Serena plopped down on the oversized couch. Darien loved the way she looked in his clothes. It only brought his mind to undressing her though.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked as he turned the TV on.

"Sure." She answered him as she curled herself on the couch and used a throw blanket to cover her legs.

"Let's see what's playing." Darien sat down with the remote, flipping through the channels. He opted to sit at the end of the giant loveseat so he could rest his arm on the armrest. Serena was almost touching him with her toes. The urge to pull her close was there, but he fought it. He felt weak from exhaustion.

The movie, Hitch, was playing on one of the major broadcasting network channels. Serena asked him to leave it there.

Both ate their Chinese food quietly with a laugh every now and then. When they finished, Darien removed the cartons from the living room and threw them out in the trash can located in the garage. He hated the smell of leftover food and decided to store his trash away as to not stink up the house.

Soon after dinner, forgoing teeth brushing due to tiredness, neither of them could resist the pull of sleep.

Resting his feet on the ottoman and having his head resting on the plushiness of the couch pillows, Darien could no longer keep his eyes opened. 'I just need to rest my eyes...for five minutes…'

Stretching and covering her mouth with a hand to smother a yawn, she closed her eyes. The couch was so comfy and relaxing. She couldn't help but allow Perle to help guide her to the world of dreams.

Before bed, Serena's mom stalked hers and Mina's facebook page as she did every night. Mina had a photo of a sexy silver fox of a man and herself snorkeling under the water with Mina holding up a peace sign with her index and middle finger while he had both thumbs up.

"Aww, Mina looks so happy! And that looks like a lot of fun they're having. I wonder where that is? It just says Shields Springs. Somewhere near Orlando, it looks like from the map." She observed after clicking on the link Mina provided in her 'checked-in' location.

"Oh yeah, so it does." Responded Serena and Mina's dad with a smile as he looked at the photo and map that were angled in his direction for him to see.

Their mom brought the tablet back to her lap as she searched for Serena's page. The photo she saw was the one Serena was tagged in and it appeared to be at a football game Serena was attending.

"Oh look, dear." She handed the tablet over to her husband who was sitting in bed next to her reading a book. He took the tablet and looked at the photo. "Serena looks like she is having fun with a handsome fellow."

Both of her daughters seemed to be dating. Dating very attractive men. At least the man Mina was with had a very delightful body and the man Serena was with had a gorgeous face. Neither of them had mentioned these gentlemen in their recent conversations with her. It almost made her sad that they hadn't told her about them. They had some explaining to do!

"That she does. Though, I can't help but think I know this young man…" Serena's dad observed, running the name Darien Shields through his mind. He clicked on his profile. It was private, but some photos were public that Darien was tagged in.

One photo was from an online newspaper article that was captioned, "Central Florida's former most eligible bachelor, recipient of prestigious award." The photo was of Darien and Serena posing elegantly together with Darien's arm wrapped securely around Serena's waist, as Serena was turned into his embrace, her hand resting comfortably over his heart. It was taken early in the evening at the awards banquet.

The article went on to talk about all of Darien's achievements in his career at Florida Hospital. It briefly touched on Darien's escapades with socialites before it questioned who the lovely blonde was in attendance with him that evening and if she was the one who was finally able to tame the wild bull.

"Sweetheart, I think we should visit the girls. It's time to head home for a bit." He decided as he turned off the tablet and set it down on his bedside table.

Their mom smiled, turning off the light on her bedside table. "I couldn't agree more, dear."


	10. The Dinner

**Loveology**  
 _The Dinner_   
**_Rated M for OPEN-MINDED, MATURE audiences due to strong language, sexual content, and adult situations._**

Her fingers were lightly tapping the handheld device to finish her progress note on Mr. Dastian Shields for his chart. 'All tests are coming back normal. Stable on current combination of meds. Will try to taper meds gradually at follow ups. Discharge planned for this Wednesday.’ 

“Here you go, Kammi.” Dr. Lunarea smiled to the tall brunette, holding out the device for her to take and place back on the docking station for it to charge. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” She replied as she grabbed the device from her. “Oh, these flowers are for you. Not sure who exactly they're from though.” 

Dr. Lunarea looked at the flowers Kammi mentioned. The exotic bouquet boasted at least 30 stems of gorgeous tropical and other bright colored flowers with fun foliage in a galvanized vessel. The card attached simply said, ‘Welcome, Dr. Lunarea.’ 

“They’re beautiful. I wonder who-?”

“Ah, Dr. Lunarea!” She turned to view who had just called out to her. It was that doctor from the banquet. What was his name again? 

“There you are!” He had both hands in his white coat pockets as he approached her. She was able to read his embroidered name on the coat: Dr. Jared Stevenson, Hospitalist. 

Donning her politest smile, she greeted him. “Dr. Stevenson, how are you?” 

“Better now, chérie.” He gave a crooked grin, her understanding his meaning perfectly. ‘Hmm, I wonder what Darien’s issue is with this man?’ 

He gestured to the flowers. “I see you saw the flowers. Do you like them? I wasn’t sure which were your favorites, so I asked them to pick the most popular arrangement.” 

She nodded and continued smiling. “They are very beautiful. Thank you. You certainly didn’t have to-” 

“It’s unfortunate that we weren’t able to become better acquainted with the other night.” Jared was balling his hands in fists behind his back at the memory of Shields and this beautiful woman… he gulped, together...

“Oh?” 

“How about we fix that. Have lunch with me today?” He asked with a kind and seemingly sincere smile. She thought about it for a second. ‘What harm could it do?’ 

“Sure, but it has to be here. I’m on call these first few days.” She stipulated. 

Not the best place for him to make his move. The food was good, but it was always so crowded. He nodded. “Understandable. Wait, few days?” Confusion crossing his features. 

It was an odd thing to say and explain - as to why she wasn’t on call for the whole week. “Yeah, the cardiologist who is actually on call, had a family situation to deal with, so I said I could take on these first few days and another cardiologist agreed to take on the remainder of the week.” 

“How kind of you.”

“I try.” She shrugged sheepishly, even though she was happy to do so. 

"I'll come around noon to walk you down?” 

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.” She waved to him with a smile as he turned to leave. 

The elevator door was just closing as Jared had turned, but he did not miss the look on Shield’s face: fury. Jared’s smile turned wicked. ‘May the best man win, Shields.’ 

He was taking a break from prepping for surgeries tomorrow and decided to run down to get a bite to eat and maybe a stronger coffee than the doctor’s lounge offered. The doors opened on the third floor to let a nurse out. Darien thought he might be able to sneak a peek of Serena in this briefest of chances. Maybe it would energize him more, just to see her. ‘It would energize you, all right. Just not in the way you are needing.’ His mind chided. He couldn’t go looking for her. There was no time. He really needed to focus on his work. 

And there she was. Long blonde tresses escaped from a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Intentional or not, it made her all the more whimsical looking. His brows furrowed at who she was speaking to. When the man she was speaking to turned, he saw the smug grin of that godforsaken man. Anger, jealousy, rage - came to the forefront. Now he would need to add alcohol to his coffee… It couldn’t be helped. He just hoped Serena could see through his intentions. ‘This is why you don’t mix business with pleasure…’ His mind screamed at him. He was developing a headache. Add aspirin to the list. This was going to be a long and godawful day. 

Right on time. Jared was on her floor at exactly twelve o’clock. 

“Ready to go?” He questioned as he offered his right arm, elbow bent for her to take. She accepted his invite and slid her hand under his arm, curling her hand back over it. She swore he flexed his bicep for her to feel. ‘Men,’ she thought with an eye roll. They promenaded as friend and friend, heading to satiate their hunger...of food, for her. For Jared, possibly something else. 

Inside the cafe was jam-packed with employees and visitors. It was also an orientation day so all the new hires were included in the crowd. Luckily they could take an hour or so for lunch if they wanted. Getting the food seemed to take up the first half of their time. They decided to eat lunch at one of the outdoor tables since the weather was cool and calm. The early afternoon was cloudless and blue with the sun shining brightly. An umbrella kept the heat at bay and allowed for the slight wind to offer a breeze every now and again. 

Serena sat across from Jared, both setting their trays down. She had settled on a house salad with blackened chicken and he ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with fries. 

“May I try one?” She asked of his fries. 

“Of course, help yourself.” He pushed his plate between them and used a napkin to eat his burger over. 

“Mmm, so good!” He smiled at her pleasurable moan. Definitely liked hearing that sound. 

"So..." Jared began. "How did Florida Hospital obtain a leading cardiologist such as yourself?" 

Serena stopped mid-bite before answering. “Oh, I worked at another Florida Hospital and was just asked to share my time here for a bit.” She didn’t want to give out any real information on her true reasoning for being there. 

“Similar to what I do, I suppose.” He acknowledged. “Would you be leaving any time soon?” 

“Only time will tell, really. I kind of go where I am needed?” 

“I suppose that makes sense.” He took another bite of his delicious looking burger. 

“What about you? How long have you been here?” She needed to vere off from herself about work. 

“Oh, it’s probably been about eight years.” He popped a few fries in his mouth before he continued. “I came from South Carolina. I was there for 10 years.” 

She nodded her head. “Did you move here for family?” 

He shrugged. “You could say that. My mother and father live here. They retired here; in The Villages.” 

“Ah,” She understood the appeal of the active senior citizen community, also known as, ‘The Disney for Old People.’ 

“What about a spouse, kids, brothers, sisters?” Her fork was stabbing at pieces of lettuce. 

He chuckled. “No current wife. I have a son and daughter who are all grown up, but living in South Carolina near their mother, my ex. I have two brothers and two sisters. Of which I am the middle child. They live all over the world. I love visiting them when I can. We are all pretty close still.” 

“How wonderful! Traveling sounds so exciting!" 

He couldn’t help but watch her lively eyes. So beautiful. “Maybe you could go with me on one of my trips sometime?" 

'What a bold thing to say so early after meeting someone. Guess that's how dating works nowadays?'

A nervous laugh escaped her lips. "Heh heh, maybe? I’m terrified of flying and I’m not so sure I ever want to leave the country. So many scary stories you hear on the news these days..." She hoped her lie was convincing. Her salad holding her attention now. 

'She's not like the others. Most would jump at the chance to travel. Gotta slow it down a bit. Would she go somewhere with Shields??' It made him seethe with jealousy to think she would. She just needed to trust him and in order to do that, she needed to get to know him. 

"How about your family?" 

She perked up a bit, glad to get off that subject. "I have a sister that I am close with. She lives in Florida too. We live together at our parents' house.” Her salad was almost gone. She had no qualms of eating in front of people, that was for sure. 

"Oh? Where is that?” 

“The house? In Ormond Beach.” He nodded and then took another bite. “No spouse or ex spouse and no kids. I would love kids, though.” 

He smiled. He would love to give her kids… “Kids are great.” She smiled in return. 

“Well then, does that mean you aren’t seeing Dr. Shields?” He asked after scarfing the rest of his food down. Better to get that out of the way, first and foremost. 

She about gagged on her food, taking a large swig of water to prevent choking. ‘Officially? No? What were they? How should I answer that?’

“Are you all right?” He offered as he watched her cautiously with a worried look. She tried to reassure him by nodding and swallowing the water and then breathing. 

“I just met Dr. Shields. We have a mutual friend and with both of us being single, it just kind of happened that we were each other’s plus one the other night.” 

It wasn't really the answer he was hoping for, but he would take it and run with it. “Suppose I were to ask you to lunch again...? Maybe dinner...?”

Her phone started to beep. She glanced down at her phone while Jared stared at her. "Everything okay?" 

"Yeah,” she said and started to clean up around her. “But I'm getting paged. Which means I need to check in with the ER team." She took a sip of water as she stood up. "Thank you for lunch. Let’s do this again, okay?" She politely suggested with an apologetic smile. 

He nodded in return. “Of course. Anytime.” It may take more time than he would like, but he could get what he wanted from her, eventually. 

After diagnosing the ER patient with coronary heart disease and performing a cardiac catheterization, Serena finally had a reprieve. She was going to go back to Darien’s and make him dinner as a thank you for this weekend. After she stopped by the grocery store first. She would undoubtedly be called again tonight so she figured she should take the break now while she could before she would be right back at the hospital. This hospital was known for its cardiology care, so it was inevitable that a patient would need to see a cardiologist at some point this evening, considering them being in a major city and being a level one trauma center. 

She sent a text to Darien before she left, asking him to come home after work because she had a surprise for him. He replied with, ‘Sounds lovely. Thank you. As soon as I can. It’s been a hectic day today in preparation for tomorrow’s surgeries.’

'No worries. Take your time.’ Was her reply before she drove straight to the grocery store for tonight’s dinner. She didn’t have Lita’s luxury of time and accessibility for organic and fresh ingredients, so Publix would have to do. Serena decided to go with Italian; farfalle alla vodka with blackened chicken and a caesar salad and breadsticks. 

Serena loved cooking in a kitchen twice the size of hers. She discovered an abundance of fresh herbs and spices that were undeniably courtesy of Lita. The pantry provided a treasure trove of cooking ingredients, grains, root vegetables, snacks, etc.; enough to rival an Amish village's stock! 

As dinner was simmering on the stove, waiting for Darien, Serena decided to do some laundry and shower. She continued to use the room Ami had showed them when they first arrived two days ago. Two? It had only been two days? She swore it felt as if a week went by since she had been there and wondered if she had overstayed her welcome. Perhaps she should head home? Darien’s realtor was supposed to contact her soon about a place she found for her. Hopefully Darien didn’t mind her doing laundry? These were all the things running through her mind as she showered. 

When she finished her shower and dried off, she realized all her clothes were still in the washer… Unless she wanted to wear lingerie or a business outfit to dinner, she didn’t have any other options. Wrapping a towel around her body, she headed to the laundry room to put her clothes in the dryer. After that, she checked on the food. Pasta still simmered, check. Salad in the fridge, check. Bread in the warmer, check. 

Now, what was she going to do about clothes? Mina had apparently left so she couldn’t use her clothes. Speaking of Mina, she should probably text her and see how things went with Malachite. Those two seemed to have hit it off rather nicely. She was happy for Mina. 

Clothes. Hmm. None of the other girls were around to ask. ‘I wonder if Darien has any t-shirts I could borrow?’ She thought as she looked in the direction of his bedroom. She hadn’t been in there yet. ‘Would he mind me going in? Would he mind me using one of his shirts?’ Opening one of his bedroom's french doors, she peeked in, just to make sure it was clear. He may have come home and she didn’t hear him because she was in the shower? 

His room was massive in size and had a huge four-post bed, high styled, with a California King sized mattress. The tufted headboard had errotic scenarios running through her head of passion-filled rendezvous. She then wondered how many women had the pleasure of sharing this room with him? Being left alone in his house was driving her mad! Clothes! Check the closet. 

She headed around the wall that showcased the bed to find a hallway that held a large walk-in closet off to the left. Lots of dress shirts, jackets, polos… no t-shirts. A dress shirt would do, she guessed? She didn’t want to continue snooping through his things without him there to tell her not to… She grabbed a soft yellow one. It looked a little worn and smaller than the others. Hopefully it held no sentimental value to it that would anger him with her wearing it. 

Panties. She had none that were clean, per se. She could check the dryer and see if any were dry yet? Probably not. She had just put them in. Maybe Darien had some boxers she could roll up and wear? She opened a drawer. It held socks. Another drawer that held the t-shirts! Perfectly folded too! Well she wasn’t about to change now. Another drawer - ah ha! She found them. Darien wore boxer briefs. Even sexier. She grabbed a pair and quickly put them on. They needed to be rolled up to better accommodate sitting on her hips. 

As she was leaving the room, she couldn’t help but glance at the huge painting of herself hanging on the sidewall of his bedroom with a track light spotlighting it. It wasn’t her, as such, but it was Lana Lanai’s Self Portrait as a Moon Princess painting she sat for. Serena felt a pleasant warmth knowing it was Darien who owned it. There was only one of them, that she knew of. He couldn’t have purchased it after she mentioned it two days ago, right? Impossible. She had practically been with him every second of the weekend… That just means he purchased it before he even knew her. How interesting that turned out to be. 

She opened the same french door she had entered before and turned to close it quietly. When she turned back around, she saw Darien standing a few feet in front of her. She screamed in surprise! 

“Ahhh!” She held his shirt she wore closed, even as the buttons did the job perfectly. “Jesus, Darien! You scared the shit out of me!” Her pounding heart and breathing were trying to regulate again from the lack of danger.

He wore a sly grin. “Sorry, Serena. I didn’t mean to scare you.” A briefcase was placed on a console table leading up to his bedroom. His tie was already loose with a few buttons undone and his shirt untucked. Exhaustion was shown, but he still looked incredibly handsome. 

“Don’t worry about it.” She waved it off. “I scare easily for some reason.” Laughing lightly before adding, “I hope you don’t mind me wearing one of your shirts?” Nervousness displayed on her face and in the form of her bunching his shirt she wore in her fists and her veil of golden waves falling around her as her head bowed. 

Her timidness made her look adorable, but seeing her braless in his shirt that he had owned since he was a teen, made him want to strip it off of her nice and slowly and explore every inch of her body with his tongue. “I don’t mind at all.” He walked closer to her. “I want you to treat my home as your own.” His hands gripped her hips as he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. His ability to restrain his urges was slowly deteriorating. Especially being so close to his bedroom… Tired. So, so tired. That’s what it was this time. 

“Thank you, Darien.” A sweet smile spread followed by tantalizing tingles down her spine. “How about you take a quick shower to wash away today’s events and meet me in the kitchen?”

A shower. Hopefully that would help. And food. Food would give him energy. Energy for her… “Sounds wonderful and something smells absolutely delicious. I am starving!” He chuckled and she joined him in doing so. 

The table was being set when he emerged from his bedroom. Unbeknownst to him, it had taken her forever to do so since she didn’t know where anything was located. ‘Just in time,’ she thought as he made his way over to her. No matter what the man did, he always looked like a damn model. Walking to her in his Calvin Klein boxer briefs with a solid white fitted t-shirt made her mind conjure up a young Mark Wahlberg from his Marky Mark days. Her heart was reaching dangerous palpitations… 

“Surprise! Or should I say, sorpresa? Since we are in Italy!” She waved over the red and white checkered pattern tablecloth covering the table. Background noise of Italian folk music playing softly around them. 

“Serena, you didn’t have to do this.” He enfolded her in his arms and kissed the crown of her head, smiling all the while. 

“I know, but I wanted to.” She looked up at him with a smile. “I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me and with me this weekend.” 

His head dipped to kiss her lips softly. "I couldn't have asked anyone else that I would have had as much fun with. So thank you, Serena." 

A stomach growled. It made them both laugh and pull away.

Pulling out a chair at the table, Darien seated Serena, then came around and sat beside her. 

“Give me your plate, love, and I will serve you.” He dutifully handed her his plate, and she carefully placed a healthy portion size of caesar salad in front of him. He thanked her and waited for her to serve herself before he took his first bite. 

"Mmm, delicious, Serena." He praised before inhaling the rest. It felt like hours before he last ate. His work was consuming him again. That could be a good thing… He could focus on work and not get too distracted by Serena...

“I’m glad you like it.” She smiled. 

Darien helped himself to the pasta dish and grabbed a breadstick. “How was your day, sweetheart?” 

His terms of endearment for her had the butterflies in her belly fluttering wildly. “It was good. My first on-call assignment was a little exciting.” He asked her to elaborate, which she did gladly. When they finished detailing their days, he asked her how lunch went. 

Her eyelashes flickered rapidly at her blinking. “Lunch?” ‘Was this a trick question? How did he know about who she had lunch with?’ 

He nodded, shoving a breadstick in his mouth, looking pointedly at her. ‘Please don’t deny it…’

“Uneventful.” She snubbed the answer, chin held high. ‘How dare he? I can eat with whomever I please.’ “I was paged at lunch.” 

A long dejected sigh puffed through his lungs and between his lips. “Serena, I know I am not your keeper and I have no business approving who you have lunch with…” He started, trying to think about what to say next. “Stevenson is a womanizing adulterer who has no objections to submitting women to-” 

“Darien.” She leaned over the table to reach for his hand. A soft expression gracing her features. “I don’t know what history you have with the man, but I promise you, I can handle him and take care of myself.” She tried to reassure him further. “It was only lunch.” He accepted her answer with a nod. 

“He asked me to travel with him!” Darien looked up with a stupefied expression. “Can you believe that?” 

“He asked you to what?!” 

“Don’t worry, I shot him down.” One eye closed, her tongue and teeth making a clicking noise, using her fingers to represent a gun.” 

Smirking at her amusing behavior, he commended, “Good girl.”

After a pregnant pause, “Would you travel with me?” Darien asked seriously. He wanted to take her everywhere, especially to places he always declared he would take a love interest to. 

Her lips pouted out as her finger tapped it, pondering the question. His eyes went wide that she had to think about it. “Hmm?” 

“Ahhh-hahaha!” Serena laugh-screamed as he tickled her sides from his seat that sat to her right. “O-oh-okay!” He hesitantly stopped so she could breathe. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. 

“Would we travel alone?” He started to tickle her again just for exploring further thought of it. “YES!” He stopped, cocking his head. 

“Of course, I would travel with you.” Her right hand cupped the side of his face, her thumb lightly rubbing over the stubble on his chin. He turned his head into her hand, grabbing her hand to still it so he could kiss her palm. God, she loved this man. 

He released her hand and she used it to bring her plate to the dish to add more pasta. He did the same. Her cooking was almost on par with Lita’s! That was something to be proud of! 

“Interesting painting you have.” Her fork was gathering bits of pasta, focusing on the task at hand. 

He stopped moving, swallowing his bite. His eyes looked up to hers and met them as she stuffed pasta to chew. He was trying to gauge her reaction on what she thought about him owning it. 

He laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head. “About that...I meant to tell you sooner…” 

She responded with a raised eyebrow, asking him to continue. 

“Is it okay?”

Serena debated on making him suffer further. “Yes, Darien. It’s okay. I am only teasing you.” 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Phew.” 

“I’m actually glad it is you who has it.” She confessed demurely. 

“I fell in love with it the moment I saw it.” ‘Much the same way I did with you…’ 

Crimson colored her cheeks. She knew he was talking about the painting, but his admission made her heart saur. 

Darien didn’t know what it was, but now he wanted a woman for more than company. He wanted Serena to be that woman. To come home to a home-cooked meal or cook one himself for this woman - it all had him conjuring images of them as husband and wife, with a happily little family laughing and running around while they prepared… 

He shook his head to try and clear those thoughts. Scratching his plate with his fork to pull his food in a pile to pick it up better, he broached the topic of Malachite’s birthday party. “I know we spent this weekend together… and I would hate to monopolize your time, but I was wondering… 

Serena was taking a bite of a breadstick, waiting for what it was he was about to ask. 

“How do you feel about strip clubs?” 

“Strip clubs? The question baffled her. “Like Lamourettes or Chippendales?” 

“Lamourettes? What is that?”

“You’ve never heard of them? From Finland?” She questioned, astounded HE had never heard of them. He shook his head. “Nevermind.” 

“I enjoy them sometimes. Both.”

“Ah, Lamourettes must be the female equivalent of Chippendales.” She nodded her head in agreement, him finally catching on.

Her answer made him hopeful. “What about going to one of them with me this weekend to celebrate Malachite’s birthday?” 

‘Celebrate Malachite’s birthday at a strip club? Is Mina going?’ 

“Is Mina going? Do you know? I can ask her…?” Serena stood up to grab her phone to find out. 

“I’m not sure. I would assume so. They seem to be enjoying each other’s company. I heard she might be.” 

“Who did you hear that from?” She asked after she sent the text to Mina. 

“‘Drew-Andrew.” Knowing she would know him by Andrew rather than his nickname for him.

“Oh.” 

“He owns the club where we will be celebrating.” He was still assessing her feelings on the matter. 

“He does?!” She was amazed by that. “Rita doesn’t mind?” Her mind was trying to process it all. ‘They seem very happy together… happily physical too…’

“‘Drew and Rita are one of the strongest couples I know. He is very professional and keeps business and pleasure separate…” ‘Maybe I should talk to him for guidance…’

Her phone started to buzz. She hoped it wasn’t the hospital paging her. Her screen showed it was a text from Mina. 

“She says she is going and is excited about it.” Her lips were curled into a smile, glad for Mina and her happiness with the hunk she nabbed. 

Darien waited for her answer. 

“I think it would be fun. It’s been a while since I’ve been in that type of environment.” Serena admitted, biting her bottom lip. 

“Are you sure?” His heart was racing again. He didn’t want to disappoint her with his lifestyle. “You don’t have to-” 

She cut him short. “I swear I want to come, Darien.” 

‘He wanted her to come all right… in every manner possible.’ 

He gathered his plates, cueing her to do the same and stood up to bring them to the kitchen. “It’s this Friday night. Starts at ten, but we can just pop in for appearances-” 

“Darien.” She stopped him again. She wrapped her arms around his midsection, hugging his back to her chest. “I am eager to spend any time with you. Specifically if it deals with alcohol, dancing, gyrating, fornification...” He closed his eyes and groaned. Maybe this was a bad idea... What he didn’t want to acknowledge was that interacting with the beautiful doctor had him fantasizing about making love to her. 

“OH!” Her departure had his body missing her warmth. He turned to see what she was up to. From the fridge, she pulled out a package. From the spice rack, she grabbed two small cylinders and brought them over to the package. Opening the package, she began dusting the top of it with what he presumed to be cocoa powder and started to grate the other cylinder with what he imagined to be chocolate shavings. 

“I didn’t have time to make dessert too, but I did buy a tiramisu for us!” Her smile was infectious. He held himself, half hiding, half adjusting the hardon she gave him. A common occurrence for him these past few days. 

“How can we experience Italy without it?” 

She scooped a spoonful, using her hand to hover below it to catch any crumbs that would fall. She turned, lifting the spoon to his awaiting mouth. He opened his mouth, taking the spoonful of deliciousness over his tongue, closing over it to grab it whole. She slowly slid the spoon from his mouth, mesmerized how his lips puckered from the coffee-flavored sweetness. His tongue protruded out, licking the remaining cream that settled on his lips. She let out a moan. 

Unable to withstand the temptress before him, his mouth covered hers in a soft kiss that belied the fire raging in his groin. The spoon dropped from her hands and she reached up to lock them around his neck. He took the opportunity to reach down to grip her ass and hoist her on the cutting board counter, which was shorter than the standard three-foot height, putting her perfectly aligned with his erection. 

Darien deepened the kiss, his tongue finding its way into her mouth. His hands gripped her sides, not sure if he should pull her closer or push her away. He knew they were treading on dangerous waters, but he couldn't help but taste from her honeysuckle mouth regardless of the consequences. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Her hands were threading through his inky locks keeping him where she needed him to be. He wanted Serena Lunarea in his life and in his bed. Darien only hoped she wanted and needed him as much as he needed and wanted her. His hands started to unbutton her-his shirt that she wore. 

“I love your mouth,” he whispered. His lips moved lower, his teeth nipping at the tender flesh of her throat. “I love your candied neck.” She would have giggled at his description of her, but she was so turned on she could think of nothing else as his tongue ignited small fires across her body. 

He opened the shirt, continuing his downward journey, he placed kisses between her firm breasts, before catching the hardened nipples between his teeth, one at a time, suckling sweetly. “I love your beautiful breasts.” 

She trembled under the indulgence of his lust for her. Her moans were only furthering his commitment of worshiping her body. 

A doorbell. A ringtone of “Moon Pride.” These are things that were hardly being registered as their fill of one another was all consuming. 

His lips descended further, his tongue marking a trail over her belly. Inhaling her scent, Darien curled his fingers over the rolled up waistband of the boxer briefs she wore. He started to tug at them.

Again, a doorbell. A ringtone of “Moon Pride.” 

“Darien.” She hoarsely whispered. 

“Mmm?” His attention aimed at pleasing the goddess before him. 

Still using a throaty voice, “I, I-I have... to, to answer that... and you have-have to get thatttt.” She had to push him away. He stumbled back, looking at her flustered. 

Her senses returning to her sooner than his, she jumped down, running to her phone. Luckily she caught it in time before it hung up. 

He finally heard the doorbell. “Who the fuck-?!” His anger was apparent at the late arrival and their interruption. ‘For the better,’ his mind clucked. 

Darien stormed to his front door and flung it open rather harshly, shaking the hinges. His erection still clearly visible when he answered the door, him not giving a damn. 

“Darien.” The woman purred. His face fell, and he quickly walked out and tried to close the door behind him. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He whisper-yelled. 

“I missed you.” She murmured. “Looks like you’ve missed me too.” Her gaze fixated on his hardon. 

Following her gaze, he looked down. “This is not because of you. You cannot just show up here like this!” 

She ignored him. “I can help you with that…” Before he could protest, she grabbed it, stroking it, making it emerge from its confinement. She quickly kneeled before him, placing her lips over the tip. ‘Fuck does that feel good though…’

He didn’t want her. He wanted Serena to be doing this to him. Serena. She cannot see this. See her. Darien reached for her head to stop her. 

“You have to stop.” He tried to pry her mouth from his engorged cock by tugging her head back. Her lips gave a popping sound as it left him. 

“Baby, I want to please you.” She tried to bring her mouth back to him, but he stepped to the side, out of her reach. His cock was in his hands, shielding it from her as best as he could, even though it was pointless due to the sheer size of it. 

“You have to go, Carina.” He glanced back to the door, hoping by the all mighty gods that Serena wouldn’t come out here to see her. 

She looked at his glances and grew angry. “She’s here, isn’t she?” Carina said none too quietly as she stood herself up. 

“Shhhh!” He tried as he approached her, putting his finger to his mouth for emphasis. 

“Obviously she cannot please you like I can! You wouldn’t be in this state if I were the one-”

“Carina, I swear to god you better leave before-”

Her eyes grew wide. How dare he threaten her! She would not be ignored and she would not allow some blonde bimbo to steal her man! 

“Before what?” She sneered, approaching him and pressing her body against his, allowing him to feel her curves, tempting him. His denial of her was pissing her off, but the challenge of reminding him what she could give him, do for him, excited her. “You know you’ll be crawling back to me, begging for forgiveness when that hussy...” She spit in spite of Serena. “...Cannot satisfy you like I can.” Again, she grabbed his cock, stroking it and she bit his bottom lip, pulling roughly. 

His hands grabbed her wrist, ceasing her movements. She just smirked as she licked the bloodied bruise she gave him on his lip. 

“You know where to find me. I’ll be waiting.” She turned and sauntered off. 

He turned so he could rest his back on the wall, throwing his head back. ‘What the fuck!’ He knew she was right. She was who he went to when he needed release. He couldn’t be fucking around with Serena… his coworker. His goddamn gorgeous coworker. Back in the kitchen, that shouldn’t have happened. No matter how fucking glorious it had been. How it was all he wanted. Craved. Needed. “FUCK!” Darien wanted to punch the wall. He couldn’t risk injuring his hands. Surgeries tomorrow. He settled with smacking his palm against it. It still hurt, inflicting the pain he believed he deserved. 

He walked back inside and into the kitchen. Serena was nowhere in sight. His heart stopped. Did she see them? Did she leave? His voice croaked out, “Serena?” 

Soon after, Serena emerged from the garage. She was fully dressed, keys and phone in hand. His eyebrows plunged into a frown, his stomach dropping. Serena was leaving him. 

She pointed to her phone. “They called me in. I have to go.” Her gaze lingered on his muscular arms, a testament to his claim he worked out regularly. How badly she wanted them wrapped around her or to see his biceps bulging as he was bouncing her… She shook her head, ridding the thoughts to disappear. 

He gave a hesitant step towards her, not sure what she saw or heard or didn’t… When he reached her, he hugged her tightly, afraid she would leave and never return. 

“Are you coming back?” 

She faltered in her answer. She wanted to come back. To finish what they started in the kitchen. Even if to show Darien how she could play out every fantasy he ever had; give him every one of his sexual desires and prove that she alone could be the only one to do so. So much so that it would be all consuming for him and that he would be unable to think of anyone else. Serena knew she was being selfish but jealous was an ugly bitch that made the worst come out in good people. 

Who was that...that...shameless, morally unrestrained woman who thought she could just come here and do what she wanted with Darien? Was she an ex? Was she trying to get him back? What could she do about that? Would she be enough for him? Did he-? 

He pulled away from her to look at her face. She must have been taking too long to answer him. 

“This consult, it seems complicated. It might take a while. I will probably just sleep in the lounge tonight.” 

His heart was shattering. Was she really that concerned about this patient or was she worried about staying with him? Did he scare her with what he did to her? She seemed all too eager… There was their reputations in the back of his mind, but he didn’t think she was worried about her status. Maybe she was though. He never asked her. They haven’t talked about what if’s and what a relationship between them would be like. Hell, he didn’t want to entertain the idea himself because of his oath. This fucking oath of his. He was getting so close to just saying the hell with his oath… But maybe she saw Carina? Maybe she is upset about it? He tried to get her to go away...FUCK!!!! 

She could see the torment in his eyes. Did he want her there? Was he thinking about that woman? Regardless, she needed to get to the hospital. They would need to discuss all of this at a later date. 

“Okay.” His response was a whisper with a sad smile. “I’ll miss you.” 

Serena wanted to bring only happy smiles to his handsome face. She stood on her toes to bring her lips to his. “I will miss you more. And-” 

Darien stopped her words with a soft, gentle kiss that stopped her breath. 

“Call me later?” She whispered against his firm mouth. He nodded but continued to hold her and kiss her sweetly, scared to let her go. 

He reluctantly released her, allowing her to leave through the garage. He propped himself on the doorframe, watching her pull out from the garage, waving as she did so. Darien closed the garage door, hoping to close the door to his heart as well. He couldn’t take any more of this. Call him a pussy, but these feelings were foreign and gut wrenching. Loneliness he knew. Lust he knew. Love… he couldn’t handle.

Serena couldn’t be upset at him. They weren’t in a relationship. Hell, they weren’t even friends with benefits! Unless you considered kissing and hugging benefits? That was just being extra friendly, right? And what about what she did at the banquet! No, she had no right to be upset about a woman coming on to him. A woman he stopped...from...from taking things further. 

She was replaying the scene in her head. Once she got off the phone with the hospital, she wanted to tell Darien that she had to leave. That she would be back after… Then she saw the door ajar. She heard them before she saw them. 

“I can help you with that…” 

Serena had to see who the woman was. She peeked through the door. The woman was stunning. A voluptuous, buxom beauty with caramel brown hair and deep brown, sparkling eyes. Serena felt simple and plain in comparison. 

The woman was kneeling before him, her mouth taking in the full length of him. Serena was captivated with his size. As upsetting as it was to watch this woman pleasure the man who held her heart, even if unknowingly on his part, she wanted to know what pleased him.

But Darien didn’t allow the woman to continue. 

He reached for her head to stop her. “You have to stop.” He tried to pry her mouth from his engorged cock by tugging her head back. Her lips gave a popping sound as it left him. 

“Baby, I want to please you.” She tried to bring her mouth back to him, but he stepped to the side, out of her reach. 

“You have to go, Carina.” He glanced back to the door, scaring the shit out of her! She hoped he hadn’t seen her. 

The woman was yelling now. “She’s here, isn’t she?” 

“Shhhh!” She heard him say. He didn’t want her to know she was here. Well of course not! Which one of them was he more concerned about though? This Carina knowing she, Serena was here or her, Serena knowing Carina was here? Was he embarrassed of her? She needed to get out of here. 

As she left she heard the woman, Carina, say, “Obviously she cannot please you like I can!”

Serena ran to the laundry room,finding an outfit to wear and throwing the rest of her clothes in her rolling luggage bag. She didn’t even care that they weren’t folded and would be all wrinkly. She grabbed her makeup bag, but left everything else. She could buy new toiletries if need be. Serena threw everything in her truck before she walked back in, finding Darien waiting for her. 

Her phone was ringing again. ‘Please don’t be Darien, please don’t be Darien…’ She couldn’t talk to him right now. It took all of her strength to walk away from him as it was. ‘Don’t be Mina either. I can’t talk about this right now and I just know she will sense my distress.’ 

The caller ID revealed it to be Darien’s, and now her, realtor. This call she could handle. It was probably a blessing in disguise. 

“Hi, Ashley!” 

“Hey, Serena! I have the keys to your new place! Fully furnished too!”

“Oh, perfect! Thank you so much!” 

“I know it’s late, but I can meet you now if you like, or we can wait until tomorrow?”

“Umm, I am heading to the hospital now for a consult. Can we meet tomorrow?” 

“Of course! Just text me a good time for you tomorrow and I will meet you then! I will text you the address too!”

“You’re a doll, Ash! Thank you again, so, so much! I really appreciate it!” 

“No problem at all! Have a good evening!” 

“You too, thanks! See ya tomorrow!” 

“Buh-bye!” 

“Bye!”

This was good. She found a place here in Orlando that was closer so she wouldn’t have to rely on Darien… Maybe Thursday, when she wasn’t on call, she could head back to Ormond to get more things to bring to her new place. 

Should she tell Darien? Should she show him the place? Or should she try to avoid him? She couldn’t do that. She would see him at the hospital, especially with her caring for his father. Then there was this Friday night… She said she would go with him to celebrate Malachite’s birthday… Mina would be there and all of his other friends. She could show up for a bit and then dip out? 

Or maybe they could talk. Talk about all of this. What they were. What they wanted. She had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be an easy conversation to have, so she thought it better to try and avoid Darien as much as possible. That should help, or so she hoped.


End file.
